Dream turns into Reality
by ChamiriHatake101
Summary: Romano's been having this dream ever since he moved to this one town and is getting annoyed. He doesn't remember who the boy in his dream is, but when he meets Antonio he has a sudden feeling come to him. What could the dreams be telling him?
1. First Day of School

As I sleep in my warm bed, the usual yet unusual dream that has haunted my mind slowly crept into my mind. This dream feels so realistic to me that sometimes I couldn't believe it was just a dream; it made me feel strange, though that was due to the fact that it was an unnaturally gross dream.

In this dream I was in the act of making love to a handsome man who's name I don't recall, and since I'm also a man in reality, I was disgusted, though, in my head, I didn't mind.

"Roma..." my name was said in the foggy air around us; the emotion and love in the voice made my spine shiver. "Roma..." he repeated in a sweet melodic voice as his hands caressed my body. His lips touched mine and I relaxed under his wight. As his lips peeled away from mine, they met my ear, "I love you," he said in a soft cool whisper.

Though my dream self wanted the dream to last a bit longer, as if on cue, my eyes whipped open and I sprung up in bed. I looked around at the surroundings and processed that I was in my room. I groaned. "Damn it," I cussed through my rapid breathes, "that's the seventh time now." I looked at my room again and decided to roll over and go back to sleep only to feel something hard and throbbing between my legs. I released an annoyed sigh as I slowly lifted the covers to reveal my nude body; as expected, my thing was erected. "Damn it," I cussed again, "why is it that every time I dream of that bastard this happens?"

I waited for an answer that would never come; accepting the silence to be the answer I waited for, I sluggishly got out of bed to relieve my lustful friend.

Hours later, after I fell back asleep, the sun rose up and so did my annoying brother. He had come into my room and jumped on my bed, trying to wake me up. "Romano, wake up. We're going to be late for school. It's our first day and I don't want to be late." I glared at him, but he kept that idiotic smile of his on his face. "Ve, you look tired."

"I am." I said tugging the blanket, making him get off. "Let me sleep more, damn it."

"But, Romano," he started to whine, "we'll be late."

"I don't give a fuck." He winced at my angered and annoyed tone. "Now go away, Feliciano." He pouted and left the room slouching. He maybe annoying, but he's my twin brother. I sighed and got out of bed. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only six in the morning. "Damn it, Feli," he stuck his head in the room, "we still have two hours." He smiled and ran away before I could clobber him for waking me earlier than needed. "I'll get you soon!" I shouted as he headed down stairs.

I dressed after taking a shower and by the time I got down stairs, Feli had finished setting up breakfast. "Ve, I hope you like it."

"Why the hell wouldn't I?" I scowled but he smiled.

"I'm talking about the school, not the food." I looked up at him and scowled again before eating. "This is an American school, but it has so many kids from different countries. I heard that there was a Spaniard, a Frenchman, a Prussian, a German and some others. We can fit in; we're from Italy, but it's comforting knowing that we aren't the only ones from a different country, right?"

I didn't answer right away, but I thought about it. Once I finished eating, I nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Ve!" He cheered at my agreement and took the dishes away to clean them. "I hope nothing goes wrong, and that we'll make some new friends."

I crossed my arms and scoffed. "You'll easily make friends."

He finished cleaning and went to our school bags. "You will, too." He fiddled with both of them then gave me mine. "Let's go!"

I rolled my eyes as I tossed the bag over my shoulder. Before, he remembered our lunches; once we had everything, we headed out.

It's not that long of a walk to school; it's right across the street. Even though it's so close, Feli and I still enjoy the short walk; sure he complains after five minutes, but at least it's exercise. _It's only five minutes though, but five minutes to us is like half an hour. Yes, we are lazy ass bums._

We walked into the building and almost got trampled by a blonde; our shoulder had hit and he apologized. "I'm sorry," his accent was a British accent, "I was thinking, I didn't see you."

Feli slunk behind me, afraid of the Brit. Feli and I never really liked the British, but I stayed composed. "It's okay." I was trying to be as polite as I could. "Say, aren't you early?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I like being early. You two are early as well."

"Yeah, well Feli woke me up too early." I glared at me brother; he started to walk away. "We didn't have anything better to do so we came over."

I started to walk and the Brit followed. _Just go away, damn it; you're scaring Feli._ "How far away do you live from the school?"

I shrugged. "Just across the street." He nodded and I suddenly thought of a way to escape. "Hey, I'm gonna go to the office, why don't you go to the classroom?"

I didn't try to make it obvious that I didn't want him around , but I think he could read my attitude easily. He nodded and turned away. "See ya." he said and away he went.

I came to the office door, where Feli was waiting and he calmed down. "Ve, how can you talk to him without swearing or losing it?"

"It's called control." Right as I said it, I cussed. "Damn Brit."

Feliciano smiled. He was going to say something but a group of boys were thrown out of the office. "You're lucky I don't suspend the three of you!" The silver haired boy chuckled and the blonde joined in; the one with the messy brown hair, though, was trying to stop them from laughing even though he was trying not to laugh as well. "Especially you two!" The man shouted pointing at the laughing boys. "Gilbert, Francis, you two...just get out of my sight!"

The three tripped as they got up and scurried away. "You'll thank us sooner or later!" The silver haired boy shouted.

The man in the door way shook his head and turned to go back in; he saw us and smiled. "you two must be the Vargas boys." We nodded and he motioned for us to come in. Not wanting to upset or irritate the man, we hurried in. We took a seat in his office and he came around to sit as well. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He said shaking his head. "Those three are just trouble, with a capital T." I snickered and he did, too.

Being the curious type, my brother leaned in a bit to ask something. "What did they do?"

The Principal shook his head. "Nothing to really share." Feli nodded. "Anyway," the man smiled, "I'm Principal Beckett."

Feli smiled back. "Ve, this is my brother Romano and I'm Feliciano."

I nodded as a hello. "Well it's nice to meet you boys." He started looking through papers on his desk and soon found what he wanted. "Here," he said giving us schedules; they were basically the same except each paper had our own names on it, "these are your schedules for school. It tells you which class you have at what time."

_No duh._ "Thank you." Feli said. I would speak a thanks, also, but I was too busy looking at the classes my brother and I shared. The two or three classes that Feli would love are math, cooking and art. I also liked cooking and...that was basically the only class I'd like.

"Well," I looked back up at Mr. Beckett, "I'm now going to call a student up to show you around. You may take a seat out side the office if you'd like."

As we nodded and walked out he grabbed his phone to call a certain class. He obviously knew a student who wouldn't mind showing us around; the only question was: will I like this student?

* * *

><p><strong>This is a prologue to my first Spamano story. I wanted to type some more, but i felt like this was a good point to stop at for the time being. Anyway i need to work up some more ideas to continue for the next chapter.<strong>

**I have a friend in school who read this and would fix my mistakes and she wrote the beginning with the dream but i changed it a bit. Honestly, i wanted to try out a story that isn't UsUk and chose to do Spamano; i think it's all right but i'm not use to having the main character as Romano, but hey, the more i try the more i learn.**

**So yeah, i had this wicked idea with someone having a sex dream and got the idea of Romano having it. I wonder if you can guess who the handsome man making love to him is? ;)**

**Oh and don't you like the entrance of the trio? Getting thrown out of the office lol.**

**I hope you like this start so far. Some more chapters will be coming soon and i don't know when, but soon. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment or review. Thanks again.**


	2. Meeting New Friends

Feli and I had exited the office and sat where the bench was. I was glad to get out of there; if I had gotten out any later I would've lost my mind. You could say that I'm a bit scared of Mr. Beckett, but who wouldn't? First seeing the principal all upset and mad, yelling at some kids; that really isn't a good first impression, but Feli probably didn't mind and had forgotten about it already.

Once I had sat next to my brother, he snatched my schedule away from me and skimmed it. He smiled. "Ve, we have every class together even lunch!" There are some schools that had three different lunch times and we happened to go to one of those schools; he and I never had the same lunch period and it upset the both of us. We are twins so we can't stand being apart at school. Home is a different story though; I get too much of him at home that I hide myself in my room, to his sadness. "I'm so happy!"

I pulled my schedule out of his hands and sighed. "At least you're happy." Feli frowned. "I bet this day is going to damn me from the first class." That's when I remembered that we had come early, but as I looked at the clock, it said that school was about to begin. I also realized that the halls were filled with kids running from lockers to class. "Did time just speed up or am I going insane?"

Feli chuckled, but it was only for a brief moment. He was still sad about how negative I'm being. I was about to say something to cheer him up, but I heard someone clear there throat. I looked up and saw a boy with slicked back blonde hair and fierce blue eyes. Feli's face brightened as mine darkened; for some reason I have a feeling that Feli is going to cling to this guy, and I wasn't going to like that. "Hello," he said with a thick German accent, Feli brightened even more as he heard the boys accent, "my name is Ludwig. I'm here to show you around."

Feli jumped up off the bench and stood next to the German boy. "Ve, nice to meet you!" Ludwig's eyes glanced at my brother. _Don't stare at him, stupid bastard. _ I could tell that he wanted to inch away,_ then inch away damn it_, but he didn't want to seem rude so he stayed put. _Damn bastard._ "I'm Feliciano, and this is my brother, Romano." He lazily pointed to me. I tried to hold in my tongue; I wanted to stick it out, but then Feli would just say something stupid. I don't want to be embarrassed, so I kept quiet.

The boy nodded and mumbled a "nice to meet you" then turned away to give us a brief tour of the school.

While he showed us around, I noticed how Feli stayed glued to the bastard's side. I would lie and say that it didn't annoy me a bit, but it annoyed me a hell of a lot more that "a bit." Feli was also chatting the German's ear, and, sometimes, grabbing Ludwig's arm; every damn time he did that, forced down the urge to puke and yell. All I managed to do was mumble. "Damn potato bastard."

Acting like he heard me, the said bastard would turn and eye me. "Did you say something?"

I rolled my eyes and tell him "You're hearing things, and that I was being mute for the hell of it." He'd nod with confusion on his face; when he turned back around, Feli started to chat again. This time I didn't hold back my tongue and stuck it out at them.

Since we weren't really paying attention to the tour, my eyes started to wander. We had already passed the gym and library as well as some other classes, but I didn't care; I would look into the classes as long as I could just to see the kids. In one class, I noted to be English, I saw the Brit. I scowled and cursed; my brother and I had English first thing in the mornings, so that means we'll be with the Brit.

For the rest of the morning we had the tour. It finally finished around lunch time and I headed straight to the cafeteria. I couldn't be more relieved, though; I didn't need to be near the bastard anymore. I walked into the cafeteria with my bags, we didn't get to out lockers yet, and chose a seat next to a window.

I opened my lunch bag and tool out the food Feli prepared for me. I didn't really care what they were and just started eating. I was hoping to eat in peace and alone, but someone's foot appeared on the seat next to me. "You're at our table."

I looked up from my sandwich and saw the silver haired boy glaring at me. I gulped down the food in my mouth and opened it to speak. "I don't see you're names on it."

His red eyes filled with glee knowing that someone was talking back and challenging him. "It doesn't need our names. We always sit here and we aren't going to stop sitting here."

That's when the other two came over. They were going to tell drag him away saying that it was fine, but I spoke before they could take action. "Then you don't need to stop sitting here." The boy glared then smiled. "I'm not moving me ass, though; you can just ignore me or go find another damn table."

The boy smiled even more and sat in the seat where his foot was. "I like your guts kid." He slapped my back making me jolt forward. He's strong.

I smacked his hand away, giving him a glare. His blonde friend laughed. "Better watch out, Gilbert, he might kill you with that deadly glare of his." He said this in a french accent and I cringed a bit; I'm not fond of Frenchmen either.

I looked at the boy sitting next to me. _So he's Gilbert._ "Nothing could kill the awesome me so easily." He roared with laughter. Some people had stopped to look, but then went back to eating as they saw it was Gilbert. "I'm hard to kill."

"I don't know about that," their other friend spoke, "you could easily get killed by Elizabeta."

The blonde, whom I guessed to be the Francis from earlier, laughed again. Gilbert blushed then glared at the other. "That's only when I bothered her, but I don't anymore."

"That's only because you claimed to have found another person to like." Francis rolled his eyes even though he's the one who sarcastically stated it.

"I have!" Francis just nodded, not believing his friend.

While those two started to bicker, their friend sat across from me and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry about these two; they're always like this." I shrugged and took a bit out of my neglected sandwich. I didn't really want to chat with anyone, so I stayed quiet and ate my lunch. "Are you new?"

As he asked the question the other two stopped bickering and turned to look at me. I shruuged again. "You must be;" I turned to Gilbert, "I've never saw you before. Trust me, if I saw someone with a curl like that," he pointed to the stray curl extending from my head of hair, "I would remember you."

Francis chuckled, but agreed. "Honestly saying, I would, too."

The third also agreed. "Why does it do that anyway?" He reached his hand out and touched it making me blush and my body become aroused. "I've never seen anything like this before."

I couldn't really move, but I forced myself to. I tried to get his hand to stop rubbing my curl. "Stop touching it, damn it." He cocked his head to the side as if to ask "why?" I blushed even more.

He grinned. "You look like a tomato when you blush like that." He went from touching my curl to pinching my cheeks. "You look so cute as a tomato."

I swatted his hands away. "Stop calling me a tomato, damn it!" I shouted and made some heads turn. He just laughed.

"Romano!" I turned my reddened face and saw Feli being accompanied by Ludwig over to the table. He hugged me and frowned. "Ve, I was worried; you left us and I thought you got lost."

"I'm not the one who forgets directions to a simple place, Feliciano." He chuckled.

"So you're names Romano." I blushed and looked at the tanned boy in front of me. "It's Italian, isn't it? And is that your brother?" He looked at Feli and I started to get annoyed with this guy, I don't even know his name! "Huh, he has the same curl as you; it's just it goes to the left not the right."

"Ve, are these new friends of yours, fratello?" He looked at the trio and I scoffed.

"As if." I said. "They just happened to sit at this table with me."

The three looked hurt. "Come now, Roma." My ear twitched as the tanned boy said that version of my name. "We may have just met, but it doesn't hurt to be friends, right?" He smiled at me and I mentally barfed.

"I don't even know your name and why the hell did you call me 'Roma'?"

He smiled again. "My name's Antonio and I like the shortening of your name." He looked at me with such happiness in his eyes. "Ro-ma."

I felt my entire face heat up. When he said my name, it was like the world had suddenly slowed down just for me to hear him say it. I shook my head, regaining my senses back to reality and glared at him. "Don't call me that, tomato bastard."

He chuckled. "Say, Luddy," I looked at Gilbert and the other bastard, "how do you know theses two?"

He sighed. "I was asked to give them a tour of the school." My brother clung to his arm and eagerly nodded. The blonde sighed; he's still unable to separated himself from my brother. "I hope you're not making an idiot of your self, brother."

I looked between the two. _They're brothers? How is he related to this self centered brute?_ "Aw, Luddy, I'm not always like that." He rapped his arm around my head. "I've actually befriended this kid; he's quiet the potty mouth, but he's an all right guy."

I blushed and got out of his hold. "Ve, you're brothers?" I thanked my brother mentally for asking them.

"Luddy" rubbed his temples out of annoyance and nodded. "Sadly yes." Gilbert looked hurt and dramatically stated it.

"Oh you hurt me brother." He did the entire hand over the heart thing, too. I couldn't help but snicker while Ludwig rolled his eyes. Gilbert just laughed and slapped his brother's shoulders. "I know I can be bothersome and a pain, little bro, but you know you love me."

Ludwig tried to suppress a smile as he chuckled. "Wait," I looked between the brothers again, " 'little brother'?" I chuckled. "You're the oldest?"

He crossed his arms and glared at me. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "You look more like the 'little brother'."

His friends laughed and his glare went upon them. Ludwig even chuckled. "Ah, just shut up already." He smiled, too, even though he wanted to look serious and hurt. He, then, turns back to me. "And are you the eldest out of the two of you?"  
>Ah, so he's testing me? "Yeah, why?" I challenged him.<p>

"Well you look..." He looked back at my brother then back at me. "...like the big brother." I smiled in triumph.

"Nice try, Gil." Francis goes as he leans across the table and patted his shoulder. "But I don't think you'll win any argument with Romano." Gilbert glared at him, but then gave up.

His head suddenly sprung up and so did his body; we was now standing and towering over me as he pointed. "The awesome me will never lose to you!" He shouts. We all blinked. _Didn't expect that to happen. _

Once I realized what he was saying, I started to giggle. I couldn't stop laughing, and the others joined in as well. The red eyed bastard looked at us, at first thinking "what the hell are they laughing at?", but he started to laugh with us. That's when I spout another challenge to him. "Just try and win."

He stopped laughing and looked at me. I thought he was going to say something smart, but he just smiled. "I will!"

The next thing we know, the bell rings. "It's time for the next class." All of us groaned. I looked at my half eaten lunch and sighed, picking the food up and placing it back in my lunch bag. "Romano, Feliciano," we looked at the German blonde, "you have cooking class next."

"How do you know?" I asked. He shook his head as Feli clung to him again. I instantly knew that my idiot of a brother had told him about every class we have. "Idiot."

I slung my bag onto my shoulder and started to leave. "Hey," Antonio's hand clapped on my shoulder and I turned, "let's go to cooking class together."

I slouched. "You have it, too?" He nodded with that smiled of his. _Oh boy._

Several minutes later in the cooking class, I could only think of one thing: s_omeone kill me now. Please, I don't want to be next to this tomato bastard; I don't want to get any closer to him._

I was put in the seat next to Antonio, and I was wishing for death. I'm glad I got to ignore him though since we're making pasta and other Italian cuisines; my brother and I were doing just fine. "Wow, you two really know how to cook." Feliciano smiled and I shrugged.

"We are Italian, and we also had years of cooking experience." Italy knew where I was going and walked away; he hates being reminded of our parents not being here. The boy that was talking to us asked me what I meant. I shrugged again. "Our parents passed and we had to learn how to survive on our own." The boy looked apologetic. "You don't have to be sorry, it's reality and I've accepted it; my brother on the other hand," I looked across the room where he and Antonio were talking and laughing. For some reason I felt annoyed, "he hasn't accepted it and still grieves over their deaths."

The boy nodded and retreated to another group of friends. _Yup, day of the damned for me._ I might think this, but I know that I start the shit. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. _Yay me._ Why do I do that all the time?

"Romano..." I kept thinking about possible reasons why I'm the way I am, but couldn't come up with any good ones; they all seemed to be excuses. "Romano..." Everything started with that damn dream, too. Why do I think about it and why do I have to be with a guy? Damn, my mind must be messed up. "Roma!"

"What?" I snapped.

Antonio looked concerned and a bit hurt. _Damn it, that's all I'm good at; making people sad and hurt._ "Are you all right?"

I scowled. "I'm fine, damn it." He smiled. "What?"

"You're back to being the usual Roma; cussing and all." I blushed.

"B-bastard." He chuckled a bit. "What is it now?"

"You look like a tomato." I blushed even more and he laughed some more.

"S-shut up! What is it with you and tomatoes?"

He shrugged. "I like tomatoes."

I calmed down a bit. "You do?" He nodded. _I wonder why it is that he and I have the same like for tomatoes?_

"Do you not like tomatoes?" I shook my head.

"Who on earth would ask me that? I love tomatoes!" He smiled.

"That's great!" His hand patted my shoulder. "I have freshly harvested tomatoes; maybe some day you can come to my house and I can make you a dish with them?" I envisioned all the tomato dishes he could make me; they almost made me drool from hunger. He chuckled and wiped something from my lip. I wiped my lip as well and found that I did drool. "Hungry are we?"

I blushed and scowled. "How do I know if the dishes you make will be good?" As if he waited for me to ask him about his cooking, he smiled and grabbed a plate of pasta that he made and handed it to me. I looked at it and made a face as if it was horrible food, but it wasn't; it looked well cooked and perfectly done. Since I'm one of many Italians that can master the "art of pasta making", as Feli would say, I took a fork, swirled some of the pasta, brought it to my lips and ate it.

My eyes widened at the taste; it was spectacular, delicious, magnificent, and all those other words that complements great master pieces. Listen to me. I'm going mega Italian in my mind with all the food being master pieces at work; which they are but others just say it's plain old food. Wrong. "Is it good?" With the fork still in my mouth, I look up at the chef of this marvelous work of art. He was worried if I didn't like it or not. I just scowled. _I don't like giving comments, but..._I mumbled. "What?"

"I said it was delicious!" I was blushing as his smile filled his face. Why do I love that smile of his?

"Then you'll love my other dishes when you visit." I blushed even more. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were a tomato who had a spell put on it to live a life of a human." I glared at him. "You seem to look like a tomato a lot."

"That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard." He chuckled. "Idiot." He blinked. "What?"

"You usually call me the 'tomato bastard." I questioned him, but he smiled. "I must have gained a bit of trust from you to graduate from 'bastard' to 'idiot'." I rolled my eyes.

"There isn't anything special or specific with the way I call people those." He just continues to smile. "Stop smiling, damn it!" He chuckled again. Before I could swear at him again, the bell rung. I instantly cleaned my counter and put away the food. After I did that, I headed out to the next class.

Hours later, school ended and I ran out of the school over to our house. I jetted inside the house and up the stairs into my room. _Like I said before, this day is the day of the damned._ I fell on to my bed and sighed. _Why did I have to meet that tomato bastard? I feel as if I know him and yet, I don't. Man, my life is going to turn shitty._

I slid under the blankets and closed my eyes. _I'm lucky we didn't have homework today, otherwise I'd be behind already._ I chuckled and then faded off into the depths of my own world.

That dream that's been haunting my world came up again. It was the same old thing; me having sex with the handsome boy, him calling my name. It was almost the same until I finally got a look at his face. Our eyes meet and I nearly gasped; I knew those eye but from where? "_Roma..._"

"Stop calling me that."

"_Why? I like calling you by the shortened version of your name._" His hands crept down to my ass and he gripped them both as he thrusts into me. I groaned out of pleasure.

"Please..." I say almost out of air, "...stop."

"_You liked it all the other times."_ He stated. "_Why stop now?"_ He made me groan again.

"An-Antonio..."

As I said his name, I sprung up out of bed and almost head butted my brother. "Did I startle you? I'm sorry."

I looked at him, panting from the new version of my dream. I shook my head. "You didn't...you don't need to apologize." He gave me a worried look. "I'm fine...it's just been a long day." He nodded. "Can I...could you let me sleep for the rest of the night?" I was being super polite and he played along with it.

"Ve, all right." He got up and left the room.

I craned my neck to make sure he was gone, then leaped out of bed to do the usual. Once I came back, I striped out of my clothes and went back under the covers. _Why did I have to dream about that tomato bastard? For all I know it could be a different Antonio._ I thought for a minute._ But he's the only Antonio I know of, and anyway...his eyes were the same._

As I drifted off to sleep, I saw his eyes again and felt more comfortable than ever before. "Antonio..."

* * *

><p><strong>I got the second chapter in faster than the others, but that's because i wanted to update as soon as possible.<strong>

**So...we meet the Bad Touch/Friend Trio and we also meet a specific German who Feli has taken a liking too :) So i wonder why Romano is having these sex dreams, and even more, Antonio is the one he's having sex with...or is he? ;) I wonder if Romano will go to his house now? He doesn't know if Antonio lives alone or not and if he does he's going to make things awkward.**

**So yeah, i hope you liked this update. I know i enjoyed typing it for all of you! :) Thank you for reading and R&R if possible.**


	3. Visiting Plans

God must love torturing me with these damn dreams; either that or I'm deprived of sexual pleasure and my body wants it, badly. When I fell asleep again, I instantly went back to having sex with Antonio; it's just this time it was a bit vivid and harder. He wouldn't let me breathe when we kissed, he wouldn't stop thrusting inside of me at a pace unknown to me, he'd almost squeeze the life out of me, but then stop so that I could enjoy the pleasure he was giving me.

I was disgusted with myself and hated the fact that I actually loved it. I can't believe what I'm saying, but it's true; I love the hard sex he's giving me; telling him that I'm enjoying it, I groan and beg for him not to stop. He just smiles and presses his lips against mine as he thrusts into me again and again.

_"Roma," _he says once peeling away from my lips. I moan and grip onto his messy hair, telling him that I'm listening, "_I love you, so much."_ I smile and he kisses me again, but this time a bit softer. He also slows down a bit and I release a sigh as he starts caressing my body with his kisses. "_I hope you stay with me."_ I look down at him and see his smile; it was great but for some reason, it wasn't the same as the real Antonio.

"I-" he thrusts and I lay back on the bed. "I don't know."

His face appears above mine making me jump; he was confused and trying to suppress his anger. "_Why?"_

"If I do, doesn't that mean I'll be leaving the other people that I care about?" He loses his composure and starts to thrust angrily. "Ow...damn it...stop! It hurts!"

"_I'll stop if you say that you'll stay."_

"I'm not staying you damn dastard!" He stops and all of a sudden I feel alone. I open the eyes that I sealed shut from the pain and say the ceiling of my room. I slowly sit up and stare into my dark surroundings. I had pinched myself and yelped; I'm awake now, but why? I look around and eye the clock. "It's only three in the morning." I mumbled to myself. "Damn it."

I relax back onto my back and stare at the ceiling. _That wasn't Antonio; it never was._ _His face __had taken the form of the tomato bastard, that's all. But why? Why take his face? I don't even know the guy and here my mind fantasizes about having sex with him._ I blush to the point where my ears also feel warm. _If he was here he'd call me a damn tomato again. _I smiled to the simple thought but then scowled. _Damn it, Romano, you're a man; you should dream about having sex with hot girls, not handsome boys._ I blushed as I called him handsome. I threw my hands over my eyes and rolled over while groaning. _What's gotten into me?_

I spread my fingers and sigh. "I should go back to sleep." I said to myself and I did. This time, the fraud didn't appear in my dreams; it was the real one only we weren't having sex, we were having a decent conversation while eating pasta at his place. With a smile on my face, I feel deeply asleep with that picture rolling into a dream.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Romano! Wake up!" My eyes were too heavy and I decided to ignore my brother. "Romano!" He whined.

"Damn it, Feli." I sat up in bed and glared into his teary eyes. Why were they filled with tears? I frowned and scooted over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

He was shocked at my act of concern, but shook his head saying he was fine. "Do I look sad? I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "You need to stop apologizing when you haven't done anything wrong." He smiled weakly and I sighed with annoyance. "Just tell me what the hell is wrong!"

He opened his mouth, then shut it. What was bothering him? "I-" he started, but then paused as he wiped his eyes, "I had a nightmare." I slowly nodded. "About...out parents."

I looked away from him and shook my head. "Feli-"

"Don't tell me that I should get over it!" I was taken aback at his shout. "I can't! I just can't, all right?" He started to cry a bit. "I just can't accept it or let it go. I don't know how you can do that." He glanced up at me and I was feeling just as shitty as he was right now. "How can you accept their deaths?"

My eyes started sting; signs of tears were coming up and I held them back long enough for me to speak without a shaky voice. "I..." I looked into his eyes and a tear broke free. "I don't accept it." He was still silent, but shocked at my honesty. "One of us has to move on though, and I knew that it had to be me, so I tried to keep calm and composed for you." He nodded slightly. "Damn it," I ruffled my hair out of annoyance, "I'm just as upset as you, Feli, but I have too much shit on my mind; I don't think about them or it as often as you do."

He nodded again and hugged me. I looked down at my sad twin. "I know that it's only six, but I don't want to go to school today." He looks up into my face. "Could you say that I was sick today? And apologize to Ludwig for me, too." I rolled my eyes. "Please Romano."

I glared at the wall, thinking about it, then sighed. "Fine, damn it, just don't expect me to help you with your homework."

He smiled and nodded. "Thanks Lovi~" I eyed his face as he said my other name. "I'm going back to bed now." He stated getting up off my bed.

"Rest well, brother." He smiled and left the room. I sat staring at the doorway and sighed getting up as well. I showered, got dressed and checked on Feli. "Say Feli?" He turned his head to look at me. "Is it okay if I go to someone's house tonight?" He smiled and I blushed.

"If you want to go to Antonio's it's fine with me." I scowled.

"Who said I was going to that idiot's house?" He just laughs and turns again letting me know that he wanted to be left alone now. I gave him his wish and left him alone.

I went down stairs and looked at the clock: 6:48. I still have an hour to kill. I went into the kitchen and started to bake some breakfast. A couple of minutes later, I was eating bacon and eggs with some sausage. I know, I said sausage, but I can't have this kind of meal without it. Wurst is sausage, but I'm not eating wurst; if I was I'd be gagging right now. I hate admitting that I like German things. And this did not start because of the potato bastard; I've always been like this...okay, maybe it is because of that damn German kid.

I was done with my breakfast and started cleaning the dishes when I heard a knock on the door. "Who could be here so early in the damn morning? And before school even." I finished cleaning and dried my hands on my jeans as I headed to the door. The knock came again. "I'm coming! Geez." I opened the door and almost slammed it on the face I saw.

"Hello," the blonde Brit said with a sheepish smile, "I didn't know if this was the right house, but it looks like I was right." I scowled and he gave me one, too. "Look, I can tell that you don't like me and it's obviously because I'm British," he couldn't be more right, "but I can't let some one new hate me just because of my nationality." He stated as he held out his hand. I just stared at it. "I'm Arthur Kirkland, the student council president of this high school, and I hope that you'll become friends with me."

I scoffed as I pushed his hand away. "That's all nice and dandy, Arthur," he was scowling even more, "but _I _don't care about anything right now." I walked back into my house leaving the door open and the Brit took that as an invite. "Don't get too comfortable, I'm just getting my stuff then I'm gone." I didn't know if he heard me or not, but just ignored the fact that he was even here. I grabbed a note and wrote a message to Feli saying that I made him his breakfast and that it was in the fridge. I posted it on the door with a magnet. As I turned to grab my bag, I saw Arthur holding a picture. "Put that down!" I said running over and snatching it away from him.

He looked at me. "Are these your parents?"

"Yeah, so?" I wiped it then placed it down gently where it was before.

"Where are they?" I ceased moving and stared at the picture.

This picture was with Feli and I being held by our father and our mother smiling at her happy children; even Grandpa Rome was in this picture. It's the only picture that has all five of us with smiles on our faces. I cleared my throat to make the lump go away. "There dead."

The air had softened a bit and I dared myself to look at him. He was giving the face of pity to me. "I'm sorry."

"You should be!" He flinched. "Damn Brits! I hate them. If our parents hadn't befriended those bastards, they would still be here; Feli and I wouldn't have moved. We'd still be with our friends back in Italy and we wouldn't have to go through all this damn trouble of living alone and sad. And I hate being pitied! If there is someone who should be pitied it's Feli; he's taken it harder than me. I'm the one who's trying to move on, but I seem to be pulled back down into this state of depression. At least that was when my parents we always on my mind, but now I barely think about them." I looked away from the hurt Arthur and tried to drill holes in the walls with my eyes as I calmed down. "When I state that fact, I feel like that I'll forget them."

The blonde shook his head and patted my shoulder; I didn't bother it, I just let it rest there. "You could never forget them." I stopped staring at the wall and looked at him. His smile was friendly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...upset you. Now I know why you don't like the British, but you don't have to hate me, right? I wasn't the one who was part of the accident, was I?"

"Of course not, idiot." He chuckled and I smiled. _You know, this Brit may not be half bad. Still, I'm not going to let our friendship be too damn easy to handle._ I looked up at the clock and gasped. "Holy shit. We better get going." I grabbed my bag and headed to the door with a now freaked out blonde. "Where did the hour go?"

"You know what they say." Arthur said running along side me. "Time fly's when having fun."

I laughed aloud. "We were having fun?" He laughed as well. "Like hell we were." We laughed together as we entered the school and ran to out lockers. "See you in English." I say as he fished out his binders and ran.

He turned his head a bit and nodded as he continued going. I, too, fished out my stuff and ran to the class. As I entered through the door, the last bell rang and I sighed. "Nice timing, Mr. Vargas." I look at the teacher and scowl. He chuckled. "You can take the free seat next to Arthur."

"Just great." I say aloud. "I'm stuck with the Brit already." Arthur chuckled. I'm guessing he's already figured out that I'm stubborn.

I took my seat and he smiled. "Hello stranger."

"Let's keep it at that. Us as strangers." He chuckled and opened his book to the page our teacher specified for us. "By the way, my name's Romano." He looked up from his book and smiled.

"Getting soft now are we?" I scowled and opened my book as well.

"In your damn dreams, Brit." He shook his head and his full attention was now on the class.

After English was Spanish and I didn't mind; a lot of Italians knew Spanish since they were young, Feli and I are some of those Italians. When I saw that tomato bastard, though, I wanted to drop the course. "Roma!" He said waving his hand then pointing to the empty seat beside him. I was going to brush him off, but found my feet walking towards the seat. "Hey," he said as I sat down, "I didn't know you took Spanish."

I shrugged. "Most Italians take it, but I was forced to take the damn class." He was frowning. "What?"

"You don't like my language?" _He's a Spaniard? Oh shit. I just blew it. Wait._

I shook my head. "I like it it's just I've taken Spanish classes since I was five, so it gets old after a while." He smiled and nodded.

"I know how you feel. When it comes to English I'm the same." I just nodded then focused on the teacher, but I knew he wouldn't let us stop talking just yet. "So," he paused for me to turn, but I didn't and just continued, "when would you like to come to my house?"

My eyes widened and I couldn't help but look at him. _Why is he asking me now? Does he know that I want to go to his house. Wait, I didn't say where I wanted to go, so that means I could go anywhere, but still...damn it, I was going to ask him about coming over. Ugh! Damn._ I calmed down and shrugged. I seem to shrug a lot just to try and rub the people talking to me off. Sadly, this air head could never take a hint about someone not wanting him around. "I don't know, damn it." I whispered when I couldn't stand his stare.

He chuckled. "Antonio!" He looked at the teacher. "Are you talking while I teach?"

"No, ma'am." He said with a killer smile. She nodded then continued the lesson.

When I thought we were finally done talking, a note is thrown onto my desk. I ignore it at first, but his stare was starting to irritate me again; it's like he's drilling wholes into my head until I look at the note. I sigh and picked up the note. I read it and blushed. _Would you like to come tonight? And why don't you sleep over; if you don't have any plans after school that is. And I hope you sit at the same table with us again. Let's hope that this time we'll be able to eat. Antonio~_

"Idiot." He chuckled. I decided to write something back and took my pen. _I already have plans today. I'd never sleep at your place. And don't count on me sitting with you again. Damn tomato bastard._ I threw the note back to him and he read it instantly. He had frowned but then chuckled at the last part.

The next thing I knew, another note was tossed over. I read it. _I guess you were right about how it doesn't matter what you call others; you always will call me that won't you?_ I paused. Was it me or did this sound like he was sad that I called him that, or was he...happy. I peeked at his face and saw his smile again. He's happy. I read the rest. _It's too bad that you're busy. I was looking forward to your company today if you had come. Why wouldn't you sleep at my house? Oh and you looked like a tomato when you read the first note._ There was a smiley after that and I blushed again.

I wrote back: _Shut up, bastard! And I just don't want to spend nights at your house. I'm too new here._

I tossed, he read, he tossed. _So? It's fun to sleep at a new friends house, isn't it? You looked like a tomato again. _Smiley._ Oh and if you're wondering about cooking class, I heard we're making English dishes. If you don't like those dishes then you better bail. I'll bail with you, too; I don't like English food. Oh and English as in British._

I rolled my eyes. I knew what he meant when he said "English dishes" I'm not that dumb. _I __wouldn't know. I haven't really slept at a friends house; Feli is the one who did that. I stayed home. Who said I'd bail? Just because their food is shitty doesn't mean that I should bail the only class I like so far. Oh and I'm not an idiot, idiot._

I threw it back over to him and he read it. He had a frown when he read the first few things then smiled at the last thing. He gave me the note again. _Oh...where is Feli anyway? I haven't seen him. Since you're not bailing, I guess I'll stay as well._

I blushed and wrote back quickly. _Feli didn't feel well today. Why the hell would you stay if I stay?_

_ What happened? Is he okay? Because I don't want you to suffer the food alone._

_ Stop saying stupid things, idiot! And he's fine. He just didn't want to come to school today that's all._

And for the rest of class we passed notes. The bell rang after some minutes and the teacher was shocked at how our work was done even thought she knew we were passing notes. Now she knows that no matter what, we'll do our work and hand it in. We aren't that much of lazy ass bums and anyway, mom use to scold Feli and I back then. She scolded us for not being able to multitask and told us how. Later, we were able to pass notes and do word at the same time. This was when we were six and we didn't know what multitasking meant then.

After Spanish was gym, where I met Alfred, an obnoxious blonde who knows Arthur and claims to be his boyfriend. When he told me that, I was shocked and blinked. Arthur, on the other hand, blushed, slapped him upside the head and called him a "git". I laughed and Arthur blushed even more. Once that class was done, it was math class next, then lunch came after. The trio sat where we were yesterday and the potato bastard joined only because he wanted to ask about my brother. I told him off and said that he shouldn't bother my brother: "else I'll tear your balls off and you won't be able to germinate afterward." Gilbert snickered and the one being warned, and threatened, just shook his head as he ate his meal.

Cooking class came next and I should have bailed; Arthur was cooking and when I ate his food, I almost died from food poisoning, or at least that's what I thought it was. I never knew food could be made so horribly. My almost faint attack gave Antonio and I an excuse to leave. "That damn food was horrible." I shared while splashing my face in the bathroom sink.

"Told you we should have bailed." I glared as he giggled. "Well, now you know and now you'll learn to steer clear of that food; especially the food made by Arthur."

"Damn right." He chuckled again and we left once I felt better.

After cooking, came science, then history, then study hall, then school was over. I walked out with my bag full of finished homework and stretched my arms. "Damn, this day was too long."

"Not for me." I looked behind me and saw the Spaniard. "So, you walk home?"

I nodded. "I live right across from the school." I said pointing to my white house with green shutters and a red roof. We got the house because it had the three colors of the Italian flag. "It's not that much of a hassle to come to school, except this morning. That damned Arthur had distracted me this morning and almost made me late."

Antonio laughed and clapped my shoulder. "I wasn't able to ask you during lunch, but," he met my eyes and I couldn't look away, "are you sure you don't want to come over? I know you said you had plans, but-"

"I don't have plans." He blinked and I blushed, realizing what I said. I sighed turning away. "I said that because I was worried about Feli, b-but I can come over if you want." I could feel the rays of happiness jump from his smile onto my back. "But I'm not sleeping over!" I shout as I turn and point at him.

He nodded. "That's okay. You can do that some other day." I let my hand fall, and, no sooner did it rest against my side did Antonio's hand grab it as he dragged me off. "Let's go!" He said as I tried to gain my balance and looked at my hand being held by his. "My house is a couple of blocks from the school."

I continued to stare at our touching hands and started blushing. "Bastard." I mumbled.

I didn't fight him once on the walk to his house and I ignored all the people who were giving us either surprised, disgusted or angered looks while we passed them. He's making me embarrassed and I focus on our hands to block out the other things around me. I tired to describe how his hand felt in my mind and wound up saying it's soft, warm, comforting, like we were meant to hold hands..._wait...what did I just think?_ I shook my head a bit and regretted it as both of the dreams I had this morning came to mind. I knew that the first one was with a fraud, but still, I'm holding hands with the actual person that my mind fantasized about having sex with me. I tried to throw that thought away and concentrated on the other one. I smiled and blushed as I recalled the nice feeling I had when dreaming this up.

As I'm off in my own world, I didn't notice Antonio stopping and walked right into him. "Damn it," I say looking up at him, "warn me when you're going to stop." He just smiled and dragged me again towards a house.

"This is my home, Roma." He said as he stopped again, but this time on the door step. "I hope you'll like it."

He was still holding my hand as he opened the door to his read house. I didn't need to know why he had it red; there could only be two reasons: red is one color of the Spanish flag, and it's the color of tomatoes. I smiled at the second reason and was pulled into the house of the one person who I didn't want to be alone with. What was sad, though, was my fear about him living alone came true. _Why does this bastard have to live alone?_ I whine inside my head. _This is going to be a damned visit. I can feel it._

* * *

><p><strong>Third one in, yes! And this one has more description of the dream :) but it's not what he was expecting. He also starts fearing the worst about what will happen between him and the "tomato bastard". You know Romano should stop calling him that when i'm typing even thought Antonio doesn't really mind. "It's a way Roma~ shows his love!" is what the Spaniard would probably say. lol<strong>

**So, so far Romano is going to have his first visit, and possibly first (forced) sleep over (but who know?), and i wonder if everything will go right or go wrong. Let's hope that it goes right, but you never know, it could start out right then start going wrong. I might do that just for the heck of it ;)**

**I'm glad that i've gotten a couple of reviews so far and i only had two chapters up, but i guess i should just be thankful. So thanks to those who have reviewed so far. I hope you still like this story once i continue.**

**By the way, i don't know when i'll be updating the next parts of my stories; i'm in drama this year and i'm going to be pretty busy, so it might be a while, but i'll try to update when i can. I swear. Oh and anyone who has read Bela's Break Through and started reading the sequel to it, Is this Friendship or Is this Love, i'll have you know that the second chapter will be in soon.**

**Thanks for reading! R&R! :)**


	4. Dinner

I was hoping that this visited wouldn't be as damned as I thought it would be, and it turned out to be actually pretty well, at first anyway. He dragged me into his house still holding my hand, and showed me ever nook and cranny in his house. The floors were mostly wood and they were polished very well; they had been the most beautiful wooden flooring's I've ever seen. As we descended down the hall, he took a right almost making me slam my face in the wall's corner. _Damn tomato bastard, if he does that again he'll wake up with bruises and possibly bite marks._

Our feet went from slick wood to soft carpets and the feeling was so nice. He showed me the living room and I took notice at how most everything was wither red or blue, and smirked. "Do you like these damn colors or something?"

He turns and smiles. "Both." I gave him an eye roll as he giggled.

The couch was a light blue while the carpet was a dark reddish maroon; the colors did go with one another, but once you saw the brown coffee table and the midnight blue curtains and all the other different shades of color, all you could do was admire the room. "Damn," I mumbled, "this rooms nicely decorated."

"Thanks." I looked behind me and noticed he wasn't holding my hand anymore and that he was waiting in the doorway for me. "Come, you still need to see the kitchen."

I followed him and we crossed the small hallway going into both the kitchen and dinning room. The dinning room's floor was the same as the hallways, but the kitchens floor was a lighter wood color and went into red tiles. _He definitely knows how to combine colors and two different flooring's._ The two rooms were separated by a counter in the kitchen that also had red tiles, but also with a creamy white tiled pattern. _Everything in this damn house is either wood, red, or blue. Man that's a bit crazy unless those are your favorite colors and you like wood. I'm being stupid right now._ I shook my head and looked around again.

"What do you think?" My eyes crossed his and I instantly looked away blushing; his smile was too much for me right now.

I crossed my arms and shrugged. "It's...average." Actually I think this is the best house I've ever stepped in but I'd rather chop my balls off then compliment this bastard...again.

I knew he was expecting more, but he didn't get anymore and just sighed. "Would you like to see my room, too?" I whipped my head to look at him, blushing even more. He seemed to get the picture and blushed as well. Instead of looking away thought he smiled and came up to me, pinching me cheeks. "You're so cute when you look like a tomato."

I whacked his hand away and rubbed the spot he pinched. "Stop calling me that! It's stupid." I mumbled the last part, and I'm glad he didn't really hear it.

"Aw, but Roma~, you do look like one when you blush intensely." I punched his arm and he laughed as he rubbed it. "Ow, you have some punch there."

"Believe me," I said glaring, "that's not as hard as the other punches I give to ass holes." He weakly smiled and chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't punch your damn lights out unless you're an ass hole or you make Feli cry."

"I'd never do that." He said defending himself. "I'm guessing that you'd punch Ludwig then, right?"

"Damn straight." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and started staring at the kitchen again. "That damn potato bastard had better not make Feli cry, or else I will do all the things I've threatened him with."

Antonio shook his head. "You need to lighten up a bit and give Ludwig a chance." I glared at him again. "Look, just try and not insult him for a day." I raised my eyebrow as I looked at him. "I bet you could at least do that."

"And if I don't?" I was interested in what he was getting at even though it could possibly be the most embarrassing thing that he could have me do.

He stood there for a second and smiled. "If you don't, you have to let Ludwig take care of Feli-"

"What?! I'd never let that ass of a German be alone with my brother. Who know what he could do; who know what my brother could do to him?" I was freaking out until he grabbed me and made me look at his eyes.

"-while you stay at my house for the entire week of vacation that's coming up in two weeks." My mouth went dry. _Just where the hell is he getting at? Why would he want to deal with me for a whole fucking week? Is he insane or just and idiot? He could pull off being both, which he's probably doing right now. _"Are we going to place the bet?"

I blinked and scowled. "Yeah, but what will I do if I win?" He was surprised. Did he think I couldn't pull something off like being nice to someone I hated for a day...actually, that's going to be one hell of a thing for me to do; I've never been successful at not swearing at someone for less that five minutes. Yes I'm that much of a potty mouth, or, as some would say, I'm too close to having a trucker's mouth. I focused on him and smiled. "If I win, you have to do whatever I tell you to do for the rest of the damn school year."

He blinked and laughed. "That's exactly what I'd expect you to say." I gave him a questioned look. "You're just the type of person that would actually say or bet something like that to another person." I scowled as he laughed again. "It's true, Roma, you do."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, bastard. Are we going to make the bet official of not?" He nodded and extended his hand; I put mine in his and we shook them making the bet official. "All right," I said releasing our hands, "all I have to do is be nice to the damn bastard for a day." _That's going to be a damn problem; all I want to do is insult him and threaten him about my brother...this isn't going to end well. _He nodded and ruffled up my hair. As he did, his hand hit my curl. "Chigi!" I swatted his hand away and he looked bewildered as I blushed.

"What did I do?" I turned away from him and he decided to touch the curl again. "Is it because it touched this?" I was holding back a moan as I felt myself get turned on. "What is this anyway?" He yanked it lightly and my eyes went wide.

"D-don't yank it, bastard." I breathed out. I raised my hand and gripped it around his wrist. "Could you stop touching it, damn it?"

He stopped moving his fingers and slowly released my curl. I released his wrist still not facing him. "Lo siento." He apologized in Spanish. "Pero, what is it?"

"It's a curl, idiot." He grabbed my shoulders and made me turn around, showing my beet red face.

"It's not a normal curl, is it?" His eyes were serious. "Please tell me, Roma; I want to learn more about you."

"Why the hell would you want to know more about me?" I said fidgeting in his hold.

He smiled. "Because I want to learn more about my new friend." I finally got free of his hold and turned around again, crossing my arms. "Roma~"

"Stop calling me that, damn it!" He just laughed. I rolled my eyes as I headed into the hallway. He followed me as I went into the living room and sat on the couch. I grabbed the remote sitting in front of me and turned on the television noticing that nothing interesting was on. I sighed and shut it off. "What the hell am I suppose to do here?"

He shrugged and sat next to me. "We could talk." I glared at him knowing that he meant: Let's talk about ourselves so we can learn more about each other. But that's not going to happen. As if he knew that no conversation was going to take place, he got up and headed to the kitchen. "I guess I'll make an early dinner then." I watched is back then found my eyes wandering down and staring at his ass.

I blushed and smacked myself as I looked away at the one wall; once I did, noticed some pictures. I got up off the couch and went over to look at them. Some of them had the idiot in them, no shocker there, but I also saw someone else in some of them; another boy. I scanned over the photos he had and found one on a stand where it just had the boy in it. I picked it up and looked at him. He had the same brown hair as the Spaniard I know, but his hair was shorter and a bit neater.

"That's my brother." I jumped and almost dropped the picture, but grabbed it in time. I peeked over my shoulder and saw Antonio leaning on the door frame of the living room. "He doesn't live with me anymore; he's in college." He came over to me and took the picture from my hands to place it back where it was before. "He isn't really all that important to talk about."

I was confused; he was just telling me a bit about his brother but then brushed him off so easily. I just ignored my thought and scowled. "What the hell are you doing in here?" He looks at me. "Aren't you supposed to be making our damn dinner?"

He smiled as he chuckled and ruffled my hair again, grazing my curl. "Yeah. I guess I'll get back to cooking." He left the room with me blushing like the easily turned on idiot I am. _It's his damn fault for touching my curl so much._

I was going to go back to the couch when I spotted another picture with the bastard in it; this time he was with a girl and another guy. I could tell that they were siblings since they both had blonde hair, but what I noticed is that Antonio was all smiley with the girl and the other guy was giving him a glare that even surpassed mine. He really hates the tomato bastard, that's what I'm getting from the picture. I chuckled. _Finally, someone I know who hates the air head; I may not know him personally, but a simple picture is all I need._

I looked around the room again until I got bored and went into the hall. I walked down the hall a bit more and saw more pictures on the walls; they were random pictures of either him, houses, gardens, or tomatoes. I wish I was kidding about the tomatoes, but I'm not. I passed the frames and noticed the three last doors in the hall; one in the middle, one to the left, and the other on the right. I didn't know which one to take, so I went into the middle; it was the bathroom. Once I opened the door and turned on the lights, my mouth dropped. The room was like the kitchen when it came to the tiles, but what got me was how everything that was made out of material had tomatoes on it. "Damn, with all these tomatoes, one would wonder if he's sane. Also if he has a pair of boxers with tomatoes on them." I shivered at the thought. _He's too obsessed with this food item._ I turned the light off and closed the door.

I released a sigh as I let go of the handle and looked at the door to my right. _If this is his room, it better not be filled with tomatoes._ I braced myself and opened the door as quick as I could and saw that it was, indeed, his room. To my surprise, it wasn't filled to the brim with tomatoes. The only tomato I saw was a red pillow shaped as one. I sighed again and decided to check his room out. The color of the room was almost like the living room, but it was mostly blue instead of red. His room was average, to my relief; stands, wardrobes, a mirrored dresser, a desk with a computer. "_You've got mail._"

I inched up an eyebrow. _The idiot left his computer on. _I looked back at the door to see if he was there and sat in the chair in front of the screen. _It won't hurt, would it?_ I moved the mouse and woke up the computer. Almost instantly, a chat popped up. _Who the hell could be ScatteredRosePetals...wait, could that possibly...?_

I scrolled down a bit and saw what the person typed. "Hey Tonio~, I saw you go home with that lovely Italian; does that mean you're going to do it?" My question was answered, Francis.

What does he mean by "it" though? What could he possibly mean? I was about to type in a response when a hand was places on my shoulder. "What are you doing?" I yelped as I turned around making the chair swivel. I saw Antonio and couldn't help but think: _Shit, I'm in big trouble now._ He looked at the screen then at me. "Were you reading private things?"

I shook my head. "No, damn it, why the hell would I?" He eyed me suspiciously but sighed as he pulled me out of the seat and pushed me out of his room.

"Dinner's ready. Go wait for me in the dinning room." I nodded and walked to the other room.

He didn't follow me but I didn't really focus on that. _Damn it, he's going to think I'm a jackass who likes to look at peoples personal things. I'm not though, but he doesn't know that. Maybe we should talk to learn more about each other...would he want to talk to me now?_ I was making myself nervous and worried as I took a seat at the table. Just to keep myself from thinking up more worries, I looked at the food placed in front of me.

There was a huge dish in the middle that held the main meal and there was a bowl of salad next to it. I looked closer at the food; it had some green peppers filled with grounded meat and rice. It also looked like there was a sauce mixed in it. I eyed some other red piece of food in it and instantly knew it was tomato. _He did say that he would make me another tomato dish if I visited his place. I wonder what this dish is called. It looks familiar but I can't recall the name._

"It's Stuffed Peppers." I look and spot him in the doorway again. "At least that's what a friend of mine calls it anyway. Her mom really likes that stuff, and honestly it's really good." I eyed the food again and give a slight nod. He took the seat across from me and folded his hands together. "If you don't mind, I'll saw a simple grace."

"I don't mind." He nodded and closed his eyes. I stared a him a bit before I closed mine, too.

He took in a lung full of air then started. "Dear heavenly Father," I opened my eyes at half mast to take a sneak peek at him, "we thank you for this food we are about to eat, and I also thank you for allowing me to have my friend Roma over for a meal." I blushed and I could see he was, too. I closed my eyes as quickly as I could and listened to him finish. "I hope that you will let us be close friends." He paused for a minuted and I took a chance at opening my eyes. He was looking at me. I blushed even more and turned my head to the side. "Bless this food we are about to eat and allow us to have some new memories to think about. Amen."

I heard him pick up his fork and scoop some of the Stuffed Pepper onto his plate. I, too, grabbed some of the food and placed it onto my plate. I picked at it a bit then picked some of it up to eat it. Once I ate it, I was greeted with the taste of homemade sauce mixed with flavored spices; it was a splendid taste and the meat, pepper, and rice just added more texture and taste. I haven't tasted this dish like this before and I could quickly learn to like it.

I chewed what was in my mouth and gulped it down before I took a sip of the water in front of me. "Is it good?" I set down the glass and looked at him.

I nodded a bit and shrugged. "It's fine, I guess." He chuckled a bit. I bet he figured out that I won't give an out right compliment. I picked up another part of the food and ate it again. Once my mouth was cleared, went for another piece. "So what did you reply to the French bastard?"

"So you did read it." I froze. _Shit. Do I want to make this any more awkward? I should've kept my mouth shut._ I heard him shrug. "I just told him that I was about to have dinner with you and to leave me alone until I replied back."

"Oh." I picked at my food again. "What was he talking about?" I decided to look him in the eye and saw he was confused. "He asked if you were going to "do it". What does he mean?"

He blushed and laughed. "I-it's nothing. He's just being the usual idiot." He kept laughing; trying to make it look like that was all it was, but it wasn't. I could tell.

"Uh-huh." I finished my plate and got some more.

"I'm guessing you must like it to grab seconds." I blushed and scowled.

"I'm just hungry. I'd eat anything if I was hungry."

"Would you eat Arthur's food?" Just by mentioning his food, I lost my appetite and paled. "Didn't think so."

"You shouldn't mention that damn food. I just lost my appetite because of you." He laughed. "It's not funny! You shouldn't talk about gross things while at the table."

"Sorry." He wiped a tear that was forming in his eyes. "I couldn't help but ask that stupid question."

I scowled, but didn't say anything more. I looked at the food and took a bite which made me gain hunger again. I could tell he was smiling. I ignored it, though, and just chowed on the food. I finished it and got up to put the dish in the sink. Antonio followed me. "So," I said as he entered the dinning room to clean, "are you ever going to talk about you're brother?"

"Miguel?" He grabbed the dishes and I grabbed some other ones. "Why?" I shrugged as we both put them near the sink. He smiled. "Do you want to know more about me?" I blushed at his smile and before I could call him the usual tomato bastard, he spoke. "Like I said, he's nothing really to talk about. He's in college, has a girlfriend, hates the classes, loves his friends. He like an average brother that's Portuguese."

"Portuguese?" He nodded. "But you're a Spaniard aren't you? How can your brother be Portuguese?"

He shrugged. "Our mother had a child with a Portuguese and a Spaniard. He was the Portuguese, I was the Spaniard." I nodded. "So, since I shared something about me, will you share something about you?"

"No." I stated bluntly.

"But Roma~ that's not fair." I pouted.

"I don't give a damn." I crossed my arms and watched his face go from a frown to a puppy dog face. "Oh, not the damn puppy dog face." He whined like a dog and I rolled my eyes. "Is that supposed to convince me even more?" He didn't answer, just kept begging. "Stop making that damn face!...Fine!" I shouted giving up. He cheered. "What do you want to know?"

He gave me his air headed smile. "Tell me what you're life was like before you came here."

I frowned. _He's basically asking me to tell him everything. Oh well._ I sighed. "I use to live in Italy before we moved out here." He nodded and took a seat knowing it'd be quiet a bit to tell. "I use to live with my mom and dad. We also had a Grandfather that lived above the garage. Feli and I loved to go visit him; he was an all right guy even though he paid me no mind and gave his full attention to my brother." I notice him frowning but ignored him and continued. "When we turned eight, our Grandpa Rome passed away in his sleep with his sloppy grin on his face; sometimes I laugh at his smile, but I still know that he went to heaven peacefully and with no pain. Years later, when Feli and I were fourteen, which was two years ago, our parents got into an accident...and died." He gasped. "Before the accident, we had moved here into this town. Our parents let us pick the house and we chose the one that had the colors of our flag. Now Feli and I live alone in the house that we feel in love with, and I don't know about him, but I've come to dislike it a bit."

I paused for a second and he took the advantage to ask some questions. "How did you're parents die? And how did you handle it?"

I scowled at him, but then sighed as I frowned. "They were partying with their British friends and the Brit who was driving collided with a tractor-trailer and made them roll down a hill, crushing the roof and passengers on impact of the ground." He looked at his hands now sad about the truth. "When Feli and I heard about it, we cried our eyes out. We didn't go to school for two years since we were torn; well I got over it a bit, but Feli just couldn't take it. The school gave us a tutor and taught us what was taught in the school, so that will answer the one damn question: 'if you weren't in school for two years, how are you at the grade you're in?'" I rolled my eyes. "That question's stupid. Anyway, Feli would cry almost every night, but after a year had passed, he started to smile again. We all were glad to see it, but I knew it was forced. Most of his smiles aren't forced now, but they were last year." I smiled a bit and heard him chuckle. "What?"

"Your smile is a sweet smile." I blush and look away with a scowl. He laughs again, but then quiets down. "I'm sorry." I just listened to him. "I guess wanting to learn more about someone is a bit selfish. I didn't mean for you to share something so...sad."

"It's all right, damn bastard." He smiled. "I'm fine with the damn memories. It's Feli who can't handle them, so don't ask him. You got that, tomato bastard?"

He nodded. "Don't worry. I won't ask him anything about it." He got up and patted my shoulder. "I know that we just started talking and that I'm going to miss your company, but it's getting late. You should head home." I was confused but didn't argue.

I thanked him for dinner and left for home. _ You know, the visit wasn't half bad. Of course there were some stupid things that he said, but still...it was damn pleasant to be out of the house with a friend._ I rounded the corner and walked to the door. Once I opened it, I was greeted with a hug. "How did the visit go? Did Antonio make a good dinner?"

I blinked as Feli gave me a smile. "I-it was fine." My eyes went forward. "Who the hell told you that I went to that idiots house."

"Francis told Gilbert who told Ludwig who told me." When he said the potato's name, he stepped out of the living room. I glared at him. "I hope you don't mind, but Ludwig here kept me company while you were gone." Right on cue Feli clung to Ludwig's arm.

I scowled. "Of course I would mind." He frowned and I instantly remembered the bet Antonio had with me. I cussed and sighed. "No I don't." He was now confused, but before he could ask, I went to bed. "Night Feli."

Once I closed my door, I stripped and crawled into bed. _This damn bet's going to kill me tomorrow._ I sighed. _I hope I win, and when I do, that bastard needs to be ready for him to follow my every order._ I gave an evil grin and closed my eyes. The image I saw before I drifted off to sleep was his smiling face. _Damn...tomato...bastard._

"_Good night Roma~"_

* * *

><p><strong>I know this isn't as good as the other chapter's but the next one, i hope, will make up for it. I bet you can guess what it'll be about. ;)<strong>

**So yeah, i've been busy for a while and it took me some time to finally type this up. I'm so glad that it's finally in. It was bugging me to the point i would try to type past midnight to finish it. I'm exasperating a bit, but it's true for some of the other chapters in other stories i've done.**

**So how was it? What do you think of the dinner? Does the meal they had sound yummy? Because it actually is. I should know, my family makes it for my mom every year on her birthday. Yep, that part about Antoinio having a friend whose mom likes the stuff, yeah that's sort of me, but it could also be someone else. But hey you learned something else about me, I like stuffed peppers. Technically i like the rice, meat, and tomatoes, but not really the pepper, too spicy for me.**

**I hope you liked it. It took me a while to type. Thanks for reading this story ^^ R&R if possible. **


	5. Win or Lose

When I woke up the next morning, I wanted to go back to bed. I didn't think Feli would force that bastard to spend the night. I saw the potato sitting in our couch and was trying so hard not to yell at him to leave. I scurried off into the kitchen where Feli was making eggs and bacon with sausage. I cringed at the sausage and gave my fratello a glare. "Why is he here?"

"I told him he could stay over for the night." Feli didn't bother to look at me. "You said you didn't mind."

"I was talking about him being over to keep you company!" I spat as quietly as I could. "Where the hell did he sleep?"

"With me." My on eyebrow twitched. "I didn't mind sharing the bed, so we slept on the same bed."

I was livid now, but I kept my composure. I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath of air in and out. "W-well," I opened my eyes to look at my brother and saw him gazing at me, "next time, let him sleep on the couch."

His eyes lit up and he hugged me. "Ve! You'll let him come over again?"

My hand twitched; I would usually yell at him saying "Hell no!" but I had to keep the bet going on. I don't want to be with that other bastard for an entire week. "Y-yeah." I said almost out of air. _I'm not use to being so kind to anyone; I am nice to Feli, but only once in a while._

He released me and grabbed three plates to fill with the food. He lightly shoved one in my arms and went to Ludwig. I sighed and ate my food as quickly as I could so I had the chance to go to school early. Once I devoured the food and drank some water, I grabbed my bag and headed out, telling Feli I wanted to be early.

I ran into the school and went to my locker. I was hoping to be alone for a bit so I could vent my irritation at nothing in particular, but the Brit came up to my side. "Early again, are we?"

I gave him an annoyed scowl. "Leave me alone Artie." I smiled as he scowled at his nickname. "I'm not in the mood today; talk to me tomorrow."

"What's wrong?" He asked folding his arms. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed at a certain someone's house?"

I was confused at his question, but then remembered last night. I blushed, but kept scowling. "Who the hell do you know that I went to that bastard's house?" He was amused now and laughed a bit. "Anyway, I went home after dinner; nothing happened between the idiot and I."

"Well," he covered his mouth a bit, "he and I talk in our chat rooms. Even the frog chats with him; so does Gilbert, Alfred, Ludwig, and others." He pokes my shoulder a bit. "You should get one so you can chat with everyone."

I scoffed. "I'd never do that." I closed my locker and started walking to class; he followed me. "Go away."

"No," he said with a pout, "stop trying to get rid of me; I already told you-"

"I'm not trying to get rid of you; I'm just too annoyed and angered right now and I want to be left alone!" I stopped and glared into his face. He was taken aback by the shout, but stayed next to me. "I have to deal with the damn potato bastard for an entire day and be nice to him, so I'm sort of livid."

"Why are you upset about being nice?" He asked with a perplexed look. "And why do you "have to"?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at the floor. "I'm never really nice; I swear, call people "bastards", "idiots", "jack asses" or whatever else I can call them." I was wondering if I should tell him about the bet and sighed. "I made a bet with someone saying that I could be nice to the bas- uh Ludwig for a day; I took the bet and now I feel like I'm being tested or something." I waited for him to say something.

He cleared his throat. "You made the bet with Antonio, didn't you?" My head snapped up. "He told me last night about making a bet with you, but he didn't say anything else about it." I scowled again. "To tell you the truth, Romano, with the information I gained about the bet, I can confirm my guess about you not being able to do it."

I frowned a bit. "you know, I'm starting to doubt myself as well." I glanced at the wall. "Damn stubbornness; why do I have to prove things that I can't even do?"

He chuckled. "Pride?" I pondered then nodded. "Everyone wants to keep their pride from being dented, so they'll do anything." I sighed as I looked at him. "Don't worry though," he clapped my shoulder, "I'll try to help you accomplish the bet."

I smiled, then scowled as I crossed my arms. "Who says I need any help?" He chuckled and a grin gave way on my face. "Let's get to class; I don't want to be late because of you."

"If there is someone to blame about us being late, it's you." I snorted.

"There's no way in hell I'm the reason for having us come late." He smiled as he chuckled; I snickered with him.

We were the first to arrive in the class room and took our seats. We talked with each other only briefly until the bell rang. The first block went by fast and so did Spanish class; Antonio and I were just passing notes again even though I tried to ignore him. _He's the reason I'm in this mess, why am I talking to him?_ Then came gym.

I totally forgot about the potato being in the same gym class as me and stayed on the bench as much as I could. Arthur was there to keep me company, but Alfred and Ludwig came over to get a drink of water. "Hey," Alfred goes as he sits next to Arthur, "why don't you guys come out and play?"

"I told you I sucked at sports." Arthur states. "I don't know why they bother putting me in gym when I won't do anything." I chuckled.

"Well, how 'bout you, Romano?" I gave the blonde a sarcastic look.

"I don't feel good today, so I'm not playing." Al just smirked.

"Liar, you just don't want to lose the bet." I blushed.

I glared at Arthur but he put his arms up in defense saying he didn't tell him. "What bet?" Ludwig asked.

Al smiled and clapped the potato's shoulder. "Nothing really, just Romano has to-" I head butted him in the gut before he could continue.

"It's nothing." I say sternly yet politely. "Just a stupid bet that I intend on winning."

"Dude, no offense, but you won't be able to win." I glare at the annoying blonde. I was about to do more than just head butt him if he didn't shut up. "You're not that nice to everyone, and being nice to a certain guy for a day is going to be hard for you." I was going to punch him but Arthur grabbed my arm before I could reach the bastard's face.

"Who does he have to be nice to?" I glanced at Ludwig and scowled.

"You might as well know." _Damn it I can't believe I'm going to tell this bastard that I need to be nice to him._ "I have to be nice to you, so I can't call you 'potato bastard', 'bastard', or insult you or what I usually do or say to you."

He thought about the bet for a second and I could've sworn he was holding back a smirk. "That's going to be hard." I glared at the grass and scowled some more. "I wonder how long you can be kind to me when it's obvious that you hate my guts." I hear a chuckle and look at his face. _This is going to kill me. I just know it._ "You know, I haven't seen your brother since this morning. I know he came to school, but I haven't seen him in the halls. It's weird not having him cling to my arm when he has the chance."

My eyebrow twitched. _He's testing me._ I exhaled and softened my face a bit. "I don't know where he could be. I don't really pay attention to him since I'm in the same class as the Brit and that damn tomato bastard that started all of this shit." I felt Arthur's stare and I knew he was happy that I didn't say "that damn Brit" like I usually do. "And I wouldn't worry about him; he may be a scaredy cat, but he can out run anyone, even me."

"Is that because you're Italian?" I glared at Alfred and saw his daring smirk.

"Just because we're Italian doesn't mean that's why we're weak and scared of almost everything." I realized what I said and tried to fix myself. "He's the one who's scared of most things, not me." They laughed and I scowled.

We heard a whistle and saw the coach waving his arm for us to get on the field. "You should play, Romano." I glance at Alfred. "You have a killer head butt; it could be useful."

I looked out at the field and scoffed. "As long as I'm not the quarter back, I'll play."

"Wow. Is this bet affecting you?" I glared at him and he laughed. "Could you be the runner? All you have to do is catch the ball, dodge the other players, and run to the goal." I pondered about the position and hesitantly nodded. "Great. Let's practice with you as the runner. Coach!" He ran over to Coach Jackson.

I saw the two speak with each other and just stood on the sideline. "Are you really going to try that position?" I glanced at Arthur. "You're going to get hurt."

I shrugged. "It's not like I haven't gotten hurt from playing football before." He smiled weakly and I sighed. "I'm only doing this because your boyfriend asked me to." He blushed and scowled.

"Why would you do that?" I shrugged again. "You better not like him."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't go that way and even if I did, he's not my type." I chuckled a bit and noticed the coach waving me over. "Looks like my funeral will be coming sooner than I hoped." Arthur shook his head and wished me luck.

I got onto the field and Alfred described to me what I had to do and where to go again. "I'm going to throw the ball. Keep you eye on it as you run forward and catch it; try not to get thrown down by the other team and run for a touchdown." I nodded and went to the place my position was in.

He called random numbers and once he said hike, I ran forward dodging everyone. I looked at Alfred and saw him throw the ball and once I caught it, I almost froze. All the boys on the other team went after me and I high tailed it for the goal yelling: "Chigi!" I easily dodged the others and got a touchdown. Everyone cheered and I hid behind the goal post trying to catch my breath. _I'm never doing that again._

The coach was speechless. I came over to him and questioned him. He cleared his throat. "I've never seen anyone run that fast." I smiled and straightened up a bit. "Now, Alfred said you could to defense, too, would you like to try it?"

I saw a motion picture of me doing that in my head and saw myself being flattened by a bigger guy than me. A smile twitched onto my face. "I don't know. Um…I guess I could." He nodded and Alfred pointed to another spot for me.

"Remember; just hold him back long enough for me to throw the ball." I exhaled and nodded.

I crouched down like the others and looked at the one in front of me; it was Ludwig. He smiled. "I'll go easy on you."

"Don't bother." I spat at him. "I'm not that weak." He just chuckled and I got angrier. _I can take out all of my anger on trying to hold him back._ I smiled an evil grin. _This is going to be fun._ Alfred did the usual and once he said hike, Ludwig and I were pushing against each other. _You're not going to take my fratello away from me. He's the only family I have. I don't care if he likes you; you can't have him._ I pushed even harder and made the potato fall back a bit. He fell to the ground and dragged me down with him. I quickly got up and brushed myself off. "I told you that I'm not that weak." I smirked as he stood.

"I guess I have to watch out for your strength then." I could hear some sarcasm and got irritated. He still thought I was weak. "I held back on you."

"I told you not to, damn it!"

"Ah-ah-ah." I hear the annoying voice of Alfred. "Don't start, otherwise we'll tell Antonio you failed."

_I can't be mean to him, but I can be mean to Al._ "So what? I don't give a damn." I say to Alfred.

"It looks like you do; you're trying to yell at me rather than him now." I was getting more irritated.

"Just shut the fuck up!" I yelled at him.

I stormed away from the group and sat next to Arthur. "So," he goes, "did you like being on the team?"

I pouted and leaned on my arms. "No. It's a damn hassle, and anyway, I'd be too lazy to play." He chuckled and I glanced at him. "It was fun for just a moment. That's all."

"Yeah," he goes while stifling a giggle, "only because you got to make Ludwig fall to the ground." I scowled. "He held back didn't he?"

"I told him not to." I groaned. "Damn potato bastard." I see the Brit eye me. "I didn't say it to his face, so it doesn't count." He rolls his eyes and we start to watch the others play ball. Oops, wrong sport.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"You should be our runner for the team," Alfred said as he came over to the lunch table with Arthur and I, "you'd get us a lot of victories."

"If you want a runner, ask Feli; he'll gladly join if he knows that Ludwig's in the sport." This has been the fifteenth time he's said this and I was about to burst. "Now if you don't mind, could you leave me alone while I eat?"

"You know I'm starting to wish the bet was for you to be nice to everyone, not just Ludwig." I growled. "Fine, I'll leave you alone. For now anyway."

I sat in my usual spot, in front of the tomato bastard, and ate my lunch. "So," Antonio starts. I ignore him and concentrate on eating, "have you lost yet?"

"He's been close to losing." Alfred stated. I glared at him as he smiled.

"Does calling Ludwig a 'damn potato bastard' count even if he didn't say it to his face?" My glare scanned over to Arthur.

The idiot pondered. "No, I don't think it does. I said 'to Ludwig' and that can be taken as: in front of him, in ear shot, to his face, or many things."

I swallowed the portion of my lunch and opened my mouth. "Why does it feel like that you guys hope that I lose?" They look at me. "You do realize that if I lose I'm stuck at Antonio's house for a whole week and Ludwig will be with my brother for the time I'm gone, right?" They smile and I instantly knew that they talked about it over their chats and sided with the bastard immediately. "Damn bastards." I mumble as I bite my sandwich.

Ludwig came over to the table with my brother and they sat next to me. "Ve, I hear that Romano and Antonio made a bet, and it's for Romano to be nice to Ludwig." He smiled and hugged the tall blonde's arm. "I wonder if he'll win?"

My ear twitched. He wanted me to lose. I know how he thinks and I know who he likes, so it makes sense, but still. _Why does everyone seem to side against me? I have friends right? Then there should be some that support me…right?_ I was frowning as I finished my lunch. _Why am I always the least favorite of the twins? Why do I feel like that nobody would want to stay by my side? I'm getting too negative, but I can't help it._

"What's wrong, Roma?" I snap out of my slight depression and focus on Antonio. He didn't have his painted on smile on his face; it was a worried and concerned look. "Are you okay?"

I took notice of the others talking and figured out he was the only one paying attention to me. _Looks like I'm not the main subject now, _I smiled a sarcastic smirk, _when was I ever the main subject._ "I'm fine." I lied.

My gaze fell on my brother and Ludwig and I just stared. I was fine with the potato being their, but… "Ve." My brother thought no one was watching them and he kissed the brut on the cheek. Ludwig went eighteen shades of red and I snapped.

"Damn potato, get away from my brother or I'll shove a stick up your ass so far that you won't be able to shit for months." Okay, honestly, that was one of the most stupid insults I ever gave, and it just blurted out. I had completely forgotten the bet I made and lost it; now I'm doomed.

Feli was trying not to smile. My mouth dropped at my blindness. He planned this. From the moment he heard about the bet, he planned on making me lose it and fail to keep the bet going. _Damn sneaky bastard._ I was astonished at his genius of plan, but still pissed off at how he wanted me to face defeat from the bet.

"Looks like I'll be having a guest come over during the week of vacation." I glared at the smiling Spaniard. "It'll be fun to have you over, Roma. I already made plans on what we'll do."

"You made plans? Even though I hadn't lost the bet?" I was getting more depressed, but my anger exceeded my sadness. "I'm leaving." I gathered my stuff and threw the garbage away. I couldn't stand being near any of the right now, so I ran away. _Why is it that when I want to win something, people want me to lose?_

I held back my tear as I entered the nurse's office claiming to feel sick and asking if I could go home. I acted like I was ill and she let me go. Once I entered the house, I ran to my room, secluding myself from everything. I knew that the vacation week was with two weeks of agony, but I felt like it was closer than that.

I was upset at my loss, but really there was a reason I didn't want to lose: I was afraid that if I stayed too long at his house, my dreams would come true. Not my pleasant dreams, my messed up dreams. _I haven't had them in a while, but still,_ I sighed,_ that doesn't mean I still won't have them come to mind._

I rolled over in bed and forced myself to fall asleep. "Damn tomato bastard." I stared at the wall before I closed my eyes. "You're an idiot…Antonio."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's been a while, but i've been at play practice every night. I try to type the stories in school and i typed this one up at school and finished today. I was so happy to finish it today and when i got back home, i instantly went on to update this story :)<strong>

**Yeah, i can tell that i'm able to get into Romano's character very well when i'm sort of the opposite of him ^^' I don't really swear that much but just because i don't swear doesn't mean i don't know how to use the words. So yeah, Romano really likes to swear and i try to keep him in character. He may not be in a lot of episodes, but you can just get his stubbornness from seeing him and reading about him.**

**I hope you liked this update, and sorry for not updating in a while. Thanks for reading! R&R.**


	6. Another Day

I had to mention those damn dreams, didn't I? Though I wasn't doing what we usually did, we were still naked and in the same bed. "_Why can't you love me, too?"_ The fake whines as I roll over, having my back face him.

"Because I don't go that way." I muttered into the blankets.

_"When you're not dreaming, yes, but why can't you just enjoy your dreams? I know that you like them. You also like do it with me."_ He smiled and I growled.

"So you already know you're just a figment of my imagination?" He pouted as I smirked. "Anyway, you're not the real Antonio. I don't even know who the hell you are. All I know is that you're some bastard pretending to be someone you're not to impress me. I hate that, and why Antonio? You could've easily been a girl and win my love over instantly." I glared at him as he looked at the wall. _So now he chooses to be quiet? Huh. Damn bastard._

_ "I chose to be Antonio because I know something you don't." _He smiled and heaved a sigh._ "And being a girl wouldn't have been much fun if I won your love instantly." _He glanced at me with a weak smile then looked away. "_And as for who I am, I can't tell you, but,"_ he paused as if to make sure it was all right to tell me anything. He sighed, "_I'll tell you this: you've seen me before and I won't go after you. I'm taken already."_

"Then why the hell did you do all those things to me?" He shrugged and I punched him. He covered his arm and pouted. "Bastard."

_"Alfred's right, you need to be nicer to others."_ I scoffed as he laughed. _"I'll also tell you this: we're going to have a new student come tomorrow and he's going to befriend you. You should be nice to him; he's shy and doesn't have many friends except Kiku, Arthur, Marcos, and _moi." I noticed his French word and accent.

"Oh hell no," he looked confused, "I'm going to punch you in the face tomorrow, Francis, count on it."

_"Not the face! Anything but the face!" _ He didn't deny his name and I forced myself to wake up.

I sat up in my bed and growled. "Damn Frenchman." I pounded my bed. "He's so going to get it."

School started and the idiot was right about getting a new student. He was Alfred's twin, but different. "H-hi, my name's M-Matthew." Everyone ignored him and Arthur scowled.

"He may be a wallflower, but the least someone could do is say a hello." He was mumbling but I heard him perfectly.

The new guy took a seat in front of me and I poked his back. He turned and I saw he was frowning. _What? Does he think I'm going to ask him to sit somewhere else?_ I sighed and forced a small smile. "Hi."

He blinked and smiled. "H-hello." I couldn't really hear him since he was too soft, but I knew that he replied. "Wh-what is it?"

I shrugged. "I felt like saying hi to someone else who's new." His eyes show his happiness and I scowled at my kindness. He frowned and I shook my head. "You should ignore my scowls; I do them all the time. Let Arthur fill you in about me and my personality. It's too damn bothersome to share everything about me." He nodded smiling again. For some reason, I don't want him to stop smiling. I don't like him or anything, but with what Francis said to me last night about him having few friends, I just wanted to befriend him. _Why the hell am I turning soft? Wait. There's no way in hell I'd be soft._ I sigh again and rested my head on my hand. "I just came here a couple of days ago, so you're not alone with being new."

He smiled more. "Th-thank you." I shrugged again.

"I can't believe my eye," I look over at the Brit next to us, "you're actually being nice to someone. Who the bloody hell knew there was a nice bone in your body?"

I scowled. "Shut up. There's no way I'm being nice."

"But you are." I glance at the other blonde. "Uh…well…I think you are."

I sigh and smile. "You won't see me being nice that often though." He nodded. "Let's talk later."

The morning passed by quickly and lunch was now starting. I was first at the table and Gilbert was right behind me. "So, have you met the new guy?" I nodded. "He's Alfred's younger twin brother." My eyebrows rise up a bit. "Isn't he cute?"

I glared at him. "I wouldn't know, I don't like boys." He just shrugged and sat next to me. "Does that mean you like a guy?" He questioned me. "Well on the first damn day of school, you said that you like someone. Who?"

He blushed and looked away. "Um, no one that you know of."

"Is it that Elizabeta girl?"

"No!" He turned to me. "I'm over her. The problem is that I like her boyfriend. That sissy Austrian caught my eye and you have no idea how annoying it is being in love with someone who hates you." He flushed and turned away again. I bet he couldn't believe he told me the truth. _Hell, I can't believe he told me either._ "Don't tell anyone, okay? That'd be totally awesome if you didn't."

I shrugged and he glared at me. "It's not my business to tell others who people like." He sighed with relief. The others came over to the table and so did Matt. I could tell he was happy to be with friends and I smiled into my sandwich. Then I saw Francis; he was holding Matt's hand making the blonde blush, but I don't care about that. "Yo, damn Frenchy." He looked at me and fear showed on his face. "I owe you a punch in that damn face of yours."

"I said not the face!" Everyone looked between the two of us. "Anyway, how the hell was I supposed to know that we were sharing the same dream? I thought it was just me, but then when you said my name, I knew that I wasn't alone." He let go of the others hand a put up a defense in front of the face. "Please don't hit my face."

I was stunned at his honesty and laughed. "I'll get you later, damn bastard." He sighed and sat next to Antonio.

"What was that about, Roma?" I blushed and bit my sandwich so I couldn't talk. "Roma~" He whined and I kept eating.

I finished my sandwich and went to start on the other food when some arms cam around my shoulders and a head was placed on my left shoulder. "Hello you guys." I looked at the arms on me and saw their dark complexion. _No way, no freakin' way._ "So, how's my little Italian internet buddy doing?"

"I'm doing just fucking horrible." She chuckled and I kissed her cheek. "I didn't think you'd be in this school Angel." She giggled some more and kissed my cheek.

"Well I didn't know that you transferred over here." Angel is a friend I made over the internet. She's from Seychelles and is obsessed with pairing boys together. She even suggested for me to try and go out with a boy. I rejected that and she frowned, but she hasn't given up yet. "I haven't seen you around on the video chat and was sad. What happened?"

"I moved here." She nodded. "That and some other things happened. I'll tell you later."

"Roma," I looked at the now upset Spaniard, "how do you know Angel?"

"Video chat." He looked mad and I didn't understand why. I shrugged it off and smiled at my friend. "I've known her for four years now."

"You mean five." She giggled and finally sat next to me. "So, you know the Bad Touch Trio, huh?" The three boys in the group blushed as I was confused. "I'll tell you this: none of them are your type; well except Antonio, but you'd better be careful, I don't want your heart to be broken by an idiot like him." She chuckled.

"Who are the 'Bad Touch Trio'?"

She laughed. "They didn't tell you yet? Or did you just forget?" She shrugged and pointed to Francis. "Francis is one of them and he's the worst when it comes to going out with anyone and breaking their hearts." He looked away as Matt frowned. _I bet that Matt doesn't care about that. Damn Frenchy better not make him cry; Alfred and I would kill him if he did._ "Gilbert's another and he use to go after girls until Elizabeta crushed him entirely." I chuckled. "He goes after hopeless boys now and tries to make sure that their only 'sex friend'" She quotes the two words and I shake my head. "And Antonio is the kind hearted air head that will go out with someone then let them down lightly. So far he hasn't made a move on anyone and is free, so you can keep your eye on him." She winks and I blush.

"Like I'd want to go out with the bastard." I quickly glance at Antonio and see that he's sad. "Anyway, why did you have to say all that damn information? It's not like I'd try to go out with them. What the hell am I saying? Angel, only bring up this shit when it's just us in a room."

She nodded. "Hey," another girl comes over and lays on Angels head, "are you talking about me again to a boy that I'm totally not interested in?"

Gilbert scoffed. "I'm not interested in you either."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying. Jeez, why is it nobody believes me?" Hey crosses his arms and pouts.

"So, who's this? Any one you know Angel?"

"If I didn't know him, I wouldn't be talking with him. I thought you knew that already, Elizabeta." So this girl was Elizabeta. She's kind of pretty. "This is Romano, the Italian I'd talk to you about." _What?_

"That Romano?" She looks at me and smiles. "Nice to meet you. Angel here would tell Belle and I everything about you."

"Belle?"

"She's from Belgium." I glance at Antonio and see his livid face. I was scared a bit, but didn't squeal or anything. "She's my cousin and her brother hates my guts." _Wait, brother? Oh, Belle must be the girl I saw in that picture with that boy glaring at this idiot. Huh, who knew they were cousins._ "Why are you to over here?"

"Can't I talk with a friend of mine?" She hugged me and I rolled my eyes. "I've known him longer than you anyway, so be jealous." She stuck her tongue out and I chuckled. "Oh, and you shouldn't make it obvious that you like him, Toni," he went pale then glared at her, "the trio who's obsessed with grouping guys with each other can see this table as plain as day over there." She pointed to a small round table and I noticed a girl walking over.

"You guys left me, that's so mean." It was Belle. She waved to Antonio and rested her arms on me. "So is this the Italian that Angel's been trying to pair with a guy?" They nodded. "He's cute and to think that he's Toni's type."

"Could you all shut up and go to that damn table of yours." They eyed the rude bastard and I glared at him. He paid me no mind and just scowled. _Whoa, what's the hell's going on, are we switching our damn personalities or something? He looks wicked scary when he's fucking mad._ "Leave, please."

Angel pouted and left with her nose in the air. Elizabeta smacked Gilbert's head before she followed and Belle smiled to the others. "If you want to be paired to a guy, come to us and we'll help."

"Belle!" She ran away and I glared at the tomato bastard.

"Why the hell did you do that, you damn tomato bastard?"

"Don't start that fucking shit, Romano," I flinched at his words and the way he said my first name. _What the hell? He's never been like this before; what's wrong,_ "it's annoying as hell being called that and it hurts just as much when you don't stop calling me a 'bastard'." I pouted and he stood. "I'm leaving." He stated and left.

Alfred whistled. "I haven't seen him snap in a while." I look at the obnoxious blonde. "He only freaks out like that on a certain day of the year. Wait. What's today?"

Arthur frowned and stared at the table. "The 20th of September." Al frowned with his boyfriend.

"Oui," Francis says as he too shows sadness, "the day that he hates the most."

Gilbert sighed and looked away from the table. "Even the awesome me couldn't make him happy on this day."

"But he was fine during Spanish class." I state. "Why would he flip out now?"

The others didn't really want to speak and Feli was shivering. He only shivers when he doesn't like the mood in the air and honestly, I didn't like this mood either. "He must've blocked the thought when he was with you." I looked at the potato bastard. "I guess he really does like you Romano."

I blushed, but denied it. "What's today?" Feli asked.

"The anniversary of his parents abandoning him." I frowned and Feli sealed his lips.

"They abandoned him?" Feli asked even though I could tell he didn't want to talk.

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah, but that's all we know about today. He never really talks about himself to others; he thinks that he's bothering them with nonsense."

I rolled my eyes and stood. "Where are you going?" I looked back at the group and scowled.

"Nowhere of interest. Now stop being so damn sad and talk about what you idiots usually talk about." I left the table in search of the dumb idiot. I looked in all the places that he'd go but didn't see him. I was walking down the hall and pounded the wall out of irritation. "That damn idiot, where is he?" My clenched fist relaxed and I started to think. _I could say I know how he feels, but it's different._ I sighed._ He smiles too much; you'd think there isn't a thing wrong with him._ I glanced out the window and saw someone leaving the school. My eyes went wide when I recognized that messy brown hair. "Antonio!" I race down the stairs and went outside. "Antonio!" He was making the turn at the gate, but stopped when he heard his name. His eyes went wide when he saw me and I finally got to his side. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

I stared at him and he frowned. "Why do you care? Why did you eve come out here?"

I scowled. "I was looking for you and saw you leaving. Why were you leaving?"

He sighed and finally looked at me. "I'm calling in sick and going home. Why?"

I rolled my eyes. _So this idiot's leaving because he can't stand a day of school on a certain date? That's stupid._ "It's almost the end of the school day, and its Friday, so you should stay until school actually done, idiot." He chuckled a bit and I smiled.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be here anymore; at least for today." He looked in front of him and frowned. "Why are you even talking to me? I lost it and yelled at you; you should be angry with me, not talking to me and convincing me to come back to school."

"Oh, I am mad as hell at you." He glanced at me. "I'm just not as mad as I am sad." He chuckled and shook his head. "Yes, I said 'sad'; that's because I just learned what this day is to you." He frowned and gave up eye contact with me. "I would say that I know how you feel, but it's different." He nodded. "That and I want to say how much an idiot you're being." He didn't move but I could tell my words hit him. "I know it hurts to be abandoned by the people you cared for or loved, but you need to get over it. You're just going to be pulled down into this state of depression every year, and it's not healthy for you." He wasn't moving and I was getting irritated, but didn't blow a gasket. "If you're leaving the damn school yard for the day then I'm going with you."

His head perked up and question me. "Why would you want to do that?"

I smiled and scowled at the same time making an angry looking smile. "Only an idiot would wallow in depression alone."

"Does that make you an idiot also?" I blushed as he chuckled.

He was smiling again and I liked that. "Shut up, tomato bastard."

He laughed some more. "You look like a tomato, Roma~."

"I said 'shut up'!" I laughed along with him and he took my hand. I blushed even more and looked at his smiling face. "What the hell? Don't hold my hand, bastard."

He just smiled and yanked my arm. "Let's go to my house for the rest of the day. I'll make another tomato filled meal."

"You better. I'm starving because of you." He chuckled.

I smiled. We came to his house quicker than before and I didn't complain one bit about him still holding my hand. _I'm losing my damn mind. Why is it that I'm fine with this? I shouldn't be and yet I am. Damn Francis started this with those freakin' dreams._ I was pulled out of my thoughts when we stopped and felt Antonio's arms rap around me. "Thank you, Roma."

I blushed and stuttered. "B-bastard." He chuckled and I hugged back. "You're damn welcome.

We stayed like that for a bit and he sighed. "I can't wait for the vacation to come."

I blinked and groaned. "Don't remind me, damn it." He giggled. "I guess I can't either." He blinked and pulled away to look at my face. I was blushing gazed at something other than his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing." He ruffled my hair a bit grazing my curl and I blushed even more. "One of these days you're going to have to tell me about this curl of yours." I tensed up as he fiddled with it some more then I felt him kiss it.

"W-what the hell are you doing? Ah…" I held back a moan as he rubbed my curl again.

I looked up at his face and saw him smiling. My eyes went wide as I finally realized that the potato wasn't lying. _This guy actually likes me, but why? I 'm not a person that deserves to be loved._ I looked away, but he pulled my face back. We were staring intensely at each other, and he leaned in. I closed my eyes. _Damn it, I can't believe he's going to kiss me._ He did kiss me but on the forehead instead. I opened my eye to see his neck. "Thank you, Roma. I'm glad I had met you and that you're here." I blushed some more and called him a bastard again. I felt his hot breath on my hair as he chuckled. He touched my curl again making me moan a bit and it didn't really faze him._ He knows what it does; if he didn't he wouldn't be playing with it so freely. I guess he's not an idiot after all._ He pulled away and the warmth I felt from him disappeared. I was a bit sad, but he dragged me into the living room and smiled. _I have the rest of the day with him, so I guess it won't be that bad._ I sighed and shook my head. _What the hell has gotten into me?_ I smiled and let him drag me into the other room.

* * *

><p>It's not a good as the others, but i added in some other characters and we learned a bit more about our Spanish friend. Well a little bit anyway.<p>

The next chapter will be when the two weeks pass and Romano has to go to Antonio's house. With the way that things are going, they won't just be talking :)

I hope you don't mind this chapter and i thank you for reading. Til next chapter ;)


	7. Argument

The idiot and I spent most of the time with just talking…well he talked as I swore at him. He would touch my curl every now and then, making me blush and aroused; I think he knew what it did to me he just wants me to tell him myself. He likes to embarrass me and I hate it.

The hours we spent at his house were fine, but…I really should've left once we skipped the rest of school. I know I had gotten worried…wait there was no way I was worried about this bastard. I just wanted to make sure that he doesn't kill himself from depression. What am I talking about? No one really commits suicide from…oh who the hell am I kidding. "Hey bastard," we were in the living room still and he smiled at me, "will you ever share what happened to you, or anything about you?" He frowned. "You don't have to damn it, it's just I've shared everything about me, well not everything, but mostly everything, and you vaguely told me about yourself and your family."

"I know." He looked away at the wall. "I haven't really told anyone about anything connecting with my parents or my brother. I guess I just don't expect sharing those things."

I scowled. "Well, get used to it, damn it, because I want to know more about you." He looked at me and I blushed. "It's only fair."

He smiled and nodded. "All right," he stared at the wall covered in his pictures, "my brother was born from a Portuguese man that my mom had met. She thought she was in love, but soon found out that the man was abusive and took Miguel away; she didn't want anything to happen to her son, so she ran for his sake. Sometime later, she wound up in Madrid and met my father; he was a business man and traveled a lot for his company, and when they met, it was love at first sight, or so they said." He stood up and grabbed Miguel's picture. "Miguel met him and connected with him instantly. He loved his new step-father and later on he would have a little brother." He put down the picture and sat back down. "He was five when mom said she was pregnant, so he didn't really understand anything; all he knew was that he was going to be a big brother." He chuckled. "Miguel said that when I was born, our father held me then let him hold me. He won't admit it to others, but he really enjoyed that moment holding his brother. He didn't care if I was from a different father what mattered was that we are blood related brothers." He smiled. "I had the best eight years of my life before they left me."

He frowned. "One day they were fighting, and I didn't understand why. It was just after I told them that I accidentally kissed a boy and I sort of liked it." I blushed, _why is he sharing that with me? …bastard_, "They both didn't take the news that well and were fighting about whose fault it was that I liked kissing boys. After that day, they gave me little attention and tried to prep Miguel for high school. They didn't want anything to do with me, but Miguel took good care of me when they weren't around. Sometimes they caught him hanging with me in my room and yelled for him to get out. 'I don't want my eldest son turning gay as well,' was what our father said. Miguel glared at him and slammed the door on his face, locking it before he sat with me again. 'Just ignore them, okay Antonio?' He was protecting me and I was happy but also felt bad.

"They could start hating Miguel because of me and I didn't want that. I tried to get him to leave me alone, but he would stay by my side. 'Don't push me away; I'm the only one who understands you Antonio, and you should cling to me, not push me away.' I felt even worse and pushed him out of my room, locking him away like he did our father. He pounded on the door and tried to get in, but I stayed locked away. A couple of months later, still locked in my room, he knocked lightly onto my door. 'Toni…they left.' I didn't care, really, but it still hurt. They left their own son because of his sexual orientation; it's stupid, but that's what they did. Later, I had come out of my room and Miguel waited for me before we left the house as well. He was only thirteen and took care of his eight year-old, confused little brother. I felt even worse and once we came here and I turned fourteen, I told him that he should focus on life instead of me. He didn't want to, but he left and went to college after he graduated. The college is paying for his expenses so he won't worry about money. I haven't heard from him in a while, but he's happy with his life; I hope he is anyway."

He paused and I looked at the floor. _He's had it worse than me._ I sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He said to me as he grabbed my hand. "It's in the past and, yes it still makes me upset, but I can't do anything about it." I pulled my hand away from his. "Roma?"

"Don't touch me." I look up into his hurt eyes. "We can be friends, but just don't touch me, damn it."

I knew that what I said was hurtful and that I shouldn't have said it but my words just slipped out. He frowned and moved away. "Are you going to push me away as well?" I glance at him and see his angered face. "Are you going to distance yourself on the same day my parents abandoned me just because you found out I'm gay?" I was speechless and he took that as his answer. "Get out of my house."

My eyes widened. "Antonio-"

"Get out of my house!" He shouted at me while pointing to the exit. I stared at his face until I finally got up and left. "I hope you're happy with yourself, Romano," I stop in the doorway to hear him, "you've just lost a friend." He was unaware that tears were falling down my face, and I kept it that way; I left before he could see my tears stained face.

While walking out to the side walk, I took a glance at the house and saw him staring at me from the living room's window. I frowned and sighed as his face was filled with hurt and hatred. "Tomato bastard." I mumbled to my self. "I didn't mean to hurt you, but I seem to do that a lot to people. I just push them away and that's what makes me depressed and so negative about myself, but you won't know that." I turned and walked down the block to my house.

Once I got home, I instantly went to my room ignoring the fact that the potato was with Feli. When I passed the living room, he caught a glimpse off my face and tried to talk to me. "Romano, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Feli, just go and do whatever with your potato bastard." He frowned, but I didn't stick around to make him better.

As I entered my room, I dropped my stuff and sat in front of my computer. I opened my video chat and checked to see if Angel was on; she was and I asked to have a conversation. I waited and soon saw her smiling face on my screen. "Hey there Romano long time no...oh my gosh, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying, damn it." I wiped away the few tears that were left. "There's no reason to why I'm crying either."

"Liar." She frowned and I sighed. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Please stop asking." I started fiddling with my thumbs and refused to keep eye contact with her.

"Was it Antonio?"

"Don't say that bastards name!" I shouted and saw her stunned face. I blinked and more tears fell. "Damn it, I'm sorry Angel. I shouldn't shout at you, it's not your damn fault." I wiped away the tears again. "I was hoping to get my mind off of him, but it looks like I can't." She didn't say anything and I was quite shocked. _This would be the time for her to say: "It's because you like him, Romano." There's no way in hell I could like that bastard._ "Angel?"

She sighed. "Lovino," I flinched as she said my other name, "you should talk to someone else about this. I can't help you; I'll just make everything worse with me trying to hook you up with another guy." I frowned. "You'll see me in school and if you'd like you can sit with the three of us." I think and nod slightly. "See ya, Lovi." She exited the chat and left me alone.

I sighed and swiveled in my chair. _Who the hell can I talk to when I'm like this?_ Arthur's face came to mind and I scowled. _That damn Brit. I wonder if he'd be on?_ I go back to my computer and click on the internet to see if I have mail. I had a couple of new messages, but the one that got me was "Alfred, Francis, and Arthur have requested for you to chat with them on..." I smiled and clicked on the site. Once I got to the page, I went to "sign up" and made my own user name for the chats. It was _El Triste Tomato_. I chuckled at how it was Spanish and it had "tomato" in it, _but it fits me; I am a sad tomato._ I checked the many chats and spotted one with the "Scattered Rose Petals" and knew it was Francis. I scanned some more names in the chat and saw "The Only Hero", "England's Tea Drinker", "The Awesome Me", "Maple Leaf", and "The Spanish Armada". I shook my head at the silly names even though I knew who the belonged to.

I read the conversation and saw that Antonio hasn't mentioned anything about me yet; actually, when someone asked about me, he said "Don't talk about him while I'm on, please. I don't want to read, hear or see his name." I frowned.

I got tired of reading the conversation, and clicked on Arthur's user name and making a private message just for him. "Hey Arthur, it's me, Romano." I sent it and kept our talking page separate from the other page to see what they were talking about and have my own personal chat.

I stared at the one chat and saw Arthur's user name say "Sorry, got to go. I got a private message and it's important for me to talk to them." I smiled a bit as he exited the chat and replied to my message. "Romano? What happened between you and Antonio? He's been dodging the chance to talk about you since he came on. Why is that?"

Before I replied back, I saw the others say somethings after Arthur left. "Hey, Al, could he be cheating on you?"

"No way, he'd never do that...at least I think he wouldn't. Ah Gilbert don't make me start questioning Arthur about everything just because I'm worried about us."

"Jeez can't you take a joke?"

"Who could the little Englishman want to talk to over us?"

"I bet it's Romano."

"I told you not to say his name while I'm on!"

"Sorry, damn it Antonio, just get over you're damn depressive anger and talk with him again."

I stopped there, not really wanting to see his reply and sent a message to Arthur. "-Sigh- He and I had an argument, sort of, but it's my fault and I know the bastard won't talk to me anymore."

I didn't bother reading the chat as I waited for Arthur to say something and once he replied, I read his message. "What did you do?"

I sighed and typed. "I told him...well the bastard shared that he's gay and I said something that I didn't mean to say, but it slipped out and he kicked me out of his house."

"What did you say?"

I really didn't like talking over the internet, but it's the only connection Arthur and I have for chatting. We don't really have each others numbers. "I said not to touch me, we can be friends but I don't want him to touch me."

He didn't reply back as quickly and I knew he was upset. "You do realize that's basically saying: "I hate that your like that and I don't want to be around you anymore since you're like that." and all that bloody nonsense, right?"

I frowned. "Of course I do, I'm not an idiot."

"Then why did you say that?"

"I told you it slipped out and I didn't mean to say it." I was getting a bit annoyed now. "Anyway, if I had truly hated gays I wouldn't have made friends with you, Alfred, Gilbert, Francis or Matt."

"Gilbert's gay?"

_Oops._ "No..."

"Romano."

"Fine the fucking albino is gay, but don't tell him that I told you, he'll be mad at me."

"Don't worry, I won't." I sighed with relief. "And if you do mind gays, then why did you say that to him?"

I blinked. "I...I told you...but I guess...I...just don't know."

He didn't reply back and I got worried. _Is the damn Brit going to stop talking to me as well? I just keep losing friends don't I? Damn myself._ I heard the noise of a new message and read what he said. "Is it possible you like Antonio, but you don't know it and you're trying to keep it that way and distance yourself because you're afraid?"

I blushed as I scowled. "Who the hell would think that? There's no way in hell that I like that tomato bastard, and I'm not afraid of anything?"

"Then why does your user name have "tomato" in it and why is it Spanish?" I blinked and tried to think of a way to defend myself; unfortunately, I came up with nothing. He gave me another message and I looked at it. "Look, Romano, I'm going to join the chat again, and you keep an eye on the conversation."

I didn't reply and didn't need to; he exited our private chat and I stared at the other chat. He had entered it and was bombarded with Alfred's worry. "Arthur! Who were you talking to? Tell me, please."

"No one." He lied. "Just some idiot that need to get some advice." _ Hey._ "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing really," Gilbert stated, "just that Antonio still refuses to talk about _him_ and Alfred worrying about you cheating on him and that I'm awesome."

"I didn't worry about him cheating on me!" I chuckled. Alfred was probably blushing and angry right now.

"Is that so?" Arthur asked. "Well, I can tell you this: there's no way in hell a gentleman would cheat on the person he loves even if that person is a bloody git."

"Hey!" I laughed.

"Arthur." Antonio was speaking now. "I've got a question for you?" Arthur asked him what it was and I was shocked to see his question. "Were you talking with Romano?" Arthur didn't reply instantly and I knew that wasn't a good thing. "Arthur, did you talk to Romano?"

"So what if I did?" The Brit asked.

"What did he tell you?" I could just see the tomato mad as hell as he read this chat.

"Nothing really, just that he had an argument with you and it was his fault." Antonio didn't say anything after that and the others started to bother Arthur about what he knew. "Stop asking me; I'm not going to share anything to bloody idiots that will just make it worse." I smiled thanking him, but the frowned as I saw Antonio's name appear again.

"Did he really say that it was his fault?"

"Yes, why?"

He was stalling and I waited for his answer. "It's not his fault, it's mine."

I had enough of this and decided to send a message in the chat. "Are you an idiot? It's my fault, damn it, not yours, tomato bastard. I asked you to share what had happened to you with your parents and you did. What did I do with the knowledge I gained from your story? I basically shouted in your face "i don't want to be near you anymore" and I didn't mean to say that, damn it, it just slipped out and I feel horrible about hurting you and...shit I'm not good at this."

I sent the embarrassing message and no one spoke for a while. I didn't really expect Arthur to respond, but I was waiting for Antonio to say something. He did. "Roma..." That's all he had to say for me to log out and shut my computer off.

_The idiot forgave me too fast._ I fell on my bed and sighed as I waited for the day to end. _He's not the only idiot here either. I'm such an ass._ I rolled over and stared at the ceiling, waiting for myself to fall into a deep slumber.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The weekend ended quickly and Monday was here already. I came to school even though I didn't want to and was met by Arthur and Matt at the gate. I brushed passed them, trying so hard not to make eye contact with them and walked on. Arthur came up in front of me, making me halt. "What the hell do you want?"

"All I want to say is that I'm shocked that you apologized on the chat with all the witnesses on there." I blushed and went around him. "When you left, Antonio logged off and we started to worry about you two. Did he visit you?" I shake my head. "Did you talk to him over the weekend?" I shook my head again. "Well then what are you going to do about seeing him again?"

"I don't know!" I shout as I turn to him. "I have no fucking idea, and you have no idea how scared I am to see the idiot again." He smiled and I instantly knew that he did have and idea. "Damn it Arthur." He chuckled. "You're one hell of a friend to have."

"Thank you," he says with that stupid grin of his, "but since when did you call me your friend?"

"Since I got depressed about losing all the friends I have now and being alone." He frowned and I looked away. "We should get to class." I state as I walk to the school doors again.

English passed quickly and I wanted to ditch the next class. I peeked into the room and saw Antonio in his usual seat staring off into space. I glanced at my seat and saw a piece of paper on it; I got curious and went over to read it. He didn't notice me taking my seat and reading the not, and I didn't mind. I picked up the note and read what was on it. _I forgive you Roma~_

I blushed and scribbled a response back to him. _Tomato Bastard. Don't get any ideas okay?_ I gave him the note and her finally noticed my presence.

He accepted it with a small smile and read it. I looked forward and waited for the note to be tossed back over. I heard him chuckle a bit and the note was soon on my desk. _Don't worry _El Triste Tomato_ I won't get any ideas. _I blushed again and suppressed my smile with a scowl. I continued reading._ I hope we're fine now. I know that you learned something really big about me and you didn't like learning that, but I'd still like to look forward to you coming over next week._

I sighed. He has to keep reminding me doesn't he? _Its not that I didn't like learning about that fact, I was just too shocked or whatever you want to think, but I don't hate you for being that way. And I have to come over; it was part of the bet. I don't break bets._

I threw it over to him and saw him smile as he read it. He gave it back to me and this time I didn't reply. _Thanks Roma. I don't know what I'd do if we weren't friends anymore. I can't wait for you to come over._ I sighed as another blush appeared on my face. "Idiot."

The classes ended quickly and we were now at lunch. I was about to go to the usual table with my brother and friends, but Angel came up to me and grabbed me. She dragged me to the table she sat at and sat me down as she sat in front of me. She looked into my eyes and smiled. "I see that you've patched things up with Toni." I nodded and her smile grew. "That's great because I want to talk to you about him."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> It's been a couple of days since i updated a story and i've actually been writing three new chapters for three different stories, this one being one of them, while i'm at school or when i have time at home to type them. I just started typing this one on Tuesday and it's been bothering me; once i start i need to finish some time, right?

Well, we officially know what happened to Antonio and that he's gay, Roma sort of freaks and makes a stupid mistake that he fixes soon, Roma shared with Arthur that Gilbert is gay, and now Angel needs to talk to Roma about Antonio. I wonder what she's going to say to him.

So i added a bit more drama and i know it's a bit angsty in the beginning but life always has it's moment of sadness; i should know, and i'm not the only one who can agree on that.

So we have drama, but also something else. Arthur states that Romano probably likes Antonio, but is afraid to admit it; boy if he ain't spot on with the truth, and Romano is seriously getting annoyed with people saying that, but soon enough he'll get over it. At least i hope he does.

Well enough of my spouting. I hope you like this update and i thank you all for reading. R&R.

Til next chapter ;)


	8. It Starts

I looked at my friend intently as I saw her smile grow. _She wants to talk about that bastard with me; why?_ I furrowed my brows and she giggled. "Your face looks so funny when you're confused ." I scowled and she took my hands "I want to talk about him because I know that you two would make a great couple."

"What?" Some heads turned toward my shout and I blushed. "Why the hell would you pair me with that bastard? And why do you bring it up here of all the fucking places?" I lowered my voice so no one could hear our conversation.

She just smiled and giggled. "Where else could I chat with you?" I was going to answer her question when she put her hand up to stop me. "Don't answer that." She sighs and smiled again. "It's been a while since I talked about boys with you and I want to talk about hooking you up with Toni. You two are so cute!" She squeals and I shrink into my chair as I glare at her. She giggles. "And I can just see the two of you getting together."

I groan. "How can you see us together? All we do is bicker."

"Not true." I blinked. "You're not the only one who takes Spanish with Toni." I was confused until I realized what she meant. "I'm not blind, Lovi; I can see you two passing notes with each other." I scowl, hiding another blush that appeared on my face. I tried to come up with an excuse or lie, but there were no ideas coming to mind. I cussed and she giggled. "So," she releases my hands and rests her chin on hers, "since you two are officially my targets, I'll be trying all my damnedest to get you two together, and _alone_. With the help of my friends of course." She smiles again and a shiver went down my spine. "You're going to thank me when you two get together."

"The hell I will." I stood up, but was pushed back down by Elizabeta, "You're being too damn blunt Angel."

She just greets her friend, ignoring me for a second. My eye twitches out of irritation. _Get together? The tomato bastard and I? Never._ She looks at me again, smiling like she has a plan starting up in that yaoi obsessed mind of hers. "So what are you doing over vacation?"

"I'm stuck at the tomato's house the entire damn week, why?" Her eyes glimmered with glee and I was starting to feel sick and afraid. "Angel?"

"This is spectacular!" I inch away from her as she rattles the table from her excitement. "Oh this is the best chance to see some yaoi moments." I roll my eyes. "Hey Liz, did you hear?" She didn't wait for her friend to answer. "Romano is going to be at Toni's house the entire week of vacation. That means sexy times between them."

I blush as her friend gets equally excited. "I heard." She gives me this look and I gulp down the saliva in my mouth. "I guess I know what I'm doing this week of vacation." She grins at me and I felt like cowering in a corner; either that, or running to the tomato bastard and telling him to protect me...which I would never do. Never in any of my lives would I ever run into that bastard's arms. "Hey Lovi," I jump and look at Liz, "don't look know but your friends are glaring at you."

I slowly look at my usual table and see that the only one glaring was the bastard. I flinch and quickly look back at the other two as they laugh. "Hey," some arms wrapped around my head and I looked up to see Belle, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing!" I shout as the other two continue to laugh.

"Toni's just pissed that his lover is over here and not over there." I glare at the Hungarian.

"I'm not his damn lover!" I wish I could say that I whisper-shouted this statement, but I didn't. The people that were close to us gave us weird looks, mostly me, and I started to get angrier. I looked at Antonio and saw him still looking over here but this time blushing. I blushed, too. _Damn it he heard. Of course he would. Damn girls._ "That's it, I'm out of here."

"Aw, but Lovi~" Angel grabbed my arm as I stood and I growled. "Don't go yet. I still want to tease you about Toni."

I blush and scowl. "You don't need to do it here! Damn it, talk about him when we're on the fucking video chat." She smiles and I glare at her. "Don't get any stupid ideas to talk about either." I pick up my tray and put the food in the garbage as I head over to the other table. My brother smiles as I sit down next to him like usual. I look up at Antonio and see that he's still blushing. "Why are you so red, huh?" He blushes some more as he smiles. "Damn bastard, and you say I look like a tomato?" They chuckled at that and I did, too, only a little though.

"Ve, what did you talk about over there?" I blush as I glare at Feli.

"Nothing, but stupid shit like usual." They shake their heads. "What?"  
>"We don't know what the 'usual' is when it comes to them." Francis said as he kissed Matthew's cheek making the boy blush.<p>

I shake my head this time and sigh. "Just the usual shit; they like talking about pairing boys together and they were trying to pair me with a certain bastard." I blushed at what I just said and stared at the table. "They also asked what I was doing over the week of break and I said 'I'm stuck with the tomato bastard the entire damn week.' Then they started getting ideas and I have a really bad feeling about those ideas." I glance back at the tomato and saw him blushing as well. "Um...when I visit you, you most definitely should lock the damn doors and stupid windows." He nods. "And cover them up with blinds too so they can't see into the house and get shitty ideas."

"Wouldn't that just make their thoughts even worse?" I glare at Alfred as he shrugs. "That's what I do when Arthur and I-" Arthur slapped him upside the head. He was blushing and I couldn't help but smile and laugh. "Ow! What was that for Artie?"

He scowled and crossed his arms. "You shouldn't state what we do in out personal time together so freely." Alfred just grins. "And you know why; remember the last time when Kiku came in and had a nosebleed?" Alfred blushed. "He was upset that he forgot his camera." I chuckled.

"Speaking of that Japanese boy, where is he?" Gilbert looked around but didn't realize that a small boy with perfectly cut black hair was standing beside him holding a camera. The albino saw him and yelped. We chuckled. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"I just got here..." he looks at me then at Antonio. "Are you the two Elizabeta told me about?" We looked at each other and blushed as he smiled. "Yes you are...so that means you two...are spending the entire vacation...alone at Antonio's house?" His head angled up like he was imagining something and his nose started to bleed. "Oh my..."

"Stop thinking about stupid stuff, damn it!" I knew I was blushing badly but I couldn't help it. "Why is everyone always saying these damn things about Antonio and I? There's nothing going on and nothing ever will!"

"Roma~," I look at the bastard and saw he was smiling. "You called me by my name." I blushed even more and he chuckled. "You look like a tomato, Roma~."

"Shut up!" Everyone laughed and I pouted in my seat. "There's nothing special about me calling him by his damn name." I mumble and scan the room to look at the girls. They were smiling at me and I glared back at them. "Stupid girls."

Lunch had finally ended and I was so frickin' happy about that. The tomato bastard and I walked together to cooking class, but didn't really talk. He was all grin when I was all scowl. We entered the class and saw that we were doing English food again for the week. We looked at each other. "Want to hang out in the bathroom?"

"There's no fucking way I'm staying in this class while we do this disgusting food." He chuckled and ruffled my hair, making me blush as we went to the bathroom. "Damn bastard, quit ruffling my hair, every time you do you graze my frickin' curl." He laughs and ruffles my hair again. "Damn it I told you to-" He touched my curl and I shut up. We were in the bathroom now and he was humming a song that I'm not familiar with as he rubbed my curl. "D-damn it, s-stop touching it Antonio."

"What does this do to you Roma~?" He grinned as I glared at him and blushed. I was holding back all my moans of pleasure as he kept rubbing it. "It makes you look like a tomato." He stated while chuckling.

"Shut up!" He yanked it and I yelped. "D-damn it." I grabbed his wrist and this time squeezed it. "Please, l-let go." He frowned and let go. "Thank you."

I loosened my grip on his wrist and let his hand take mine. I looked away, blushing like the damn idiot I am. He chuckled but the merry sound of chuckling didn't reach his voice. "I'm sorry." He squeezed my hand and I tried not to look him in the eye. "That's the first time you've been really polite, and saying please and thank you." I chuckle and he does too. "You don't need to tell me about it, your curl. You can tell me when you want to or when you're ready to tell me."

"God, you sound like you just proposed to me and you're still waiting form my damn answer." He blushed and I did as well. "F-forget that I said that."

"Too late." He goes as he smiles. "It's embedded into my memory."

"Bastard." He chuckles. The bell rung and I was happier than ever to get out of there. "Oh look at that, the bell rang. Well, I should get to my next boring as hell class." He chuckled again as I ran to the next class.

The next class was boring like I knew it'd be, and I was glad that study hall was just minutes away. My study hall is on the second floor and everyone goes this one way to get up stair, making this one set of stairs vacant. I wasn't in the mood of making my way through all the other people, so I took the hall that was always empty. Little did I know, I was going to find something that was going scar my eyes.

I came around the corner to the stair case and heard a moan. Of course, being the curious type, I went to check what or who was moaning. At, first, I was about to go up the stairs, but I heard a gasp then a "Oh Francis!"; that made me almost puke. I peered around the stair case and found Francis giving Matt a blow job. I looked at them blankly, frozen to the ground and petrified from the scene before me. I blinked and finally chose to speak. "Uh, I didn't know that the school allows blow jobs under the stair case."

Matthew jumped and his face turned red instantly as he saw me. "R-Romano," he glances at the Frenchman that just stopped sucking and looked at me, "uh...p-please don't sh-share this with a-anyone."

"Hey, I won't." I looked at the other blonde and glared at him. He was smiling at me and I didn't know why. "Why the hell are you smiling at me?"

"No reason." His smile grew. "Just wondering if you want one too?"

My glare turned into a death glare. _He's asking for it isn't he?_ He extended his hand out towards me and I smacked it. "Don't touch me, pervert." He frowned and I looked at Matt. "You deal with this guy?" He sighed and nodded. "I feel so damn bad for you." He shrugged. I was about to leave to let them continue on, but paused. "Oh," I looked at Francis, "I forgot to give you something." He cocked his head and I punched his face. Matthew was a bit shocked, but since he knew his boyfriend was a pervert and something happened between us, he let it go. "That's for appearing in my dreams and being a fucking gross pervert." I shake my head. "Also, that was just a light tap compared to my other punches." He cups his face and starts to tear up.

"I told you not the face." He whined.

"Who fucking cares?" He pouts and I look at Matt. "Sorry about this."

He smiles shyly and shakes his head. "Don't be, he d-deserved it a-and I know t-there are others w-who want to do the same." We chuckled. "I'm just g-glad I can deal with him." His boyfriend frowns as he looks at Matt.

"Mattheiu..." The Canadian just shrugged.

I looked between the two, trying not to look down, and turned. "I need to get to study hall, see you two later." I made it to study hall, and no sooner did I enter the door did I get yanked out of the room. "What the hell?" I glanced at the Prussian that dragged me away, and noticed he was smiling. "What so great that's making you smile?"

He smiled wider. "Elizabeta broke up with Roderich."

I blinked. "So?"

"So," he looked straight into my eyes, making me notice that he was overly excited and ecstatic, "that means the uptight Austrian is single." I just stared at him. His face fell into an annoyed frown. "Come on Romano, you're the only one I told that I like him." I nod. He groans. "This means I have a chance to go after him and make him mine." I raised my eyebrows. "The awesome me can do anything."

He smiled, but it fell when I chuckled. "Really?" I glance at his face. "Do you even know if he likes you? Or if he even goes that way?" He pouts. "I wouldn't try anything on him just to get burned when he says "Um...I don't go that way; we can just be friends, but nothing more." Do you want that to happen?"

"It's worth a try, isn't it?" His voice started to raise as he grew angrier with me. "It's better to find out the truth instead of living a fantasy and a one-sided relationship." My face softened a bit as I heard his statement. _He's right; it is better to live with the truth instead of a lie._ I sigh. _I'm really becoming an ass right now. I'm just making my relationships with my friends even worse. Damn my negativity and damn my depression._ "I thought you would take it a different way." I snap back out of my thoughts and look at Gilbert. "Why are you being such an ass?"

I frown, finding myself staring at a wall. "It never occurred to me that I was being an ass." _Lies._ "I'm just stating what I believe." _Not true._ "And I don't see any reason to care about a dumb relationship right now." _Damn it. I'm filled with lies._

Gilbert's stare was penetrating my head. He was pissed. "Yeah, well, thanks for being a friend Romano." He went past me, shoving his shoulder into mine.

I squeezed my eyes shut and held back my tears of frustration. _Why do I always need to be depressive? Why do I always shove people away when I need them hear for me? I can never understand myself. Am I even a fucking human?_ I glanced at the ceiling. _Is that it? I'm not human? I'm just a vessel made to make everyone upset and hate me? Some fucking job that is._ I shook my head and focused my eyes on my brother who was approaching me. I smiled a bit. _I shouldn't think about any of those damn things._ I walk towards my brother who has his idiotic smile on and open arms to hug me. _If I do, I'll get closer to being with the devil instead of God._ He hugs me and I do my usual rant about him giving me hugs. He laughs and so do I. _Anyway, there's more to this life that I haven't seen yet, so I need to stop being an ass sooner or later, or else I'm not going to have friends and I'll die alone._

"Roma~." I glance up at Antonio and see his one bright smile.

I smile back, but then scowl. "I'm coming, damn it, just wait a minute." I went back into the study hall and found Gilbert sitting on the window sill; I walked over to him and cleared my throat. "Hey bastard," he glares at me, "I'm sorry for being such an ass lately," his eyebrows furrow in puzzlement, but I mostly saw shock, "and good luck with trying to get that "uptight Austrian" to fall in love with you."

He blushes, but smiles instead of scowling. "Thanks." He stood up and raped his arm around my head, rubbing his knuckles against my scalp. I whine. "That's for being an ass." He chuckles and lets me go. "Lets get out of this place." I scowl but follow him anyway.

_I need to lighten up a bit more; be myself and try not to be negative. Be more positive, even if I have to compliment the bastards that are my friends, I'll try to stop pushing people away._ I nod confirming my statement and caught up with the rest of my friends.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The rest of the week ended up being boring as hell, too, and also being a repeat of the day before; except when Antonio and I hid in the bathroom, I didn't let him touch my curl or anything. I could tell he wanted to "tease" me some more by touching my fucking curl, and he kept pouting about me not letting him touch it. "Why are you so obsessed with my damn curl?"

"It's interesting, and besides," he smirks, "it makes you look like a tomato." I groaned at that response.

I'm glad it's the weekend now; even though I'm trapped at this bastard's house, I'm still glad about the weekend and vacation. I was at my house now, packing for the entire week of doom. I know I exaggerate a lot, but that's what the week feel's like it's going to be. Feli was happier than usual and he helped me pack some shirts and pants into my bags. "Ve, I hope you have fun at his place."

I stare at him. "When you say 'fun', what the fuck do you mean?" He smiles and I shiver. "Never mind. Don't answer that."

Antonio was going to pick me up around dinner time, so I took as much time to myself as I could. Even though Feli was there, I had a pretty good time with just myself. "You don't have to worry about me, fratello." I look over and see his smiling face. "Ludwig will take good care of me." I scowled as he reminded me that that other bastard was coming as well. "I hope you won't be upset over this, ve, I'm really looking forward to what happens between you and Antonio." He gives me this one grin and I instantly know what he's talking about.

"Tell me," I glare at him, but he doesn't flinch, "did you plan to make me lose the bet or were you asked to make me lose the bet?" He cocked his head. "Don't play dumb Feli, you may be an air head, but there are times when you're smarter than all of us. When those times come, though, they freak me out." I shiver again and he sighs.

"Fine, ve," he pouts, but then smiles, "so what if I planned it? I enjoyed kissing him on the cheek and I want to do more than that, ve." He gives me a serious look and I blink. "I like him, fratello, a lot. I don't care what you think about him; I will always like him. That won't change." I sigh and cross my arms as he calms down and starts to apologize. "I'm sorry, Lovi, I uh...don't know what came over me." I shake my head. "I'm serious about me liking him a lot though, a-and I do care about what you think of him; I wish that you would accept him, Romano."

I roll my eyes. "Just to tell you, love came over you." He blinked. "And another thing, just because I don't like the damn bastard doesn't mean you can stop liking him. I may hate the fact that you like the potato, but I can't stop you from doing whatever with the bastard." He began to smile. "And don't think I'm going soft or anything, I'm just saying all this shit to make you feel better."

He nods. "Thanks Lovino." He hugs me and goes off into another room.

I waited in the living room with my brother and his soon to be potato boyfriend; I could tell that the two were going to get together weather I liked it or not, and it pissed me off, but I tired not to ruin anything by just having a fit. I sat a stared at them, thinking what they could do that wouldn't piss me off. Could they...no...wait...nope...huh it looks like anything they do will make me mad even if they do nothing. I started to think and found Ludwig's hand go past my brother's curl. I glare at him, but I knew he didn't know anything about it; no one did. _I just hope that he doesn't play with Feli's damn curl; I'll kill him if he does._ _Cue the daggers, flying out of my eyes and onto the German's body._ I snickered at the thought, and kept it to myself so Feli wouldn't get upset.

Later, I heard a knock on the door and opened it. He was finally here, and I was most definitely not happy about the bastard showing up. "About time, bastard."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Roma~." He peered in the house and saw Feli; he waved and my brother waved back. Once he was done waving and smiling at my brother, his bright face looked at my red face. You could say I was just thinking about what we could do over the weekend...I hang around Angel too much. "Are you ready to go?"

I nod. "Let's go before I gag from watching those two." I point to them and he chuckles.

"All right." He grabs my bag and we head out. We arrived at his house within ten minutes and he opened the door. Antonio walked in without a problem, but I stared into the hallway and at the house. I stepped back and glanced at the red house. _I can't believe I'm here, and it's the fucking weekend._ I stare into the house again. _What are we going to do for the entire time...make out?_ I shake my head, erasing that thought instantly. _No, no making out for us._

"Roma?" I look at the tomato's smiling face. "Are you going to come in."

I scowl. "Of course." I walked in, forgetting all the previous worries and focused on what would be happening this vacation. As soon as he closed the door, the bastard hugged me from behind, touched my curl, and went into the living room. My face was beat read and I scowled. _Why does he like touching my damn curl?_ I followed him into the living room, finding him sitting on the couch, waiting for me. _Maybe making out wouldn't be such a bad idea._ I blush at my absurd thought and glance away from his eyes as I sat down next to him. _I can't wait to see what he has planned for us._

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> It's been a while since i updated and that's because i'm currently writing another UsUk story. I did have this typed up, but had to rewrite some things into it or out of it since i had a certain review that made some more ideas pop into my head. Well i hope you like the update and i also hope you don't mind the little thing between Francis and Canada. Thanks for reading and R&R!


	9. Saturday's Wasted

A/N: I don't own Hetalia just the idea. That goes for all of the chapters in this story.

* * *

><p>I had no clue what we were going to do. We just sat there; on the bastards couch, sitting side by frickin' side, doing nothing but staring at the surroundings. Well since we were doing nothing, I gazed at his wall of pictures again. I've already seen most of the photos and he's told me about his brother and the other two; he's told me about his parents, too, but…it's a really sore subject. Now that I think about it, I'm a total idiot. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did when he told me his story and yet I did. Damn myself.<p>

I looked at the bastard beside me, catching him smiling like an idiot at me. I blushed. "What?" He just smiled even more than he already was and shook his head as if to say 'nothing'. I scowled and glanced at something else. I was still wondering what we were going to do, so I brought up a question. "What the hell are we going to do, bastard?" I gazed at him again. "I don't want to be stuck here in this fucking house with you doing nothing."

He chuckled and stood up. "Well, I first thought of going to the store." I gave him a blank stare. "I ran out of some stuff, so I need to by some things, but we can do that tomorrow since it's still Friday and I bet you just want to relax," He glanced at me and beamed his smile. Alfred's smiles may be bright, but Antonio's smiles are too bright; I should be wearing sunglasses around the bastard. Another thing, this tomato doesn't _stop_ smiling and it can be a frickin' pain in the ass to see him smile all the time, "right Roma~?"

I sighed as I tried to hide a blush appearing on my face. _Why does he call me that stupid nickname?_ "Fine." I said crossing my arms. "But you better have enough food to make us a damn dinner."

He chuckles and nods. "I know, Roma~, I have enough food for just one dinner and a small breakfast." He walked out of the living room, stopping at the door frame. "What would you like for dinner, Roma~?"

The bastard turned to me and gave me that other bright smile of his. Damn smiles; he needs to do something other than that. "I don't fucking care, just make whatever you have planned in that messed up mind of yours." He chuckled, giving me a "Will do." and left me to sit in the silent living room. "Bastard."

I got up off the couch and went into the guest room. Since I looked around his house one time before, I knew where every room was; I just wish that he didn't have a frickin' fetish with tomatoes. I mean, you can love them, but having a tomato towel, tomato pillow, and god knows what else he has, that's a bit over the top. _I'm supposed to be the damn tomato lover here, not him._ I chuckled to myself then blushed. _Ugh, I shouldn't have thought that…it could be taken the wrong way…oh I'm so fucking relieved that the three crazy girls aren't here; they'd be laughing their heads off as they blush and fantasize about me and the tomato bastard…I should just stop think all together now. Damn it!_

I shake my redder than a tomato head, trying to get all those thoughts out of my head, only to end up thinking about those damn dreams of mine. "Ugh! Why the hell do I have to remember them now?" I grumble to myself.

"Is everything okay, Romano?" I turned to look at the bastard into the room's doorway, looking at me a bit worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

_Damn it!_ "No, I'm just thinking of stupid things right now." He nods and reluctantly leaves the room. _For some reason I don't trust him; the bastard could be thinking up anything right now._ I blink and shake my head. _He's not the French freak, so I shouldn't have to worry…I'm not worrying! Shit, who the hell am I kidding? He could be just as worse as the other two. But I don't know that much about the Bad Friend/Touch Trio._I ruffled my hair in frustration and annoyance. _What the hell am I thinking? Their group's damn name gives it away. Damn it! __What am I getting myself into?_ I look around the room, seeing it's just a plain room. Sighing, I go and retrieve my stuff and set them in the room. Still holding the bags, I think: _I should just run somewhere before any shit goes down. _I gripped the handles and was about to leave before stopping at a sudden fact. _The bet._ I groaned. _The fucking stupid bet. If I run now, people will be calling me a coward. I'm not a fucking coward! _I stare at my stuff and scowl. "Damn it."

As I keep getting deeper into my thoughts, a hand grasps my shoulder and I jump shouting: "Chigii!" I turn to see Antonio behind me holding his arms up in shock and waiting for a possible punch. I keep a chuckle hidden as I scowl. "Don't scare me like that, bastard."

He smiled weakly and nods putting his hands back down to his sides. "Lo seinto," he goes in his language, "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to tell you that dinner's ready." I stared at him, processing what he said, and nod. "I'll see you in the kitchen?"

I scowl and crossed my arms. "Of course you will, damn it, just let me finish what I was going to do." He nods then goes back to the kitchen. I stared at his spot before he left and sighed. _I need to loosen up; otherwise I'll be too tense to do anything…that and my nerves won't calm down if I don't. _Sighing again, I leave my room to eat whatever he made.

As I got closer to the kitchen, I started to smell something delicious and familiar. I came around the corner and saw the table with pasta on it. "I hope you don't mind," I glanced at Antonio who came in with a salad dish, "I only had pasta left to make." Gazing back at the food, I shrug and took a seat at the table. I took the one end as he took the other, and I couldn't help feel that we were too far apart. I mentally groaned and slapped myself as I grabbed a plate full of pasta and a dish of salad with the suck-ish Italian dressing that was made in this idiotic country. Before I started to eat though, the tomato bastard stopped me. "Let's do grace."

I stared at his face, blushing since he was staring right back. "Whatever." I mumbled. He smiled at me and I looked away. Waiting for him to start the damn prayer, I don't mind prayers it's just that Feli and I don't do them that often, but he didn't. I glared at him only to see that he was still smiling. "What?" He just folded his hands as he stared at me; I flushed even more. "Why the hell aren't you saying a prayer?" He giggled and then that's when I figured out what he wanted. "Oh no. I'm _not _saying the stupid prayer."

"Why not?" The bastards smiling face was starting to annoy me. "All you have to do is give thanks for the food and what ever you feel like saying thanks for; so why don't you try it?"

I glared at him, giving him the sign saying 'I don't want to do it, damn it!', but he just bowed his head and waited for me to start. I groaned. "Fine." I bowed my own head and held my hands as I rested my forehead on them. _I have no fucking clue what to do…let alone even say!_ I stared at the table then sighed. _Damn it._ "Heavenly father," I started, "we thank you for the food that we are about to eat today…" I trailed off and started to whisper other things so that I was the only one to hear them, then I said: "Amen." Antonio mimicked my "Amen" and started to eat. As I start to eat also, I think about what I said. _I am also thankful for being able to be at Antonio's house for this entire week. I pray that nothing stupid or horrible happens as I'm staying here, and that the two of us will have fun. I also pray that Feliciano will be fine by himself with the pot- Ludwig while I'm gone; I'm hoping nothing happens between them that will make me overreact or do something stupid to hurt my fratello's feelings. Amen._

The next morning, no one jumped on my bed to wake me up, but someone was pushing me. "Roma~," the person goes. I groaned as I realized who it was, "time to get up. We need to go shopping~!"

Glaring at the idiot who dares to wake me up, I glance at the clock; my eye twitched when I saw what time it was. "What. The. Fuck." I gaze at his face giving him the best scowling glare I could. "You are literally waking me up at eight in the fucking morning?" He smiled and nodded. "You idiot!" He backed off as I flailed in anger. "No one wakes me up before noon when it's a Saturday!"

He chuckled as I went back under the covers. "Sorry, Roma, but it's better to get to the store early then come back as soon as possible. That way we have the rest of the day to rest." I could just see him smiling as I groaned. "Roma~," he started to tug the blankets , but I held them tightly against my body. I heard him chuckle again then his footsteps walking; I thought that he was about to leave, but I was wrong. He pounced onto the bed, hugging me under the covers. I shouted my manly scream: "Chigii!", and he just started to laugh. "Come on Romano, let's go!"

"Fine, damn it! Just get off of me!" He chuckled once again then moved. As I came out of the blanket, I planned on insulting him; the only thing is that when he started to chuckle some more, I couldn't help but ask why he was doing all that damn laughing. "What?"

He pointed to my hair, and covered his mouth as he tried to suppress another laugh. "Your hair's a mess." I pouted. "But it looks cute~." He goes as he ruffles my hair, brushing my curl. I blush like the damn idiot I am, and smack his hand away. "Let's get ready to shop, all right?" He got up, not letting me answer, and left me alone.

I groaned and fell back into my bed, ready to fall asleep again; as I was almost back in my world of dreams, something hit my arm. "What?" I say annoyed as I sit back up and stare at the bastard.

He gives me a smile that I've never seen before, and I gulp. "Get up now, please. You know your not the only one who hates waking up early on Saturdays." I knew it was true, so I nodded and waited for him to leave; he just stood there. "Get out of the bed please."

My face flushes as I shake my head no. "Not until you leave, damn it." He cocks his head, wondering why I want him to leave. "Do you know, idiot," I look away and I blush at what I'm going to say, "that some Italians sleep...naked?" I took a chance at looking at his face and saw his confused face turn red; he cleared his throat, then nodded in understanding as he closed my door. I sighed and got out of the bed to get dressed.

As I came out and into the kitchen, I glanced at Antonio. He was making breakfast; it looked like just a simple breakfast since it was just cereal. "I hope you don't mind." I looked up at him from the bowls. "I wanted to eat something quick so..."

"You don't need to keep saying that." He cocked his head again and I sighed. "You keep saying 'I hope you don't mind' when I could care less; as long as it's eatable, then it's fine." He didn't get it at first, but then smiled. "Anyway, I don't mind eating cereal; it's been a while since I've eaten it so..." I shrug and sit down at the table.

"Wow," he goes as he places one of the bowls in front of me, "you didn't swear at all when you said that."

He chuckled as I blushed and stuttered. "So what? It's not like I'm becoming soft or anything!" He was still laughing and it was getting annoying. "Stop laughing, damn it!" He didn't, so I just picked up the spoon and put some of the cereal into my mouth, making myself unable to speak.

As soon as we were done eating, we headed out to the car. The tomato started the car then we went to the damn store for his stupid food. I wanted to stay in the car, but he sort of forced me to follow him into the store. I withheld a groan and just followed him. Five minutes later, I find myself looking at clothes. Every time I go shopping I wind up spending too much money on clothes. I know that he said we were supposed to shop for food, but I hate shopping for food...unless it's tomatoes; delicious tomatoes.

I pick up a pair of pants that looked like they would fit me, but I saw the size and sighed. _I bet they'd fit Antonio though._ I imagined him in them, but then shook my head, blushing. _What the hell? I shouldn't be thinking about the damn tomato bastard. _I put the pants back and go to another rack of clothes; sad thing, I didn't find any damn clothes that peaked my interest. So, ten minutes or so later, I'm walking beside the bastard, "helping" him shop.

Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time in the store, my eyes stared to wonder around. _This is so freakin' boring. _I stared at a couple of people and had my own comments for them, like: _he's way too fat to eat that crap; I'd hit on that girl, but she's too...nyeh, _and others, but as soon as I saw two specific girls, I wanted to hide. _What the hell are Angel and Liz doing here? Wait...we're in a fucking store...I'm an idiot some times._ Hiding behind Antonio, I prayed that those two wouldn't see us, but my prayers weren't answered.

"Lovi~!" I tense up as Angel ran over to me and hugged me. "I didn't think I'd see you so soon!" _Me neither._ She pulled back and smiled at me. "How are you?"

"You just saw me yesterday; you should know I'm fucking fine." She giggles, but shakes her head. I sighed and crossed my arms. "I'm great, just frickin' bored."

"Someone was forced to wake up before noon, wasn't he?" I scoff as she chuckles. She turns to Antonio and smiles more. "And how are you Toni? I hope you're doing well and having a _fun_ time with Lovino."

I blushed as she emphasized the word "fun", but it didn't faze the bastard one bit; well at least it looked like it didn't. "I'm good, and yes, so far I'm having a good time with Romano." He smiled as my blush deepened. "Roma~," I glance at him, "you look like a tomato~."

My face went even redder. "Shut up!" The three of them chuckle as I pout, but I'm smiling on the inside. _He hasn't said that damn line to me in quite a while. _After Antonio embarrassed me like he usually does, he and Angel started to chat. I noticed Liz, staring off into the distance and I couldn't help but talk to her. "Hey," she blinks, snaps her head to look at me, then smiles, "are you all right?"

"Hmm?" I roll my eyes. "Oh, yes, I'm fine just...thinking." I nod, but still give her a questioned look. She sighs and shrugs. "I just was thinking about Roderich..." she trailed off and I knew why. "I also thought how he'd be a great boyfriend for a certain self-centered Prussian we know." Blinking at this information, I make a fake barf noise and face. She giggles. "Gilbert may be stubborn and claim to hate "that stuck-up-on-his-high-horse Austrian", but he actually likes him."

"How do you know?" I ask. She gives me a look and I blush. _Did he tell her or something? If not...crap, I should save our asses before her question is confirmed._ "I'm mean how do you know if he likes him or not? He could just plain out hate that Austrian bastard."

"Do you call everyone a bastard?" I scowl as she chuckles. "Well, it's sort of a hunch I have; also, I have this sixth sense to pairing couples together with the right one. When it comes to you, you and Toni are perfect for each other." She winks as I blush and look to make sure the tomato wasn't listening. I sigh in relief and glare at her. "I'm just stating an observation and opinion."

"Just don't talk about pairing me and Antonio together; I fucking hate it." She smirks and I scowl even more. "Damn girl."

Liz chuckles again then Antonio grabs my attention. "I'm done shopping, so if you want to go home..."

"Yes!" I say before he could say anything else. "Let's get the fuck out of here." We said goodbye to the two yaoi fanatics and made our ways to the checkouts. When we were out and near the car, a question suddenly hit me. _Where's Belle? She's usually with the other two, so where could she possibly be?_ I scan the parking lot, looking for no one specifically, but soon give up and get into the car.

As we got back to his stupid red house, I went right back to my room ready for a siesta; the only thing stopping me though, was Antonio. "Damn it, Antonio, let me get some rest!"

"You said my name~!" He said back to me with that one perfect smile of his that you'd think is plastered on all of the damn time.

"So what? Just let me sleep!" I try to go to my room, but he hugs me from behind, anchoring me to the floor.

"But Roma~, it's only ten thirty." He whined.

"That's why I want to take a nap, and sleep in to noon." He could feel him frown, but soon felt a smirk appear on his face. "Why the hell are you-" I stopped mid-sentence to something that I hate; the bastard was touching my curl again. I closed my mouth and sealed my lips so that I wouldn't moan. When he lightly tugged it, though, I couldn't help it; I moaned. He paused for a second. "D-damn it, Antonio, s-stop-" he started to touch it again.

He chuckled and started to hum to himself. "You know I still wonder what this does to you." The tomato tugged it again making me groan. "When will you tell me what this does to you?"

"N-never...ah..." I bit my lip and tried so hard not to think about the erection I was getting. "Antonio...p-please..." he paused again, but didn't let go. "Let it go, damn it." He hummed a 'no' and just kept rubbing it between his fingers. I moved my hand and grasped his wrist, tightening my grip on it to give him the damn message again.

He sighed and let it go. I just stood there; I didn't want him to see to noticeable bulge in my pants or my face. "You know," he starts off quietly, "you didn't call me bastard when I touched your curl this time..." the blush on my face deepened as I listened to him. "Roma-"

I didn't let his say anything to me; I just ran to my room and closed the door behind me, locking it. I went over to my bed...the bed and sat there, trying to calm myself down and relieve myself of the little erection I had. Half an hour later, after settling myself down and getting ready for a siesta, I hear a knock on my door. I didn't answer him. "Roma," his voice said on the other side of the door, "if I did something wrong...then I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong, idiot!" He didn't say anything as I shouted at him. I sighed. "It's my problem to deal with, so..." _damn curl._

I didn't finish my sentence, and didn't half too. When he spoke again, I could hear that he was a bit happier. "I came to tell you that lunch is almost ready."

"You could open the door and tell me that, you know." Right after I said that, he opened the door so I could see his smiling face. "Idiot." He chuckled as he came over to me and hugged me. I flailed. "What are you doing? Let me go damn it!"

"I thought I did something wrong, and that you were mad at me..." I stopped moving and listened. I was going to call him an idiot again and that it was fine, but he said something else. "I don't want us to be mad at each other like when I was mad at you; I don't want to lose a great person like you in my life." I blushed and started to push him away, but he just hugged me tighter. "I don't know what I would do without you in my life, Roma~."

"Quit acting like we're a couple." That got through his head and he immediately let me go; I noticed a small blush on his face and smirked, but then pouted. "You shouldn't talk like we're going to be separated the next day and possibly never see each other again; it frickin' annoying." He was going to say something to retort my statement, but I spoke before he could. "I know it's possible that could happen, but I'm too much of a stubborn ass idiot to ever let that happen." I looked away as a blush appeared on my face. "So don't worry about us being mad or losing each other, damn it. We will always have the stupid times where we get upset with each other, but that's living life with your friends. What's life without getting mad at someone?" I shrug as to answer my own question, but added. "A life without a little anger, isn't really that much of a life; I know a lot of people hate all that shit about getting mad and taking anger out on people, but how else are we supposed to take out anger out? We don't necessarily have to take it out on random people, but if we don't take it out on something, we'll take it out on ourselves." I paused for a second then sighed. "So just shut up and don't get worried about any kind of shit like that." _Okay, honestly, I had no clue what point I was trying to make there, but there must be something in that little speech I gave...ugh! I just rambled on about something stupid. I'm an idiot._

I kept up my negative thoughts on my little speech, but was soon snapped out of them as I felt another hug. Blushing unstoppably, I look at Antonio's back and start to struggle. "I will." I stop and blink. "I will stop thinking about that." He pulls away and smiles at me. "From now on I'll think about nothing but positive things! Well, at least I'll try to." He chuckles and I couldn't help but feel happy; _I made the bastard smile again. That's good._ I blush even more and scowl. "Hey," he goes, "you're a tomato!" I groan and shout: "Shut up!" once again at him. He just laughs and heads for the door. "Oh," he says as he looks at me again, "don't forget that lunch is almost ready. I also want to tell you the plans that I have for tomorrow." He winks and leaves me blushing like an idiot again. _Damn you and your stupid smile._ I get out of the bed and head for the kitchen. _I wonder what he wants to do tomorrow? Hell it's not even noon and he wants to talk about the next day. _I chuckle. _After eating my lunch I'm talking a siesta._

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah so it's been a long while since i've updated on this story, but that's only because i was stuck. Only after my own week of vacation did i get any ideas. I just sat down in computer class and once i had an idea on how to start the chapter it flew right out onto the keyboard.

So yeah, do any of you have a guess as to what they might do on Sunday? Wait...i might have them...non never mind. Well, i was thinking this chapter was fine, but then saw that there was not that much of Antonio and Romano blushing or getting turned on so i added the quick bit in the end. Oh and Romano's little speech there...yeah i don't know what came over me and he was thinking "what the hell am i saying? I don't even know what the hell i'm talking about!" when he gave it, but...i'm keeping it.

So i hope you all enjoyed the latest update. I don't know when the other update will be, but i'll tell you this: i already have idea spawning so this means it'll be up soon...maybe ;)

Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	10. Church

**Note: **I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>When I came into the kitchen, I was welcomed with a delicious smell. My eyes instantly locked onto the table with the food, and I could feel my mouth starting to water. <em>This damn tomato knows how to make any meal look delicious. Damn bastard's cooking; it may be great food , but...Wait! I'm not going to praise this bastard's cooking!<em> Clearing my throat, and my mind, I took a seat in front of the plates. The dish looked like an old Italian recipe that I haven't seen in a long time. The last time I saw and ate Cappelletti all uso di Romagna, or soup with little hats, was my … Grandpa Rome's last Christmas party.

Sighing, I glare at the delicious looking soup. "Damn tomato bastard," I made a pout as I crossed my arms, "am I really going to eat this shit?" I didn't want to eat this meal since it was the last Italian Christmas meal my Nonno had. A smile appeared on my face as I used the Italian word for Grandpa. I sighed again, this time scowling at the kitchen's doorway; Antonio just came in. "Hey," his smile's beam of light had cast upon me when he looked at me. I scowled even more at him, "why the hell did you pick this dish to make?"

His smile dimmed a bit as he became confused. Setting down the bowl of salad he was carrying on the table, he gripped the edge of the table and stared at me with furrowed brows. "I thought you'd like it since it's an Italian dish...do you not like this soup?"

Staring at the soup again, I huffed. "It's not that I don't like this soup it's just..." My eyes look up at the ceiling as I think about how silly it was for me to not want something just because a deceased relative had this as his last Christmas dish. Giving a slight eye roll, I wave my hand in his face. "Never mind, damn it, it's not important. I can eat this." He nodded as he took a seat next to me. We didn't sit on the opposite ends tonight and I have a feeling we'll be eating side by side more often now. "You know I haven't had this dish in a fucking long time."

He chuckled. "Well, I hope you like it." The tomato then glanced at the food he made, sighing. "I hope that it's good; I've never had this dish before, let alone made it." He chuckled as I blinked. _Why did he make a stupid dish that he's never had or made before? _Glancing at the food again, I analyze the ingredients he used. _He specifically got these damn ingredients...to make something Italian for me?_ I was starting to blush again and didn't realize he started to say a small grace. "...Bless this food that we are about to eat, and grant us a great week of vacation. Amen."

Snapping out of my thoughts, I say a quick 'amen' and ate along with him. Every now and then I'd look at the bastard; he wasn't really doing anything else. He wasn't even trying to look at me! That's a complete shock...to me anyway; the bastard always looks at me while we eat, but it's probably because we're side by side. Still! He could try to glance at me sideways. It's not like I want him to though! No! In fact, he should just keep doing what he's doing; eating without staring at me... _I sound like an idiot. _I closed my eyes as I hit myself on the forehead. _I need to stop ranting inside my head; there are times when I think I'm going to go crazy from thinking _too_ much._ I chuckled, but meant every word I was thinking of... Besides the sudden thought of those sex dreams with Ant- I mean Francis; that French bastard.

Speaking of those dreams, I haven't had them in a while. Now that I think about them again, the last once I had was when I threatened Francis saying that the next time I see him I'd punch him... _I think I should've punched him harder _and_ kicked him where the sun doesn't shine._ An evil chuckle came from my throat as I envisioned the scene. _He'd deserve it; all that pain and bruises. They'd make him look 'ugly' and he _can't _have that._ Another chuckle. _The next time I see him, I just might do that._

"What's so funny?" I jump and glance at Antonio. He chuckled from my reaction. "You flinch too easily."

"Shut up!" He chuckled again as a blush appeared on my face. "It's your fault, damn it!" He didn't stop laughing, so I just paid attention to the food in front of me and started to eat. It was delicious like all the other dishes he's made. I left the spoon in my mouth to hang as the flavor stayed on my taste-buds. _His cooking is just too damn good._ I hummed and remembered that he wanted to share what he was planning for tomorrow. "Hey Antonio," hey looked at me as I took the spoon out of my mouth and into the bowl, ready to ask him a question, "what the hell are we going to do tomorrow?"

The bastard smiled as he put his own spoon down to fold his hands and lean on them. "Well, it's Sunday, what do you think we're going to do?" My eyes widened as soon as I realized what he meant. _He wouldn't...would he?_ "We're going to go to church. You'll be able to meet some of my friends at the church I go to, and possibly meet a fellow student." He kept going on about the church, but I toned him out so I could think.

_We're going to church?_ You could say I was a bit anxious, I've never been to a church before, but I'd say I'm more nervous than ever. I'm a bit more shier than my brother; he can automatically talk to a stranger, if it's a hot girl, I can, too, but I shy into the corner at times...unless there's someone who tries to come onto Feli and I don't like them, then I come out of the corner and 'bitch' at them until they go away. _Feli is such a moron sometimes; he needs to stay away from men that have a...creepy, lecherous smile on there damn faces...but it is Feli I'm thinking about here. Damn air head. How the hell can he be smart yet act so fucking dumb most of the time? Even I have a hard time being smart, even though I _am_ pretty damn intelligent, just not when it comes to history...I'd rather be in math or cooking class all day._

"Hey bastard," speaking again, I gained his attention, making him stop talking, "where the hell is your church?"

He shrugged. "Just a few blocks from here; it's not that far away, and it's a pretty nice walk when it's sunny out." I sighed, going back to eating my food. "You'll like it, I have a feeling you will." I gave him a look saying 'oh really? Just what kind of feeling?' and he chuckled. "A pretty good feeling." All of a sudden his smile became sincere. "You may be shy at first, but as soon as you see who else goes to the church, you'll be just fine and have your own fun."

"Is that what you think?" I finished my soup and glanced at him before standing. "Don't say that you have a fucking 'feeling' about something; you could be entirely wrong, damn it, and that makes you look a bit stupid and foolish." I went into the kitchen, depositing my dishes into the sink and came back out. He was staring at me with a smile, making me blush for no reason again. I cleared my throat, containing myself, and headed for my room..._the_ room I'm staying in, not my room. "I'm going to take a siesta, so don't bother me, you got that, bastard?" I heard him chuckle, and I couldn't help but smile as I entered my..._the_ room for my nap.

**Dreams → Reality**

Sunday had come up on me too quickly even though it was just the day after my long and boring Saturday. I never really thought that I'd get up without bickering with someone, but...for some reason I just felt like I needed to get up earlier this morning. I had also went to bed really early, which isn't that much of a shocker, but still...

I believe when I had looked at the clock it had said five o'clock. I groaned at first, but gave up trying to fall asleep again. I had gotten up, taken a shower, dressed in the best looking outfit I had, then went to the kitchen. There wasn't any delicious aromas in the kitchen, so I figured that Antonio was still sleeping. Looking around, I got some ingredients for a breakfast dish.

I never really cooked that much, even though I knew that I was great at cooking, but every dish I had made so far Feli had eaten with a big smirk on his face. I shook my head as I cracked an egg onto the frying pan. _That air-headed brother of mine never really thought about any type of negative remarks when it came to my damn cooking. He always claimed that I was better than him, but being the stubborn idiot I am, I told another story. "You're just being a frickin' suck up; my foods not as great as yours, Feli." _I sighed while putting a couple of strips of bacon on the greased pan. _He may have loved the stupid, yet true, complements I gave him, but he never agreed. _"Idiot."

I was almost done making the regular breakfast dish, bacon and eggs with sausage on the side, when I heard a door creak open and a certain Spaniard moan. "Why do I have to force myself to wake up so early?" I looked at the clock, which said five thirty, and rolled my eyes; he could wake up before eight without a problem, yet waking up a half past five was a pain? Wow. The next thing I know is hearing him stop walking. "Something smells good..."

"Of course something smells good, idiot." He rushed into the kitchen after I said that, wearing a shocked, puzzled look on his face. I just made a dish for him and I, placing it on the counter as I turned to scowl at him. "And quit complaining about waking up so damn early in the morning; I woke up half an hour ago, and didn't complain." Brushing back my bangs, I grabbed the two plates and walked into the dinning room. "I'm fucking tired, yet I wake up at five and I'm not complaining; barely anyway." I set the plates down and sat in front of one of them. "I hope you don't mind having bacon and eggs with sausages, it's all I felt like cooking this morning."

He chuckled as I glared at him. "I don't mind, and it looks delicious." The bastard sat down next to me and heaved a sigh. "You just did something that I do." I gave him a blank look as he chuckled again. "I hope you don't mind..." he stopped there as I blushed.

"Just because I said a damn line...ugh! Just eat the damn food, so we can get out of here; soon!" I started to eat the sausage to shut my mouth up, and he started to stare at me even more. My eyebrow twitched as I was trying to let it go. Ignoring that bastard was hard as I ate; he wouldn't stop staring at me! It was so annoying, so I looked at him after clearing my mouth. "What is compelling you to stare at me bastard?"

Antonio smiled as he hummed. "Just my amazement at how you're eating German food." I almost choked on the sausage. Glaring at the idiot, I was just about to toss my sausage at him. He put his arms up for a defense as he chuckled. "I was just stating how I'm a bit shocked; no need to overreact."

"Who says I'm overreacting?" Antonio chuckled again, and I just huffed. "Let's finish eating so we can leave."

"Why are you in such a hurry? The service doesn't start until nine." I blinked, staring at him. _Is he serious? I could've slept in for four more hours?_ I groaned. "No complaining, okay? And I'm definitely not letting you go back to sleep."

"How the hell can I go back to sleep when I'm already wide awake, fed, and pissed off at my fucking body?" He giggled, which started to annoy me. "Stop laughing already! There's nothing funny about anything at the frickin' moment, so there's no reason for you to laugh, damn it." He chuckled again. "I said to stop!"

"It's hard not to laugh when you're so cute and silly." My face heated up as a blush appeared.

"Who the hell are you calling cute? And how am I silly?"

He shook his head as he started to smile warmly at me. "You; all you have to do is be you to be silly." My face, I believed, couldn't get any redder. "Well," he said looking back at the meal I made, "let's finish up so we can get dressed and ready for church."

I shook my head. "You're the one who needs to get dressed and ready; I've been ready since before I made breakfast." I saw him smile as he ate the rest of the food. I watched him eat it, then closed my eyes as I leaned back into the chair. "I didn't know if you liked scrambled eggs or over easy, so I just made scrambled." I nodded, opening my eyes to look at the ceiling. "I cooked the bacon until they were crispy, and the sausages I made to be medium rare."

In the corner of my eye, I saw him nod. "And it was all made very well; this is really good." I smirked at my victory. _He's not the only one who can cook up some good food, but...I still need to practice more; I believe I cooked the bacon too long, and the sausages almost charred...damn it, maybe I'm not that good._ "I don't mind scrambled or over easy, but I do prefer scrambled. The bacon was cooked the way I like it, and the sausages were cooked for the right time; they almost melt in my mouth."

I stared at him as he complemented my food. It's almost like he was cheering me up from my doubts that I just thought of...he's such an idiot. I smiled at him, but then turned it into a scowl as I stood up. I saw his face holding shock from seeing me smile so warmly, but I pushed that thought out of my mind as I took my dishes. I set them in the sink, he followed suit, and we headed into the living room. I plopped onto the couch and stared at him. "What are we supposed to do for four hours?"

He shrugged. "I don't really know." He sat next to me, and as soon as he did, he started fiddling with my curl. _Oh, don't give me that crap; I know just what you want to do during the four hours._ I thought that, and instantly pushed him away, going into my room after hearing him laugh, once again.

**Dreams → Reality**

We soon arrived at the church, almost late, but early enough. The bastard went in first, myself tailing him, and he went around the back. He was scoping the seats, trying to see which place is a great place to sit. As he looked around, I was listening to the piano that was playing. I stopped, him stopping with me, and focused on the pianist.

It was a man in a rich attire; long navy trench coat, poofy blouse, nice looking boots. He basically had that "rich" aura around him. I crossed my arms as I listened to his beautifully played music; it may have been hymns that I'm not use to hearing, but that doesn't mean that they weren't pretty.

Antonio hummed to the song being played, myself joining him even though I didn't know the song. He leaned down to my ear, making me blush, and told me who was playing. "That's Roderich Edelstein." I glanced at the Spaniard. "He's an Austrian, and one of my friends at the school." _Austrian? Is this the same Austrian that Gilbert likes? _I stared at the man. "He's also the one that Liz just dumped." I gave him a look asking: how the hell do you know that? He chuckled. "Gil told me." I shook my head, but soon looked at the piano as it stopped playing. Antonio was about to pull me to some seats, but soon stopped as he heard a guitar was strummed. We looked at the Austrian, seeing the guitar in his hands and a small, serious smirk. The tomato bastard chuckled. "You compel me my friend."

He looked at me, placing a peek on my forehead, and went up the aisle to play the guitar. I was blushing, of course, but paid attention to the fact that I didn't know he played anything. He sat down on a stool, picked the guitar strings, tuned it to the piano, and looked out to the audience, mainly me. The bastard glanced at Roderich, saying a few silent words, then started moving his foot up and down to a beat unheard; though, when they started playing together, we all could hear the beat.

The song was great, to say the damned truth, but I still felt left out. _He never told me a fucking thing about playing the guitar._ I pouted, and just listened. After a few minutes passed, I realized I was mesmerized by the bastard; my eyes wouldn't come off of him as he played. A small smile appeared on my face, and I started to hum with the music. My foot also stared to pat with the music, so did my hand.

"Romano!" I jumped at the sudden shout as I looked at my brother. He was smiling while coming over to me, soon holding, tugging my arm. "I didn't know you were going to come here, ve." He chuckled as he hugged me. "It's only been a few days, ve."

I blinked, scowling. "I know that." I said, whispering. "Why are you even bringing that up? Are you trying to say that you miss me?" He released me, shaking his head.

"I don't miss you, ve." My mind suddenly went blank. "Not entirely anyway." He started to giggle as my mouth dropped; my gaze was fixated on him, trying to understand why he was saying something that I shouldn't hear right now. "Don't worry, ve. We've been good, so you don't need to think up naughty things that Ludwig and I could be doing."

"I don't need to know or think about that right now!" He giggled again. At the corner of my eye, I saw some people looking at us and scowled. "You need to stop saying stupid things that make me feel embarrassed in front of everyone; since I shouted that sentence everyone is staring at me." My whisper held venom and anger as he chuckled again. "You know I hate you sometimes."

"Don't say that." He said, pouting. "That's mean, ve, and your lucky I don't take it seriously." He held his one arm, still pouting, but then went all chipper again. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to some seats. "You can sit with us."

The seats he pulled me over to were next to the two potatoes. I also saw Francis, Arthur, Alfred, and Matt. I noticed the free seat next to the damn Brit and took it, leaving another one for Antonio when he comes back. "Nice to see you again, Romano." I glanced at the blond beside me, and gave him a glare. He chuckled. "Someone's not a morning person."

"Oh?" I start. "And what gave you that idea?" He smiled, shaking his head as he watched the two musicians. I started to watch them also, and sighed. "It's nice to see you too, Brit." I heard him chuckle, but ignored his stare. For a few minutes, I kept looking between the Austrian, and the smiling Prussian. I smirked. Leaning forward, I tapped the albino's shoulder since he sat in front of me. He turned his head, waiting for me to say something into his ear. "So," I whisper into his ear, "that's the Austrian that you're gunning for, huh?"

He turned all the way around, showing me his angered, yet flushed face. "Shut up!" He whispered back. I chuckled with an evil grin...well, teasing grin. He pouted. "And to think you're the type to tease someone about liking a person." My smiled widened as he crossed his arms. "I'm starting the think it was a bad idea to tell you about my secret." He looked away from me, focusing on Roderich. "The awesome me may be smart, but sometimes I truly need to think things through before doing something stupid, like telling you that I like..."

"You don't need to say his name." I sat back into my chair. "And besides, I haven't told anyone about you yet. The fact about you being gay has slipped out once or twice, but nothing about who you like. I'm not that much of an ass." He gave me a glare. "What?"

"You shouldn't say those things out loud in a place like this." I chuckled. "And who the hell did you tell about me being gay?" I rolled my eyes, tipping my head towards the Brit beside me. He eyed him, sighing. "Thank goodness." He locked eyes with me again, still giving me a glare. "You're lucky that I can trust _him_; if you had told another blond though," his eyes went onto Francis, then back at me just as quickly, "the awesome me would've killed you."

I chuckled at the threat. "Okay, but you'd have to wait," I stuck my hand out as if to check my hand; girly no, manly yes, "there is already a list of people back in Italy who'd like to kill me." I chuckled at my jokingly false statement, and caught him rolling his eyes. "Don't worry, I'd never tell that pervert anything that's related to romance."

"Good." He looked at Arthur, who started to eavesdrop on our conversation since I leaned back, and smiled. "What? Can't help but stare at my handsome and awesome self?" The Brit rolled his eyes, gaining a chuckle from the Prussian. He then glanced at me again. "We'll talk a bit more afterwords, okay?" I nodded.

After he turned around, Antonio had taken the seat beside me. I notice Roderich sitting besides the albino, and couldn't help but kick Gilbert's chair. He turned around, giving me a glare, then started talking with his crush. Antonio gave me a confused look. _That's right, the bastard doesn't know either. He knows that Liz and Roderich aren't together anymore, but not that Gil likes the Austrian._ I just gave him a smirk and shook my head. "I'm just teasing him." His eyebrows went up in surprise. "What? Can't a friend be teased by another?" He chuckled, raising his hands as if to say: I didn't say anything. I shook my head as a scowl replaced the smile that happened to be on my face.

"So," the tomato leaned near me, whispering in my ear, making me blush, "what did you think of the music?" I gave him this look and he chuckled. "Did you like the guitar playing?"

"Yeah, sure." His smile turned into a frown as he heard the uninterested tone in my voice; I just shook my head. "It would've been nice if I had known that you could play the damn instrument."

The smile was back on his face. "Why? So you could listen to me play a bit more often?"

"That would be nice." I blurted. He looked shocked at the truthful statement and my face went completely red. "It's not like I _want_ to listen to your crappy playing. It's just it'd be a change." He giggled as his fingers pinched my cheek. "Stop it, damn it!" I didn't necessarily shout that, but I gained a couple of people's attentions.

"Why?" He said in a sing-song, cheerily voice. "You look like a tomato, and it's so cute to see you're face flushed." I could feel my face heating up even more. "Ma propre petite tomate." Understanding the said Spanish sentence, I blushed with a scowl appearing on my face.

"I'm nobody's 'little tomato', and you can dream on about that, bastard." All of a sudden he turned to look at the ceiling, as if starting to day dream. I punched his arm, knowing that he was dreaming about me, gaining a chuckle from him. "Stop fooling around, damn it. Let's pay attention to the service." And so he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> It's been a while again, but that's because i've been busy, that and i've been trying to figure out how to do this chapter. Well it's in and now i can plan for the after service, and then Monday...man oh man, i can't believe i've memorized their schedule even though it's been weeks, almost a month since i've planned this out.

Well i hoped you all liked it. Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.

**Translation:** Ma propre petite tomate. - My own little tomato.


	11. Baptism

**Note:** It's the usual: I don't own Hetalia, just the story idea. Man it's such a pain to type even if it's true. ;^;

* * *

><p>As I was sitting through the most boring thing ever, I started to wish for the music to pick back up. Though, I have to say, it was great just to be with my friends. A smirk came upon my face as I thought of the word "friends." <em>And to think that I use to say I'd never have friends.<em> I shook my head with a chuckle quietly vibrating my throat. _I remember when I didn't have any friends, except that lazy Greek bastard who always went neck and neck with that one Turk._ I chuckled again, but quietly as I could. _Thinking of those two bastards makes me wish that they were here; they'd liven up my life again with all those pointless arguments they make._

I had only started to reminiscence about the crazy bastards when Antonio cleared his throat, gaining my attention. I glared at him, upset that he interrupted my peaceful, recollecting mind. He just smiled as he leaned down next to my ear. I blushed, of course, like the idiotic bastard I am. "I was wondering," he whispered into my ear. His breathe cascaded against my skin, making me flush even worse, "have you ever been baptized?"

I gave him a confused look. "Have I ever been what?" I whispered back. I know that baptizing is a major act in the Churches, but never really had been baptized myself. Like I seem to keep thinking, my brother and I had rarely gone to a church; it was once in a blue moon if we did go, but with our parents always on the go, and Grandpa Rome being feisty as he ever was...it wasn't a time where we would commit to being a church family.

He rolled his eye, shaking his head as he chuckled. "Baptized." I shook my head to answer his random question, and I could've sworn his eyes lit up. "Okay, then." I blinked as he sat straighter in the chair. My stare on him became filled with confusion and wonder. _Why the hell would he ask a stupid question like that?_

A couple of more boring minutes had passed, and I stared to stare at some other things. Of course I could only look at the things, or people, in front of me, so I just gazed at the many people sitting in front of me. There were a couple of families sitting around, no duh, but there was one girl who caught my eye. I sat straighter to get a better look at her and saw what she looked like.

She looks like a brunette..._wait, no, strawberry blonde? Hmm interesting color._ I smiled as she turned around for a second. _It looks like she has brown eyes; a nice color if I do say so myself._ I chuckled, complementing my own brown eyes along with hers. _She seems nice, and cute. I wonder if we could..._ My thoughts were interrupted again as an elbow jammed into my side.

I scowled at Antonio only to see it wasn't him. I look to my right and see Arthur staring at me. "What?" I whispered to the annoying Brit. He just smirked and looked back up at the pastor, trying to concentrate on him instead of my growing glare. "What is it, Arthur? You must have elbowed me for some damn reason."

"Watch you mouth while you're here." He didn't look at me when he said that, but it was meant for me all right. He was starting to get on my nerves, and I decided to say another thing, but he looked at me again, shutting me up. "Stop staring at the girls." He whispered. "You're already taken, so you shouldn't stare at others."

He winked at me as my mind blanked. _I'm taken? What the hell does he mean?_ For a moment there, Antonio had entered my thoughts, but I instantly erased them. _I'm not taken by _that_ bastard. No way in fucking hell would I ever be taken by him!_ My face, I could tell, was beat red; Arthur was smirking, trying not to laugh at my reaction to his sentence. I leaned closer to his ear, and whispered: "Bastard! Shut up!" He giggled as I crossed my arms, situating myself back into my chair as comfortable as I could.

Another batch of ongoing, elongated, torturous minutes had went by, and I find myself slouching, bored to death, and on the verge of sleeping away the entire service. My head was starting to nod as the little blankets of sleepiness was covering it; literally, my head was starting to get heavy! Damn it, this is so boring! And that's a shocker since I've proclaimed History! to be the most boring thing in my life. Sure there are some certain parts to history that I don't mind, like Italy gaining independence, but that's never really shared in this country...so far at least.

My eyelids were then starting to fall, being heavy like anchors, but I made my body jump, sitting straight, so I couldn't fall asleep anymore, and tried to pay attention. Antonio gave me a side glance, holding a fake smile as he focused on the pastor. _Why isn't his smile as vibrant as his usual smiles? _ I kept staring at him then noticed the pastor coming down.

"Now would our ushers come up and pass the trays for our offering." Some men stood up from their chairs and went up to get the trays. I huffed as I got even more tired of waiting for this to end, but grew interested as one of the 'ushers' had reached Antonio. As the man passed down the tray, and was about to receive it, Antonio pulled him down so he could whisper something into his ear. My eyebrow rose up as the man eyed me, smiling to himself, then nodded to the tomato bastard.

He left and I elbowed the bastard beside me, gaining a chuckle from him. I smiled, glad that I got him to laugh a bit, and happy to see his usual smile. The ushers had gotten done with collecting the money and returned to the pastor; the one who Antonio had whispered something to had talked with the pastor. The pastor smiled as he eyed Antonio. After a slight prayer for the money, he cleared his throat. "Looks like we have an unplanned event coming up." He ordered some of the people to get something. "We'll be having a surprise baptism." My heart suddenly stopped as he announced this. My mouth dropped with my shock, and...I just couldn't comprehend any of this.

As the men came back with water and a cup. The pastor thanked them, then turned to the audience. "Would Romano Vargas step up here, please?" All of a sudden, my friends looked at me, Feliciano gasped as he turned to stare at me, and Antonio had the most smart ass smile on his face as he glowed, radiating with beams of light. _That sly son of a bitch...he planned this! Damn bastard!_

I was still frozen to my seat, so the other bastards for friends pushed me out of my seat. I reluctantly stood up, no thanks to the bastards that sat around me, and froze as every eye landed on me. I was starting to shake, unable to move forward. "Ch-chigii..." I whispered my usual manly cry under my breath.

I felt another push, but this one was gentler than the others. I glanced down at the tomato who had started this, and blushed at his warm, sincere smile he was giving me. He took my hand and winked at me, making me blush even more. "Don't be afraid, it's going to be okay."

My face went even redder as I whipped my hand out of his. "I didn't say I was afraid." I state to him. He just chuckled as he moved his legs so I could go through. I gave him another glare as I slowly started to walk to the pastor.

The pastor, I forgot his name already, but I believe it was something like...Pastor Chris? It should be catchy like that, but...I don't know. Anyway, he had this nice smile, not as great as Antonio's...but who's asking? And I'm most certainly am not thinking about the tomato bastard! Not after he pulled this on me... I reached Pastor Chris, I'm just going to call him that since my mind says that's his name, and almost froze again. Chris must've seen me hesitating because he waved me on up. I gulped down the saliva that was in my mouth, and stood in front of him.

He smiled some more as he hugged me. "Everyone, this is Romano," _I think they've figured that out already,_ "and he's going to become part of this church family." I looked at some faces in the crowd, seeing their smiles; even the girl I was checking out was smiling a bit. I smirked, _she probably things I'm hot._ I chuckled a bit then Chris released me. He turned me around so I could see him face to face, and smiled brightly. "Are you ready to be baptized?"

I put on a smile, one that could surpass Antonio's plastered on, fake smiles, and nodded a bit stiffly. "As ready as I'll ever be." He nodded and turned to the water, ready to initiate this entire thing. _When I get home...to the bastard's home, I'm going to get my revenge on him severely._ I continued to smile and wait for the upcoming event; my baptism.

**Dreams → Reality**

"Nice Job, Romano."

"It's nice to have you join the church sonny."

"Congrats, mate."

"Welcome to the church, my boy. I hope you like it here with your new family."

My eyes were spinning, along with my head, as I got all these 'congratulations' and 'welcomes' to the church. I rubbed my head, feeling my damp hair as my hand went through. I sighed as I smiled, saying 'thank you' for the hundredth time that day. When I finally sat down in my seat, the others had smirked at me. I glared at them, only making them smile more. "What the hell is so great that you have to smile at me like that?"

They chuckle as my brother clung onto my arm. "It's not fair, Romano, you get to have a baptism and I don't." He pouted. "I wish that I could've gotten baptized. It looks like so much fun.~"

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me, it isn't." He pouts even more and I sigh. "If you want to get baptized so much, go talk with that damn pastor Chris and set up another one; just for you though. I'm done with getting my head dipped in water."

His eyes brightened up as he took what I said seriously; he ran after Chris, Ludwig trailing behind him, and started talking instantly. I sigh, shaking my head. "It wasn't that bad, was it" I eyed the Spaniard and gave him a scowl as I crossed my arms, turning away from him. "Roma?" I shook my head and went over to Arthur's side.

The Brit noticed me right when I started walking over to him, and smiled. "So, did you have a nice dip?" I scowl at him, and he laughs. "Seriously, though, it's great that you got baptized."

"Oh and why's that?"

"Well," he smiled, blushing a bit, as his face turned sheepish, "you're part of the family now." I nod, slightly, not knowing why he was blushing. He shook his head and smiled at me some more. "Also, it gives you the knowledge and thought that someone is here, willing to listen to you; there's always a sweet person in this church who will talk with you if you need someone."

I blinked. "Yeah, well, I already have that spot taken." He gives me a questioned look. "There's already someone whom I'm willing to talk with...about all my shit and...stuff that happens in my life." He crossed his arms, giving me a face saying: "Oh really, and who could that be?" I smiled. "And you say I'm a daft idiot?" He blinks as more confusion fills his eyes. "You're the idiot I'm talking about, idiot. There's no one else I'd rather talk with than you about most of the crap that's happened in my life." He blushed a bit, and so did I. "I-it's not like I'm saying that I like you or anything! I'm just stating that I trust you...which is rare since there isn't a lot of Brits that I actually trust or like, and...gah! There's nothing behind any of this! Everything that I just said is a lie! Don't pay any mind to this moronic Italian over here, who knows how to make a really bad idiot of himself, and can embarrass himself whenever he possibly can at the most stupidest times..." I pause as I hear him giggling. "Shut up! It's not funny!" He cover's his mouth as I flush horribly. "I'm just going to shut my idiotic trap and go sit in a corner, isolating my stupid-self from the rest of the crowd."

"Oh come on," Arthur grabbed my arm as I was about to retreat to a corner that I found, thinking that it looked nice, and comfortable to sit in. I glanced at him for a split second before I looked at the floor. I didn't want him to see my face since I just embarrassed myself in front of him, "it's all right, Romano, everyone embarrasses themselves once in a while." I stayed silent, but listened to what he was saying. "...and that thing...about you trusting me and all...I feel honored." My head snaps as I look at his smiling face. I would say some tears fell out of my eyes, but that is absolutely a _lie_...well I'm not going to admit anything, so... "I'm glad that you have come to trust me."

I scoffed. "Who said that I trust you?" He looked confused again, but when he saw my smirk, he laughed. "Now leave me alone and go control your boyfriend; he's being the usual imbecile he is again."

His eyes went wide as he turned to see Alfred was, indeed, being an idiot. He groaned as his usual curse words spilled out of his mouth. "Bloody American boyfriend." He smiled at me before he left to go lecture, nag, and sort of yell at his said boyfriend.

I shook my head and turned around only to walk into someone who I didn't want to talk with right now. I looked up at Antonio and saw him weakly smile. "So, Romano, are you ready to leave?"

I huff, crossing my arms. "I haven't teased Gilbert enough, so no I'm not." He frowned, and I would say that I started to feel bad, but I didn't!...sort of... I then spotted the Prussian that I wanted to tease, and left the tomato. As I got closer to the albino, I saw the Austrian. He was blushing horribly while Gilbert was laughing. I popped up beside the Prussian, making the guy jump, and smirk. "Flirting already, potato bastard number two?"

His face went red instantly. "It's not like that! We were just talking and..." I had given him this one look and he stopped talking. He sighed, pouting as he crossed his arms. "So what? It's not like my awesome self was doing anything bad."

"Well you're acting like you were." I looked at Roderich, and chuckled as Gilbert went speechless. He shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know how Liz could put up with you..." he stared at the floor, obviously thinking about something else, and I saw him smile. All of a sudden, his head snapped up, eyes locking with mine as he stuck out his hand to me. "We haven't met before, but I bet you know me by name. I'm Roderich Edelstein, pianist for the church, and one of the few musicians in the school."

I took his hand, shaking it for a second. "I'm Romano Vargas, the not-so-new student who's become friends with most of the idiots of the school." Roderich, being the uptight, rich person, tried not to laugh, which was easy for the guy. _Man, he must've practiced how not to laugh at the most stupidest stuff said._

"Nice to meet you." He broke our hand shake to dust his clothes. "Now, I'd gladly like to chat with you, but I have a recital to make." He glanced at the albino next to him, turning towards the exit. As he was about to leave, he said, "And I have a feeling a certain someone wouldn't mind going to the show with me." I gazed at Gilbert to see his face light up.

He grabbed his stuff and headed after his crush. "Don't do anything stupid!" I shout at him.

He just peered over his should, giving me the finger as he shouted back. "My awesome self won't do anything stupid!" And right as he said that, he ran into a chair. _Yeah right, Gilbert. That's what you think._ He didn't stop laughing as he chased the Austrian who was shaking his head; he obviously saw the albino idiot run into the chair.

I sighed, suddenly feeling a hand on my shoulder. I glance at the owner of the hand and sigh again. "We can go now if that's what you'd like." Antonio nodded, still frowning. We got into the car and drove back to his house, _ha! I didn't call it "home!"...but I just did now, damn it!_ As we went into the house, I walked to _the_ room I'm staying in, and right as I was about to close the door, Antonio stopped it.

I glared at him, but then frowned myself. "Roma...are you mad at me?" I would do my usual: _Of course I am, damn it!_, but I didn't want to make this any worse than it already was. "I know that I should've talked with you first, but I just wanted to make you part of the same church family that I have." Glancing away from him, I held my arms. Hearing him sigh, I close my eyes as he lightly ruffles my hair. He chuckled. "It's still a bit damp." I was blushing again as he kept touching my hair, soon grazing my curl. I gasped and he paused. "Roma..."

"I'm not mad at you, damn it." I say pushing his hand away. I didn't dare to look at him as I spoke. "I _was_ fucking angry, but I've gotten over it now. I'm not that much of a self centered bastard that makes and keeps a grudge just by being upset. And yes, you should've talked to me about it _before_ I was pushed down into some frickin' cold water." I heard him chuckle and smirk to myself. "All in all, it wasn't half bad, for my first damn church service."

He sighed then ruffled my hair. "I bet your tired from all that's happened today." I glanced at his face, seeing a small smile on his face again. "Let's turn in early. We can do whatever tomorrow: sleep, be lazy, play games, go shopping..." he trialed off as he listed the possible things we could do.

"I get it." I told him, showing him a rare smile that not everyone sees. "We'll decide what to do when we...most likely when _I_ wake up." He chuckled, nodding.

"Then I'll let you rest." He ruffled my hair, placing a small peck on my forehead before leaving me alone. I blushed as I touched the spot where he kissed me. I was dazed. He's done it before, but...it's been a while since the bastard has done anything like that.

Falling against my bed, hell I'm just going to call everything what I want to call them, I fell asleep, dreaming of a certain tomato that's been making my life an interesting hell to live in. _I'd say __it's heaven, but I'd be admitting something that's not even true...at least that's what I think._

**Dreams → Reality**

The next morning, I woke up from a terrifying dream. Sitting up right in my bed, I panted, noticing the sweat roll down my nude body. Shaking my head, I try erasing every single moment of that nightmare from my mind. I held my head, leaning on my knees, and noticed I was trembling. _Where the hell did that come from?_ A few tears had escaped from my eyes as I choked on the little air inside my lungs. _Why the fuck did I _have_ to remember?_ Sniffing, I move my hand over my mouth_, _trying to focus on my breathing.

Some more tears had streaked my cheeks while I stared at the walls. _Is there some stupid reason to having that damn thought cross my mind?_ I shook my head again, listening to the noises that came from my memories. An engine running; rubber against tar; a hum coming from the car; laughter from some jokes; the screeches of the tires stopping; screams coming from the passengers in the car... A hiccup escaped from my throat as I tried to control my tears. "Stop crying damn it." I tell myself. "You'll just make everything worse than it already is." Though I begged myself to stop, the satly water staining my face never stopped running down my cheeks.

I started to rub the damn tears away only to feel more come back, taking the place of the other runners. I chuckle as a sudden thought crosses my mind. _This was what happened to Feli when he skipped school._ I shook my head as another wave of sadness came over me. "Why?" I choke out of my constricted throat. "Why the fucking hell did you have to die in that stupid accident? Huh?" My gaze fell on the sheet covering my naked body. "You left Feli and I alone. Do you know how fucking hard it is to take care of him when we're the same age? I can't deal with so much damn responsibility. I may be the eldest brother, but there's only so little that I can take." I stopped speaking and inhaled whatever air my lungs could take. "...You left us at such a fucking horrible time."

As the silence had taken over my room again, I decided to try and sleep some more; the only thing is that I wasn't able to. A light knock came from the door as it slowly opened. "Roma?" I heard the Spaniard's voice and ceased moving, so he would think I'm sleeping. Next thing I know, he sighs and comes over to my bed, patting my had, soon stroking my hair. "Mi tomate..." I blushed from his touch and had all I could do to not retort with a "I'm not your tomato!" He chuckled slightly. "I'm guessing you're just going to want to stay in today..." _No duh,_ I thought. I probably wouldn't have minded going out, but...with the recent memory/nightmare haunting my thoughts now...I just want to stay in bed.

He sighed again, and was about to get up, but I stopped him from leaving. "You're guessing right, idiot." He ceased moving as I turned around to look at him. He smiled and I blushed. "And I'm not your tomato." He chuckled. I just eyed him, turning so I could lay on my back and stare at the ceiling. "I'm still tired," he nodded, humming as if he could tell or if he agrees. The bastard probably didn't sleep that well since I treated him coldly at church...well, it was his fault! Closing my eyes, I wondered if I should tell him about my nightmare. _No,_ lifting my eyelids up, I gazed at the ceiling again, _he'd just worry about me some more...and I don't want to add any worry to his...sadness._

"Sí," he said, lightly ruffling my hair like he did last night, and just a few minutes ago, "I understand. I'm also tired." I glanced at him as he smiled. I could tell that he was tired; there were small, almost unnoticeable, grey bags under his eyes. _A sign saying that he's not getting good sleep, or not enough._ I sighed as his smiled faded for a short second. "Are you still upset about yesterday?"

An eyebrow rose on my face. "I could've sworn that I told you that I wasn't mad at you anymore." He chuckled, nodding. "Idiot, don't ask stupid things that you already know the answer to." He nodded again.

I was about to roll over to my side so I could fall asleep easier, but didn't; for some reason, I couldn't stop looking at him. Even though he was tire, he was still handsome. I blushed from my idiotic thought, but ... it's true! The damn bastard's frickin' handsome! I heard him chuckle and my focus was on him again. "I'll let you sleep then." He bent down and kissed my forehead, moving down to my cheek, hesitating first before kissing my cheek. My eyes whipped to the right so I could stare at the wall. I tried so hard to keep myself from blushing more than I already was, but it was hard. He chuckled again. "Rest well, mi poco de tomate." I was now red as the tomato he usually compares me too, and I bit my tongue, trying not to say my usual sentence.

But failed. "I'm not your tomato..." He chuckled as he left the room, leaving me to wallow in the silence. I thanked him for leaving me, but...I was already missing his annoying presence.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Yeah, this was supposed to be a chapter on Monday, but it happened to be the rest of Church service and after church...and a bit of Monday ^^; The next chapter will probably contain more of Monday then i'll leave the rest as Tuesday...yeah, i'll do that.

I hope y'all liked this update, and i hope it's not getting dull...*worries* for some reason i feel like my writings been slacking...

**Translations:** I believe you know them, but just in case:

Mi tomate - My tomato

Mi poco de tomate - My little tomato

Well, thanks for reading, loves! ^.^ R&R.


	12. Unexpected Guests

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Though the bastard had left me so I could rest, I couldn't. I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling, mulling over any type of thoughts that ran in my head. One thought that kept running around in circles was when the bastard kissed. For some reason I longed for him to kiss something other than my forehead and cheek.<p>

My eyes widened as a blush took over my face, an image of just that event happening appearing in my head. _Get a fucking life, Romano._ I think to myself. _You know that you don't want that to happen. Get over yourself and stop thinking dirty things. _"But kissing isn't that dirty." I say, trying to contradict my thoughts. _Yeah, but the hell you know where else, he could kiss you!_ My blush deepened as another dirty picture formed inside of my head, making my member twitch with lust.

I sat up quickly, rushing out of my bed. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" I headed into the bathroom, slamming the door as I locked it. "Not a frickin' great time to get hard from nasty thoughts, Romano." 'Nasty', that's what I call them; though they're honestly erotic. "No, Romano!" Turning on the faucet, I splashed my face, hoping I could wash some of these things out of my head. "Where the hell did these thoughts come from anyway?"

"Romano?" _Oh. From him._ I sighed as he knocked on the door. "Are you okay? I heard the door slam and became worried. Is something wrong?"

I chuckled at his blunt honesty. "No, bastard, there's nothing wrong, just thought I could take a shower." I shook my head as I turned the sink off. "Do I need to tell you every damn thing that I want to do?"

I listened for an answer from the tomato, waiting before I actually took the shower. A chuckle came from the other side, a small chuckle containing a bit of sadness. My gaze fell on the door, holding guilt. _I just seem to make him feel more pain, don't I? _I heaved a sigh. _I'm the bastard here, not him._ "I guess not." He finally said. A moment a silence came again before he spoke again. "I'll leave you to your business then." Hearing him turn, I listen to his feet until I'm certain he's gone.

I hummed. "Antonio, your such an idiot at times." I chuckled to myself as I started the shower. "I should stop calling him a bastard soon, but then everyone would look at me funny. Anyway, that's what I call everyone, and it's just how I am." Feeling the hot water cascade down, I hop in, dowsing myself in the pleasant feeling. _Just a great excuse to relieve myself._ I looked down at my bottom half, sighing as I saw my annoying friend relax. _It's been a fucking while since that's happened. I haven't even had any of those disgusting dreams with Antonio in it, yet. _I closed my eyes, staring up at the water as it hit my face. _Bastard should stay out of my mind; I don't want those type of dreams ever again._

Once I was done with my shower, I got out and clothed myself. As I walked into his living room, I found myself staring at his wall with photos again. I scanned over them for what seemed like the millionth time to me since every time I come into this room, I stare at it. The only damn reason I do, though, is because the bastard is in every single one of them, but accompanied by another family member. Though I should look at his members faces, wanting to know them, I couldn't help but stare at his face only. In every god damn picture he was smiling; some smiles were fake, others real, a few plastered on, a couple full of pure joy and sincerity. _He has a fucking great smile._ Sighing, I blush and look away as I plop on the couch.

"Romano?" My face was against the couch, but I moved it a bit so I could at least see his legs. He was in the doorway, and I groaned. He chuckled, walking over to me as he knelt down. I concealed my face fully, feeling his hand pet my hair. "It's wet." I mumbled into the couch and he chuckled again. "I know, I know, you just took a shower."

As he kept touching my hair, I stared into the couch. _This bastard has a thing for playing with my hair._ His hand grazed my curl, making me moan as I clung to the couch. _My proof being that he likes to molest my curl._ His finger was intermingling with my curl, and I kept moaning, which sounded like mumbles since my face was still placed on the couch. When he yanked it lightly, though, I turned to glare at him. "Stop it, bastard! It's more sensitive after getting wet!"

He paused, smiling at my red face. "Is it?" He leaned down, kissing it as he chuckled. "I still don't understand a thing about this curl of your, and you make it such a big deal; that only grows to my curiosity." I blushed even more as he kissed it again. I tired to shove him away, but he stood his ground. He sighed, looking at me with his sincere smile that I love to see on his face. _Get a fucking grip on yourself, Romano! His smiles are nothing special, just smiles!_ I can't believe I'm still denying such things. "Roma..."

He was interrupted as a knock was heard at the door. I saw him pout as he removed his finger from my curl, myself releasing a sigh of relief. He got up and headed to the door. I got curious as to who would bother him on a Monday, but as soon as I saw the duo that was there, a smirk came on my face.

"Merhaba." A well tanned boy, darker skinned than Antonio, stood in front of the doorway. "I'm looking for an Italian named Romano. His brother said he'd be over here?"

"Geia sas." Another man behind him shoved him to the side as he tried to greet my host. "I'm also looking for Romano. Is he here?"

"Why don't you go away?" The other said. "I know for certain that Romano doesn't want to see a lazy ass Grecian right now, so just go back to Greece."

"Oh?" The one said, ready to retort. "And who says that he wants to be visited by an ungrateful Turk that's nothing important in this world?"

The Turk laughed as his head went back showing how that really wasn't funny; his veins were visible to show his irritated anger. "U-um..." They looked at the Spaniard as he chuckled to himself, confused as to who they were. "Who are you?"

The Greek boy smiled as he sluggishly held out his hand for a shake, but was pushed to the side by the Turk, taking his place. Now the Grecian was angry as he started to argue with the other boy. I starting laughing my ass off as the scene was folding out in front of me. Antonio, I saw, looked back at me as I came out of the living room, almost falling to the floor; man I get too intrigued by the idiots bickering.

I finally calmed myself down as I went to the tomatoes side. "These here bastards are friends of mine from Italy." Antonio blinked as he glanced at the two again. "The Turk with the damn mask on is a freak that goes by the name of Sadiq." He smiled, though he obviously was glaring at me from behind the said mask. "And the other bastard," I said pointing to the Greek, "is a lazy ass, cat loving Grecian that only shows this much energy when around this idiotic Turk; his name's Heracles." Another insult placed on the Turk and everyone would see my head on a platter.

I chuckled as I went in between the two, pushing them in from behind. "W-wait." The two just passed Antonio, paying him no mind as they looked at the house. "Hey!" I followed the two, ignoring him also. "Roma!"

"Hmm, what's this?" Sadiq picked up a glass sculpture of a tomato that I never noticed, scanning it for a few seconds as if it was interesting. Antonio panicked as he raced over to the Turk, yelling at him to place it back down. "Why a tomato of all things?"

"Just put it down! It could break!" The boy shrugged as he set it down. He saw something else, rushing over to what caught his attention, almost knocking over the tomato. Antonio caught it, though, rubbing it before he placed it back. "Jeez be careful around- Holy shit, put that damn thing down!"

"Why Romano, I didn't know you were living with a swordsman." The tomato went over to Sadiq as he held a sword that... Where the hell did that come from, and why have I not seen it before? He held it up, checking the blade for anything specific. "This here baby's been kept up very well." The Spaniard flailed his arms as he was trying to reach for his weapon. "You must polish it everyday." He spun the sword in his hand, gripping it as he swung it over to point at Heracles.

The Greek boy found the couch and was sleeping like he usually does; it's a shocker, too, since he usually is stirred up by just feeling the presence of his enemy. "Careful!" Antonio pushed the harmful thing away from his chest. "You almost hit me, and it's still sharp."

I could just see Sadiq's eyebrow raise as he held it before his face, running his thumb down the sharp side as he retracted it back. "So it is." He said, licking his cut thumb. I rolled my eyes as Antonio finally go the weapon back from the dangerous man.

I chuckled, covering my mouth to conceal a smile that I rarely show. Kicking the couch to wake the Grecian, I eyed them both. "Why the hell are you two here in America?"

Heracles opened his eyes, sitting up in the couch as he stared at me, and the Turk chuckled as he walked over to me. "I missed my friend, of course." I shook my head as he slapped my back, making me fall forwards a bit. "And anyways, I'd say that I was the only one who missed your annoying yet funny presence, but I'd be lying since the Greek over here also felt the same." My brows rose as I looked between the two. "I know, shocker right? The stupid Grecian agreeing with me?"

"I was the one who mention him first, so _you_ were agreeing with _me_." Heracles glared at the Turk as he stood up from the couch, challenging the other.

Sadiq also glared at the other as his smile grew. "Oh yeah? Well I was the one to say something about missing the Italian, so _you_ were agreeing with _me_." I sighed as the tension between the two grew. _They never do change, do they? Entertaining bastards._

"So you came all the way from you home places just to visit Roma?" Antonio calmed down some as he stared at the two. Either he couldn't feel the tension or he's just the block head he is.

Heracles nodded as he broke their stare with one another. "Yes." He went over to my other side and gave me a smile. "He was a great, funny friend to be around in Italy though I was from Greece. He made me feel welcomed."

I blushed as I pushed his shoulder lightly. "Don't say such mushy stuff. I only spoke to you because my grandfather said that I should befriend you, being a friend of your grandmother and all." He chuckled. "I'm sort of glad he pushed me, too. I wouldn't have gotten to know the bastard you were if he didn't."

"What about me?" Sadiq gained my attention. "I also befriended you, and you made me feel right at home, too."

"Yeah, but you were the pushy jerk that freaked the living shit out of me." He chuckled along with me. "Do you remember when you threatened me that if I didn't hang out with you instead of Heracles, you would've taken your family sword that was passed down to you and hold it to my throat until I cried mercy."

He laughed louder. "And being the scared Italian you were, you nodded you head so hard that I thought it was going to fall off." He slapped my shoulder again. "But we had a good time that day anyway, though a certain Greek found out you ditched him for me, coming over to piss me off."

"It wasn't fair that you two were having fun without me." Heracles wasn't laughing, but I saw a glint of humor in his eyes. "And anyway, it was fun tormenting you with my presence being there."

"Just like how your doing that to me right now as you stand here right next to me?" Sadiq smiled at the Grecian, holding a glare behind that mask of his.

"So you knew my plan from the start." He glared back with a smile, making more tension then there already was. "And I thought you were too dense to figure out obvious stuff like my plan."

The Turk's smile twitched. "Who're you calling a dense person, when the king of all dense things is standing right in front of me, making the most stupidest glare that I've ever seen."

"Oh my gosh, would the two of you get the fuck over yourselves?" Antonio groaned as he scowled at the two of them. I pouted at the interruption to my favorite friends bicker; they're not necessarily my favorite friends, but it's funny to see them bicker. "You two _do _have other things to talk about other than making such an awkward feeling in the room, right?" They just stared at him as he kept scowling. "How long do you two plan on visiting Romano anyway?"

"A while." They said at the same time. Their glares at each other grew as their hatred for each other increased. _What am I kidding? These bastard have hated each other since they first saw one another. They can only hold so much hate, right?_

"Before you start bickering like your usual idiotic selves," they glanced at me as I spoke, "am I getting this right? You both missed me so much that you booked a flight over here to visit."

"And I'm staying, too." I chuckled as they said that simultaneously, glares mentally fighting between them.

"So you're staying, huh? Copycat." Sadiq smiled even more as he tried his hardest not to physically rumble with the other.

"I just thought of it also, and I'm not a copycat; you Turks are the ones who take ideas from others." He smiled back as the one on the Turks face faltered, making a pissed off face.

"Looks like the Stupid Greek need to go over his history again." Heracles was the one where his smile became an annoyed face, now.

The Greek was about to say a retort back, but was stopped short as Antonio shouted. "Guys, could you just shut the fuck up?" I blinked at the bastard as he, too, looked equally pissed. Honestly, if it was possible, steam would be coming out of his ears from anger. _I haven't seen him angry in so long..._ Staring at his face, I began to shiver. _The last time he was angry was at school...when he yelled at me. No it wasn't then, it was when he confessed to me about his damn sexuality._ I gulped as he glanced at me. "Would you be so kind as to take your guests for a walk?" He was putting on a smile, obviously forced, and held both hands towards the doorway. "I'll be behind you, don't worry." If he wasn't so livid, I'd be blushing as I gave him my usual response: '_Who's worrying?'_ I nodded vigorously, pulling the two brute out of the house with me.

**Dreams → Reality**

"What pushed him over the edge?" The two hotheaded boys were walking along with me as we strolled through a close by park. I glanced behind me, seeing Antonio having that pissed smile on his face still, and looked back ahead of me, terrified of the tomatoes possible wrath. "Hey," Sadiq nudged me as if to wake me from a day dream, "can you even hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you, bastard." He smiled as I spoke, liking the fact that my feistiness still hasn't died yet. I rolled my eyes. "You two sure made him fucking mad." They glanced behind me as I said that, shrugging. I sighed. "Like I said to you guys before, I'm the only one who thinks your bickering is hilarious, but others think it's annoying or just plain stupid."

"They are stupid." I jumped as the tomato bastard appeared by my side out of nowhere. He chuckled as I put a hand over my heart. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

I blushed. _He's cooled off; that's fucking great. I mean it._ "W-who says that you scared me?" He chuckled again as I crossed my arms. "Bastard." Ruffling my hair, I swatted his hands. "What the hell? Stop that!" He brushed by my curl, making my eyes go wide as the arousing sensation went through my body. Blushing even more, I took his hand by the wrist and threw them back at him. "How many fucking times have I told you to stop touching my damn curl?"

"Does this mean that you two have been being naughty?" I blinked as the Japanese kid popped up holding his camera. "Have you two...done it yet?" I blushed, shaking my head as his nose bleed.

"Damn it, Kiku! Nothing's happening between the idiot and I! You hear me?" He didn't acknowledge me, just kept picturing dirty things as he kept looking at the sky. All of a sudden, I realize that the two others were being quiet. I glanced at then, seeing them stare at the small boy in front of me with the camera; smiling, I instantly knew what was going on in there minds. "Oi! Sadiq. Heracles." They blinked, looking at me. "This here is Kiku Honda." I turned the Japanese boy around, pushing him towards the two as they blushed.

The boy stopped staring at the sky as he figured out what was going on. "The usual introduction for a Japanese man is to say his last name first than his first name." He glanced at me as I rolled my eyes, saying: 'whatever'. He sighed. Turing back to the two, he bowed. "My name is Honda Kiku. It's nice to meet you."

The two flushed even more as they bowed at the same time, saying their names. Soon they glared at each other as they started to fight over who should Kiku care about more, and pay attention to. Kiku tensed as he realized just what I've pushed onto him. I chuckled. _Sorry Kiku, but you can take the two bastards from my hands; I'm already handling one, and that's frickin' hard enough as it is._

"Who are the two accompanying Kiku?" My gaze fell on Arthur as the Brit made his way over to my side. "I've never seen them before, and it looks like they're making him feel uncomfortable." He furrowed his bushy eyebrows. "Should I go help him?"

I shook my head as he glanced at me. "They're just two idiot friends of mine." He arched an eyebrow as he heard me say 'friends'. "Yes, I said 'friends'. I knew them back in Italy." He nodded, staring at the trio. "The one with the stupid mask is Sadiq as the one with scraggly hair is Heracles. Sadiq is from Turkey as Heracles is from Greece, and it looks like they'll be a new addition to our grade."

"Oh joy." Antonio groaned. The Brit and I eyed him as he hid his face behind his hands. "Just what we need in the school. Two idiotic ass holes that can't stop fighting for their fucking lives. I pray for the poor soul who has to deal with them day in and out." He sighed as his stare fell on them. "The teachers are definitely going to get a kick out of them; I just hope that they won't have the same classes with each other, and if they do, that they sit as far away from each other as they can."

I chuckled. "I couldn't agree with you more, bastard." I gazed back at them before looking over at Arthur. "So what are you doing here, eh, Artie?"

I snickered as he gave me a glare. Scowling at me, he crossed his arms. "Am I not able to take a walk around the neighborhood when I want to?" He was trying to make a little drama scene, but I just rolled my eyes. He sighed. "I was just going to walk around with Kiku, talking about how he's been lately, but I guess that won't happen since these two are here."

Chuckling, I nod. "Sorry about that." Arthur questioned me as to why I apologized. "The brutes came here to visit me, but it looks like Kiku's going to have to deal with them."

"Ah," glancing at them for a last time, he turned around, "I guess I'll head back home." He waved at us before walking away. "See ya later, Romano, and try not to do anything perverted!"

I blushed as my hands turned into fists. "Who says that I've been doing anything perverted?" I just heard him laugh as he kept walking further away. "You're the fucking pervert, you damn Brit!" He shook his head, turning a corner so I couldn't see him anymore. I mumbled. "Damn Brit, has to go and say something stupid." I turned around, facing the other bastard; he was blushing a bit. "What?" He blinked, shaking his head. "Good." I glared over at the three who were also there and huffed. "If you two are going to stay with Kiku, then I'll see you bastards later." They just smiled at me as they followed said Japanese boy out of the park. I shook my head as I stormed back to Antonio's house. "Come on, idiot, we're going back." He nodded, following me without protest.

**Dreams → Reality**

Once we got back, I went to my room, plopping on my bed. "What a damn exhausting day." I say, rolling over onto my back. I saw the tomato bastard in my doorway, and sat up. "What's wrong, bastard?" He jumped, looking at me, smiling before he came in.

"I..." He stood in front of me, looking around my room as if he didn't want to look at me. He fiddled with his fingers, leaning from his heels to toes, obviously nervous about something. There was also a slight blush on his face, and my curiosity increased. "I..." He paused again, before stopping himself as he bowed. "I'm sorry!"

I blinked. "Huh?" He slowly stood straight as he still tried avoiding eye contact with me.

"I...I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes. _I'd be deaf not to hear you shout it the first time, idiot._ "I...I lost myself as you guest visited, and... I'm so sorry!" I chuckled, finally getting his attention. "Roma, it isn't funny. I lost my anger because of the two, and that's not proper for a host."

"Shut up, will ya, bastard." He flinched as I spoke, and I frowned. "I'm not mad at you, all right? Those two easily upset people, so I don't blame you for getting overly pissed off." He still was unsure, and I sighed, standing in front of him. "You, la cabeza tomate," I poked his chest, "no es necesario que lamentar." I saw a smile twitch at his lips, and smirked myself. _Of course this bastard would be happy. I just spoke in his damn language. _"So just forget about this damn day ever happening, if that makes you feel better."

He chuckled, smiling fully as he hugged me. I blushed. "Thank you Roma~." His breath, I could feel, past my neck, making a chill run down my spine. He stayed like that for a few seconds, then released me. His smile held such sincerity as his eyes held such love... _Wait! Not love! Care! Yeah that's what they held._

His eyes entrapped me as I stared at them. _Damn bastard's got handsome eyes. They can just entrance me so fucking easily._ I would've shook my head, but couldn't. His hands went from gripping my arms to falling near my hands, holding them. He started to lean down closer to my face, closing the distance between our lips. I would say that I was loathing this very act folding out in front of me, but I wasn't. My eyes stared to close as I readied myself for the upcoming kiss...

But out of nowhere, we heard a slam, waking us up from the perfect moment. "Oi! Romano! We forgot to pass email addresses!"

"And our basic addresses as well."

As I heard my two blundering, idiotic friends, Antonio let go of my hands. "You should go help out your friends." He turned around before I could look at his face, and went into his room, almost slamming the door.

I stared at the floor, dazed as I looked at the spot where he was just standing. _Those idiots just had to come at the right... _I sighed, telling myself I should try and at least not deny this simple thing. _They came at the wrong time._ "Romano!" I sighed, hitting the wall as I went to give the bastards what they wanted so they could leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Yay, an update! And all i can say is this: Those two can sure come at the wrong time. Am I right?

**Translations: **Merhaba- Hello

Geia sas - Hello

la cabeza tomate - Tomato Head

no es necesario que lamentar - don't need to be sorry

**Ciao:** I hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	13. Tuesday's Plans

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>I came into the living room where the two ass holes were waiting for me. They both smiled at me, but I just got a bit more angrier. "You idiots couldn't wait until tomorrow to come pass addresses?" I shouted at them. There faces became confused as I started seething. "Ass holes! Bastards!" I glared at them as I ruffled my hair. "Ah! Cazzo idioti! Non si deve includersi in una casa senza essere invitato! Vorrei strappare i vostri stupidi gola e tirare fuori tutte le vostre unghie ...!"<p>

"Whoa there Romano!" Sadiq covered my mouth, muffling the continuous insults and threats I was shouting at them. "What the hell did we do?" My eyes pierced through his skull as I tried to bite his hand. He moved just in time to avoid any pain. "All right, now _you're_ starting to piss _me_ off."

"You have no right to be mad! I'm the one that should be mad!" He gave me a challenging stare as our annoyance of each other grew. "Cazzo idioti." His eyebrow twitched as he reached out, grasping my collar as he raised me off the floor, making me gaze at his masked face even closer.

"I dare you to call me a 'fucking idiot' one more time." Sadiq's tone held no mercy to what he would do to me, and I could've cared less.

Preparing the same insult again, I was interrupted by the Grecian who wasn't sleeping to my surprise. "Calm down you two." The Turkish brute glared at his companion, daring him to try and separate him from me before he could punch my lights out. Heracles just rolled his eyes, walking over to us and slapping the other's hands off of me. "I said calm down." His gentle voice usually wouldn't help in anything like this, but to my amazement, Sadiq released me without shouting at the other. The Turk turned around, still pissed off, and crossed his arms. The Greek stared at his 'friend's' back and sighed. Looking at me, he gave me a truly confused, hurt smile. "Would you like to tell us why you're lashing out?"

My lips were about to move, but I prevented them from saying anything embarrassing. _I can't just up and say that the tomato bastard almost kissed me, but couldn't because of these asses._ I started to stare off as I shook my head blushing. _I can't believe I got upset over that. Idiot! I don't truly..._ I sighed. "No," I crossed my arms, turning to the side as I glowered at the wall, "there's nothing to share about me getting pissed." In the corner of my eye, Heracles shook his head, not believing me, and Sadiq snorted.

"Romano..." Heracles tried to say something to me, going to convince me that there was something I should share, but had been rudely interrupted by the Turk. I'd say 'thank you' to the masked brute, but he's hot headed and takes light things too highly, making his head get bigger than it already is.

"Just leave the boy alone." He sneered. "If he wants to be the piss ant he is, then let him." My scowl grew though I wanted to frown. "He would've said something if he wanted to share anything with us, so let's just leave the grump alone and head out." He turned on his heel, ready to leave, and looked back at the Grecian. "Are you coming or are you going to stay and get bitched at by the Italian?"

Heracles looked at the other, glancing at me. "I'm sorry, but we must be going." He grabbed a piece of paper, writing some things down as he gave it to me. "Our addresses." Taking it, I watch them turn their backs to me and leave.

"How do you know my addresses?" I heard Sadiq ask the other. His tone held annoyance from what just went on here, but more of a confused emotion. "I don't remember giving you that information."

Heracles chuckled. "We live right next to each other, and we both were there when we made our email addresses, remember?" He chuckled again as the Turk said 'oh yeah'. I shook my head at the two, locking the door that they closed behind them.

_How much of an ass can I be?_ I walked back into my room, placing the paper on my one stand. _They were just trying to be friends and let me know where they live and what their email addresses were._ Stripping down to nothing, I sighed. "Why am I always a bastard to my friends?" Sitting on the edge of my bed, I pondered about the many reasons that could be true. I shook my head. _I'm lucky no one has said that I shouldn't have been born in this world._ Finally tucking myself in the bed, I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep. _I hope that the tomato bastard is fine, and that he isn't overly mad. Not like I care or anything, though._

**Dreams → Reality**

_"Say, Roma," Antonio turned around to me with one of his million watt smiles that could outdo the sun. I pouted, crossing my arms as I sighed, giving him my full attention, "do you miss Italy?" I blinked at the unexpected question. He knows that I've been living in America for several years now, but..._

_ I smiled shortly, turning away from him so he wouldn't see it. "It was where I grew up, idiot, so of course I miss it." I glanced at him, seeing him smile, frowning for a mere second. "But that doesn't mean that I don't like it here." He perked up some. "I mean, yeah, I hate America and all because of the bull shit that goes around here, but if I didn't come here..." I trailed off, unwilling to finish my sentence._

_ It looks like I didn't need to complete my sentence; Antonio went from standing a few feet away form me to hugging me. I flailed in his arms, shouting my usual complaints and demands, but he just chuckled. "You wouldn't have met your friends," I stilled. I honestly thought he was going to say something else... "And you wouldn't have fallen in love with me."_

_ I blushed, wiggling in his hold again. "W-who says that I love you?" His embrace became tighter as he whispered into my ear 'you do'. My face went a thousand shades or more of red as I tried to get out of his hold. "Get off me, bastard!"_

_ He chuckled, releasing me only to stare into my eyes. "Roma." I froze as he said my nickname, gazing into his luscious green eyes that I could stare into for hours, admiring them. They were hypnotizing, and Antonio knew it; every time our eyes locked with each other, I just kept staring into them, ready for him to make any type of move on me. He smiled. "I love you, Roma~." I blushed, but didn't separate our gazes. He started to lean in, closing the distance between our faces. I slowly closed my eyes, waiting, wanting him to kiss me._

_ Though I was well prepared for the kiss, it didn't come. His grip on my arms tightened, hurting me as he held onto me. I opened my eyes, complaining. "Ow, damn it!" I pushed him away. "That hurts bastard." I rubbed my arms, waiting for him to apologize, but he didn't. His face was hidden from my eyes, his hair being part of that cause. I looked him up and down, wondering what was his problem and why he was acting so strange all of a sudden. Catching a glimpse of his hands, I saw that they were fists. I got even more confused. "Antonio...?"_

_ "You're such a fucking ass hole." I jumped at his tone of voice; it sounded full of hatred and disgust. He finally looked up at me, but his warm, love filled eyes were now cold, dark, angry... "A bastard through and through." I was confused. I know that I must be hearing things because he's never said something so mean about me before._

_ "Antonio?" I would've stepped towards him, but him being livid was frightening me to the point I didn't think I could possibly move. "What's wrong?" He shook his head, chuckling as if that was a stupid sentence._

_ "'What's wrong?' I'll tell you what's wrong." He glared at me again. "Your fucking attitude to everyone is what's wrong." I could feel my body start to shake, though I tried my hardest not to. "You calling everyone a 'bastard', 'idiot', and all those others is annoying. Have you ever thought as to what the person felt like after being called that? Huh?" He stepped closer to me. I forced my legs to move backwards. "Having those 'nicknames' can hurt someone precious to you even when you don't mean to."_

_ I couldn't believe that he was stating all the facts that I already knew. I had felt guilty by just thinking about this, but with him pointing it out himself, I feel even crappier. "Antonio..."_

_ "You listen hear Romano," I flinched at my name, I'm so used to him calling me 'Roma', "if you don't change that sickening attitude of yours, you won't have a friend left when you die." Something inside of me cracked as he said that. My eyes started to shake with my body, fear growing as I wanted to cover my ears from what he was going to say. "Everyone will get tired of you one of these day. I wouldn't blame them since all you do is try to push us away, call us all those damn curse words that you could think of, deny any sort of friendship you have with us," _that there isn't true. _ I wanted to state that to him, but I was too paralyzed, and shocked. "You know," he goes as he walked towards me, leaning over me with utter disgust, "I wonder why no ones wished you weren't born."_

_That broke the dam; my tears started to fall down my face. "Aw, did I hurt my poor little Lovi's feeling?" He was being sarcastic. He didn't care about me anymore. Was this really the Antonio I began to fall in love with? "Well, as you would say, I don't give a fuck."_

No,_ I think as my legs fall out from under me, _th-this...can't be real. _The tears just kept pouring out as I tried to wipe them away. _It has to be a dream. _I wanted so badly to whine. Opening my mouth_

_gave me that privilege. _A nightmare, that's what this is. Antonio would never speak like this to me._ I sat there on the floor, feeling all alone as a chill went up my back. _Would this actually happen though?_ I stopped rubbing my face, giving up as the salted water drops slipped down my cheeks. My eyes gazed up into the makeshift sky in this horrible nightmare, and I felt pity for myself. This was the very first time that I admitted my own pity._

**Dreams → Reality**

Shifting in my bed, I moan, waking up from the worst dream that I've ever had. Sitting up, I look around my room, not really ready to get up. _Why would I ever have a stupid dream like that?_ Moving my hand to my hair, I notice that my body was shaking. "What the hell?" I mumbled. _So, it felt so real that my body shook with my dream self?_ My chuckle sounded hollow as I tried to laugh. "That's stupid."

I ruffle my hair, making it messier than it probably already was, then put my hands over my face, feeling a type of moisture. I removed my hands, staring at them as I saw a few streaks of liquid glistening in the little light I had. _I even cried?_ I scoffed.

A knock came to the door, making me jump. "Romano?" It was his voice. He sounded like he was a bit better, but... I could be mistaken. "Are you awake?" He didn't wait for my response. "I made breakfast for you." I glanced at the clock, checking the time. It was half past nine. I groaned. "I hope you come out soon because there are a few things that I want to do with you today." I didn't reply, just sat in wonder. _I'd expect him to still be upset about yesterday._ "Romano?" He asked for my attention again. "...I guess you're not awake yet..." he mumbled through the door. "Well...since he isn't up yet, I guess I can...say some things."

My head gazed at the door as he mentioned saying something to me. _He'd talk to me even when he thinks I'm asleep._ I softly chuckled. _Stupid idiot._ "Romano..." his voice was soft, but I could still hear him. "Roma, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday." _He couldn't say this to me?_ "I...was about to do something to you..." I blinked. _He's talking about the kiss?_ "I...don't know what got into me." He chuckled hollowly. "It was a good thing that your friends came back, right?" The door creaked, and I guessed that he was leaning on it now. "Romano...you have no idea what I feel for you."

My ears should be fooling around with me. _Did I just hear him right? I have no idea what he 'feels' for me? Yes I do bastard!_ I inhaled some air as I pulled my legs up to lean my elbow against them. My hand wiped the tears on my cheeks from earlier, staying on my face as I tried to hide it from myself. _He's an idiot._

A few minutes passed. There wasn't any noise on the other side of my door anymore, so I figured he left me to sleep. I sighed, getting out of the bed as I clothed myself. Slowly opening the door, I lightly closed it behind me. Standing in front of my door was about all I could do right now; I didn't feel like moving anymore. If I did, I'd be coming closer to facing the tomato bastard. Peering to my right, I catch a glimpse of the light in the kitchen. The smell of food was coming from it, and my stomach growled.

Antonio must have heard; he came out and stared at me. I blushed at the embarrassing sound, looking at the floor. "Morning, Roma." I turned my head to see him smiling weakly. I tried to smile back. It didn't work. He sighed. "Come and get something to eat." My eyes flickered to his back as he went back into the kitchen. _That tone. He's annoyed? But why?_ The dream I had flashed before me as I closed my eyes. _Could he really hate me?_

**Dreams → Reality**

Breakfast ended hours ago, and now I'm just sitting in the living room, wallowing in worry. _Wait I'm not worried. Nope not one bit of it._ Sighing, I gaze into the doorway leading to the hallway. He hasn't talked to me, not even during breakfast. I was starting to get annoyed with this elapsed silence between the two of us. I'm his guest! He should be try to entertain me, damn it!

Growling at my thoughts, I stood from the couch in search of the idiot. Checking the kitchen, I noticed that he was still washing the dishes. Peering over his shoulder, I saw him washing, and rewashing the already clean dishes. "Antonio?" He jumped, splashing some water as he did. He turned to me wide eyed, soothing himself to where he chuckled.

"Don't scare me like that Romano." The use of my full name made me pout. He stared at me, looking over my face as if to examine me. "What is it?"

My pout turned into an annoyed scowl. "You said that you had plans for today, but it looks like you're just going to waste your time in the damn kitchen rewashing clean dishes." He blinked, gazing the plates.

"So you were awake." He said, tone changing back into a serious yet annoyed sound. I was tempted to cower like I did in my dream, but stood firm. "Does that mean you heard me say everything?" Nodding, he shook his head, taking the clean dishes out of the sink, drying them, then putting them away.

I waited for him to say something, a comment of how I was awake, but neglected to say anything when he apologized for almost kissing me. _Is he that much of an idiot? Does he really think that I didn't want that to happen?_ I never really made any type of signs to me liking him before, so I guess that's exactly what he's thinking.

I stare at him, watching his every movement as he put the dishes away. Believing that he wasn't going to say anything further, I turned to leave. "I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie?" My head snapped so I could gaze at him. He wasn't smiling, but he was looking at me. "I heard that Ice Age 4 is a good movie to watch." I nodded, not really getting why he'd want to watch a movie now. "We don't have to go if you don't feel like it." He said, shrugging as he turned.

I felt as if he _was _trying to be in a better mood, but failed since he was obviously utterly pissed about the stuff from yesterday. I groaned as I headed out of the kitchen. "Whatever, bastard, we can do that later if you'd like." Walking to the door, I grasped the handle, turning it to leave the house. In the corner of my eye, I saw him watching me. "I'm going out for a walk, if you'd like to join me, go right ahead."

**Dreams → Reality**

"That was about an hour ago, and I still don't know if I should go back. I'm afraid the damn bastard is pissed or not, and if he is, I don't want to be there if he tries to lash it out on something." Staring at Angel, I see her processing all the data that I just gave to her. Obviously, she was already making a scheme to where Antonio and I are on better terms again.

"Lovi," I sigh, resting my head on my hand, "I think you should go back and just go with it." My gaze that I sent her way said 'are you fucking serious' and she smiled, nodding. "I think he's just going through one of those periods that 'Antonio' goes through once in a while."

"What periods?" She laughed at my face as it turned red. "Damn it, Angel! I wasn't thinking about that! Anyway that's only for girls." She laughed even more. "You have such a fucking lewd mind. I can't believe that you're actually a friend of mine." Laying back onto her one bed, I think about just how much of an idiot I was to try and hit on a yaoi fascinated girl; they give you nothing but trouble, especially when they try to pair you with other boys.

"Oh, Lovi, it's all thanks to the internet and life that my mind is like this." I groan as she smiled some more. "There are times when someone as sweet and nice as Antonio has a mood change. Not everyone can stay 'happy-go-lucky' forever, you know." Sitting up, I give her my complete attention. "Antonio, having a difficult life that no one knows about, except you of course," I raise an eyebrow. _How the hell does she know that I was told about his past?_ "he's bound to have times where he needs to be upset." Blinking, I stare at my hands. _She has a point there. With what crap his bastards of parents put him through, I wouldn't blame him for being mad, but what does that have to do with me? What did I do to make him mad?_ I tried pondering further on my questions, but wound up with nothing. "And don't take it to heart, Lovi," glancing at her, I listen, "he's not upset at you. If he was, he wouldn't be trying to talk to you or make plans for the better cause."

I sat there, letting what she said settle in my mind. Smiling, but soon scowling to conceal the smirk, I nod. "Thanks Angel," she smiled back at me, but frowned as I stood, "you almost made me think that I should've gone to damn Brit, Arthur," she pouted, "but I'm glad I came to you." She blinked, not expecting a compliment like that from me. "Well, I'd better get back to the bastard," I turned for the door, she got up to walk me there, "he's probably worried or something." She giggled. "Have a nice rest of the week, Angel."

"You, too, Lovi, and please," I turned to her before leaving, waiting for what she was going to say, "do make the best of this week." Getting what she meant, I blushed and hurriedly walked back to the tomato's house.

Once I got there, though, I was smothered by the bastard hugging me. "Where have you been?" I blinked. "You've been gone for more than an hour. I started to worry." My natural instinct is to flail when someone hugs me, but right now... "Where did you go?"

I sighed. "I went for a walk to Angel's house and back." He tensed a bit as I mentioned her. "I just wanted to chat with a friend. There's no need to worry, idiot." His body started to relax, chuckling.

Releasing me, he gazed into my eyes, hands traveling down my arms to hold my hands. "Next time, just tell me where you're going specifically." A smile crept onto my face, knowing that he just wants me to be safe from harm. Though I was here at his house by losing a bet, he never once mentioned it; he just welcomed the fact I was here, and made an effort to make me happy, or at least entertained. "Okay?"

"Whatever you say, bastard." He chuckled. "Say, why don't we go and see that movie you were talking about earlier." His eyes focused on me. "We can go see it, then do whatever afterwords." A thought struck me as I remembered seeing a sign in the park while I was walking by. "We could go and listen to a concert. It's in the stupid park that we were at yesterday. What gets me is that I don't remember seeing any damn signs before saying something about that, but" I shrugged, "whatever. Also, it said 'community band' or something like that. What the hell is a Community Band anyway? I've never heard of one, though I'm from Italy where there are musicians everywhere..."

I was interrupted by another hug. I glared at his back, upset that he stopped my rant, but just let it go. "We'll do whatever you want Roma~." I could feel his smile as he hugged me even tighter. "Anything for you." He whispered.

My face heated up. "Idiot. Don't say stupid stuff like that." He just giggled. "Well go later, all right? It's not even lunch yet, so lets eat before we go. Anyway, the concert doesn't start until seven, but the movie..."

"Starts at three." He released me to stare into my eyes again. "We'll have plenty of time, and besides," he smiled sweetly at me, "everything is in walking distance, so a certain Italian won't have to complain." I scowled as he laughed. "I'm sorry about this morning."

I didn't expect that, but I just shook my head. "It's all right, idiot. I've already forgiven you." He cocked his head. "Wait a minute, didn't I tell you that you didn't need to apologize?" He smiled. "I keep telling you you don't need to be sorry, but you apologize anyway." He chuckled, leaning in a bit. "You know, I think the term 'idiot' really does fit you best; even more so than 'tomato bastard'. Wait, no, I take that back. You will always be..." my face became even redder as I stopped myself from saying 'my tomato bastard'.

As I stopped talking, Antonio took this small chance and closed the distance between us. My eyes went wide as I realized what he was doing. Relaxing, I close my eyes and accept the kiss, deepening it as I kissed him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I finally uploaded another chapter. I've been so bored, so i tried to write with my spare time. I hope this chapter isn't boring. I know I made a change in mood with Antonio, but i had a totally different way to do this chapter. Though i say this, i can't seem to type anything else. My fingers are like 'no, you're not going to take another few hours to just rewrite a chapter' so it's staying like this.

The only thing i do like about this chapter is that they finally kissed! Man! How many chapters is this now? 13? It's about time, but I can tell you this, there is more to come, it won't end like this. 'Yay, more adventure and smexy scenes to come!'

**Translations: Cazzo idioti! Non si deve includersi in una casa senza essere invitato! Vorrei strappare i vostri stupidi gola e tirare fuori tutte le vostre unghie ...!** - Fucking idiots! You shouldn't barge into a house uninvited! I should tear out your stupid throats and pull out all of your fingernails...!

Cazzo idioti - Fucking idiots

**Ciao:** I hope you all like this bit. I still hope it's not boring and all. I hope to get some good feedback from all of you! So thank you for reading, loves! R&R.


	14. Movie Date Disaster

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>"Nothing happened!" I stormed into my room, locking the door from behind me, plopping on the bed, and smothered my face into a pillow. I groaned as I remembered what <em>didn't<em> happen just a few minutes ago. The bastard _didn't_ kiss me, and I sure as hell did _not_ kiss back. I'm also _not_ admitting that I got turned, because I didn't!, or that that was the best first kiss I've ever had or will get, because it wasn't!

"Aw, come on Roma~, don't lock yourself in your room just yet~." His voice came from the other side as he knocked on it some. "We still have to go out~. It'll be our first date-"

"Who said that it was going to be a fucking date?!" I shouted at him. He chuckled, but I just buried myself into the bed further. "I'm not going out with a damn bastard like you! Now go away, tomato bastard!"

"But Romano~," he whined. "You promised that we'll go out to a movie and a concert. Should we add diner? Then it'd be a dinner movie date with a concert at the end." He sounded so excited.

"I told you it's not a frickin' date! And I'm not going! So just stop your damn whining and get over it!" He didn't say anything. I figured he finally gave up, but then I heard a whimper. "What now?"

"Roma, you made me happy when you said we could go to those things, and now I'm sad that you don't want to go..." I sat up in the bed, glaring at the door without any guilt building up, nope, none at all. "We were going to have so much fun, too, I could tell, but now I guess we won't be able to..." he trailed off. I heard him sniffle, and I groaned. "Please Roma? I won't ask for anything the rest of the day."

I stared at the door, contemplating whether I should or shouldn't. I groaned again as I got up, out of my bed and whipped the door open. "Fine, bastard, but you're paying for everything." He smiled, happy again, which did not make me blush. "And it's not a date! We're just going out for some damn time to spend with each other!"

"Yes, of course!" He hugged me and I flailed. He giggled as he let me go, planting a kiss on my forehead. I was about to say something to him, but he caught me off guard with a small peck on my lips which paralyzed me. "This is going to be a great day, I know it will!" He left me alone to go get ready for whatever the hell we were doing, and I just stared out into space.

_The idiot. He kissed me again... No! Nothing happened! Nothing will ever happen!_ I wiped my forehead, and shut my door, preparing myself for our... personal time together as we go out.

**Dreams → Reality**

"Remind me why the hell I said we could go and do this shit?" I stood in front of the movie theater, waiting in line with the annoying bastard that wouldn't stop smiling. "Why the hell are we even going to see this movie? I've never heard of it before."

He shook his head, chuckling. "You promised that you'd go out with me to see the movie, and also go to dinner, later going to the concert." I blushed, looking away from him as he smiled at me. "And this movie is the fourth of the series. I hope you don't mind seeing it with me. I've seen the others and just thought that this one would be just as good." He took my hand, pulling me further up the line as it moved. "It'll be our first movie to see on a date~."

"It's not a damn date!" People looked at us as I shouted, causing me to go beet-red. "Stupid idiota!" I retracted my hand out of his. He frowned, but I could care less. "When this is over with, you better treat me to a damn good meal." A chuckle escaped his lips as he nodded. "...and I don't mind watching this movie with you..." I shielded my face from him, but still managed to blush as he hugged me.

"Gracias, Roma~." Blushing more, I pushed him away. "You look like a tomato~." I sighed, hitting his arm.

"Shut up, idiota." He chuckled, rubbing his arm with a smile. I shook my head, grabbing his arm as we moved to the ticket booth. "Two for Ice Age 4."

The woman smiled, myself smiling back. "That'll be fifteen dollars." The Spaniard reached into his pocket, getting the exact change, then handed it to her. "Thank you." She took the money, deposited it into the cash register, grabbed two tickets, and handed them to us. "Here you go. I hope you enjoy the movie."

"Thank you, bella." She blushed at the compliment, smiling as the bastard and I entered the theater. Concealing my smiling with a scowl again, I crossed my arms. "Which section is the movie going to be in?" Antonio didn't answer right away. Glancing at him, I notice his shocked face. "What?"

"You were so polite to that chica." I just stared at him. _He can't be serious. Is he getting jealous of my kindness to some stranger that I don't even know? He's such an idiot._ I sighed. "I'm not used to seeing you so nice to others."

"Well, you shouldn't be. And don't get used to it because I'll never act like that to you!" He pouts, but smirks a second after. "You're such an idiot." I mumbled to myself. Closing my eyes, I shook my head. "Let's get going. Don't want to miss the movie just because we were talking about stupid stuff, do you?"

Opening my eyes back up, his smile was the only thing I saw. "Si! Let's get going then!" Not blushing from his not so gorgeous smile, he grabbed my hand, dragging me into the complex. He browsed over the seats he could see, soon picking two out of four lone seats. "I think here will do fine." He whispered, situating himself in the seat beside the wall.

I huffed, crossing my arms, taking the seat beside him. "It's dandy." I said, trying to make it sound like I'm not interested.

Waiting for the movie, I uncrossed my arms, laying them on the arm rests. I leaned back a bit, closing my eyes. _I could fall asleep right now._ Before I could fully fall into slumber, a hand grasped mine. I glanced to see the Spaniard looking at the screen...with his hand on top of mine. My face heated. Staring at the ceiling, I thought how I could just move my hand, but I didn't.

"Mind if I take this seat?" My gaze turned to the person who spoke and I smirked. The Brit smiled back. "I didn't expect to find you at the theaters, but I guess it's just luck I ran into you." He took the seat besides me, glancing at my hand within Antonio's. He smirked at me as I scowled at him.

"Say anything and I'll make you move to a different seat." He chuckled. "Why the hell are you here anyway?"

"Can't I have a..." he cleared his throat as a blush formed on his cheeks, "a date with my boyfriend?" He hid his eyes from me under his bangs.

I chuckled. "Finally admitted that he's your stupid boyfriend, eh?" He glared at me, but chuckled as he nodded.

"Hey!" Our heads turned to the person who shouted. The Brit and I rolled our eyes as we saw Alfred, arms full of popcorn and candy, taking a seat besides the other blond. "Looks like someone's finally having a date." He winked at me.

Arthur scoffed, hitting Alfred upside the head. "They're not on a date, they're just spending time with one another. Just like us."

"Aw, sure." He pouted at Arthur. "But I thought we were on a date Artie." He sounded as if he was whining. Knowing Alfred, he probably was. "You even said that it was a date."

"I, as bloody hell, didn't!" Arthur tried to keep his voice close to a whisper, but when he's with Alfred, he can't control his temper. _How the hell did these two hook up in the first place?_ "I said it was just us being able to spend some time together." Alfred smirked. "Outside of the bedroom." Arthur's red face hissed.

Chucking from their perverted minds, Antonio's hand had squeezed mine, making me gaze at him. He was smiling, and I couldn't help but pout. Leaning in closer to me, he whispered next to my ear. "I hope they don't bother you while we watch the movie." My eyes wandered to the screen, watching the commercials as they go. He then whispered something into my ear, causing my face to redden. He chuckled, sitting back into his seat. "You look like a tomato~." He whispered.

"Idiota. Bastardo." His hand squeezed mine again, fingers intermingling with my own. Before the movie actually started, the lights went dark. Antonio took this slight advantage, kissing my cheek before he turned my head, kissing my lips. I didn't kiss back. I turned my head. "Stupid, we're here to see a movie, not to..." he chuckled, nodding as he whispered into my ear again. "Shut up and watch the damn movie."

He sat straight, eyes gazing at the screen. His hand was melded with mine still. I tried to watch the movie along with the other's, but my mind kept wandering. What he said to me as a whisper, it made my cheeks flare. It was so random, but it got my attention like the bastard wanted.

I shook my head, gazing over at the Brit beside me. He had a smirk on his face, glancing at me every second. My stare turned into a glare. _The bastard saw Antonio kiss me._ A chuckle came from the English bastard. _And he wants to comment that fact so badly. Damn tomato bastard kissing me in front of our friends._

Finally tearing my gaze away from the Brit, I watched to movie that started to roll on the screen.

**Dreams → Reality**

Half way through the movie, I zoned out. It was funny and all, but for some reason I just couldn't focus on it anymore. Thoughts had taken the chance to bombard me, myself really not prepared for all of them. Most of the thoughts were about the bastard sitting to my right, holding my hand; he hasn't once let it go. I was confused as to why I was starting to think about him, but was struck with 'It's because he finally kissed you.' I blinked. _What the hell does that even... No. There's no way that it's saying I'm just finding out I'm... No. Just, no._

For the rest of the time the movie went on, I battled with my thoughts, showing them the junk bin that's inside my head. I didn't realize that the movie had soon ended, not until the hand in mine pulled me out of my trance. My eyes landed on the Spaniard beside me. His head was cocked out of confusion, but he smiled. "Should we go now?"

I glanced around to see that everyone that was there had started leave, Arthur and Alfred being part of the crowd. I scowled, standing up. "Of course, idiot." Not letting go of his hand, we went up the aisle, going into the lobby.

"Oi!" My head turned to see Arthur coming towards us. He smirked at me, but I just kept glaring at him. "I'd like to chat with you later." He turned to Antonio. "You wouldn't mind Romano using your computer later, would you?" Antonio was still confused, but shook his head. "Good." Smiling back at me, he patted my shoulder. "Enjoy the rest of the day, Romano, and sign on later so we can chat." A wink was thrown towards me.

Glaring, that wink withered in the air before it could touch my senses. "Sure, whatever bastard. Don't expect me to come on though. I don't hold promises." Arthur chuckled as he nodded, waving me off as he ran after his boyfriend who started leaving without him.

"Roma," the Spaniard gained my attention, "are we going to get dinner before the concert starts?" I stared at him, his smiling face waiting for my answer. I nodded, tugging his arm for us to start walking. He smiled, walking beside me. "Where would you like to go?" I shrugged. There was a pause before he started talking again. "Is it all right if we go to a small restaurant across from the park? It's only five, so we'll have two hours to use up before the concert starts."

I shrugged again, nodding as if to say 'Sure, whatever.' The silence thickened even more as we continued to walk. We happened to get to the restaurant, but before we went in, Antonio stopped walking, forcing me to stop along with him. I glance at him with a scowl, seeing his face hold a serious look. "Are you okay?" I just stared at him, rolling my eyes with a nod. "Then... Why aren't you saying anything to me?"

_That's just like him; starting to worry about me for acting different._ "...I was just thinking about some things. There's no need to worry over me, idiot." He didn't smile. That was weird for Antonio not to smile. It's like he didn't believe me. "Let's go. I'm frickin' starving."

**Dreams → Reality**

We are now if the restaurant, eating pasta and churros...in complete silence. Damn this silence was irritating me! I've never had this long of no conversation with the bastard, ever! I'm starting to worry if something's wrong. Wait! No! I'm not going to worry over this bastard! But his sudden mood change is starting to freak me out. Sort of reminds me when we had that one argument right after he told me what happened to him on the day his parents abandoned him... I seriously don't want to think about that now.

I sighed, slurping up some of the noodles. Checking to see if the idiot was still staring at his churros, I held back a groan. He wasn't looking at me; hell, he wasn't even eating the churros! They're still sitting in front of him, untouched! Damn. Something must have clicked in him or something for him to act like this.

Clearing my throat, I set down the fork in my hand, staring at him, waiting for him to look at me. He didn't. "I can't wait to get to the concert." I said bluntly. This made him glance my way. "The faster time passes the quicker we can get back to your house."

The bastard hummed, staring back at his churros. I was about to shout at him out of annoyance, but he started to eat. I sighed. _At least he started to eat._ I was seriously getting worried. Screw my stubborn pride for the time being, I was terrified something was bothering Antonio; that something being a terrible thing that he's sad/mad about. I hope he isn't mad at anything, or me, I don't want to be the victim of his sudden outburst.

"I heard that the music they play is usually quite good." His voice was soft, but I heard him. He cleared his throat, smiling at me. "The band that's playing tonight I mean." I blinked, nodding. "There's also a girl from our church who plays in the band. I believe she told me she plays the flute." He looked at the ceiling, thinking if he was correct or not.

"So?" He looked down, locking eye contact with me. "We're going to hear the music, not to stare as some girl you know." I noticed his eyebrow twitch for a second, but he smiled anyway. "Do you know what they play?"

"A mix of stuff." He lazily stated. "Some music from plays, American songs that are patriotic. I don't really know. Never really went to one of the concerts." He shrugged, staring out the window we were sitting next to. "And you're right. Who cares about someone that we know plays in the band? We just go to listen to the music." His voice was beginning to lace with acidic annoyance.

I scowled. Opening my mouth, I was ready to start bitching about his attitude. "Lovi!" Angel suddenly came over to our table, slinging her arm around my shoulders. I glared at her. She instantly noticed that this glare wasn't a normal glare, and frowned. "What's up?" She looked between us, seeing Antonio ignoring the fact she appeared, and myself eating without talking. She leaned into my ear and whispered. "Why is there such a tense atmosphere between you two?"

"Beats the hell out of me." I say, forking a portion of my pasta. "He's decided to be all moody today." He looked at me with a scoff written all over his face. "Everything was fine up until we left the theater, and I don't know what the hell is wrong."

"You don't know what the hell is wrong?" My eyes pierced through his glare. "You were the one who started acting all out of place. Spacing out during the movie, being all affectionate to Arthur-"

"'Affectionate'?" My confusion showed. "What? Being 'affectionate' to a friend counts as 'acting weird'?" His glare intensified. "I'm just acting like my usual self around my friends, idiota."

"Yeah right." He scowled. "You smiled at Arthur as he asked to talk with you later. Are you sure that it's just 'friendship' that you have with Arthur?"

"What the fucking hell?" Angel stepped away form our table as soon as Antonio started tossing glares at me. "There's nothing going on between Arthur and I. Anyway, he'd never cheat on his idiot boyfriend." I gave him this weird look. "What the hell's wrong with you? Why the fuck would you think there's something more between that Brit and I?"

"Well, he winked at you, you seem to get along with him more than anyone else, you actually smile around him and laugh with him. Need I continue?"

"Fucking hell. Isn't that what friends do?"

"Not like what I've seen now a days." His green eyes looked deep within my own. "I bet you've kissed him even before I kissed you."

"Cosa?!" I was shocked he even said that. "You're crazy! I'd never do that with him!"

"Says the one who acts nothing like himself around that asshole!"

"Says the one who kisses me without a problem!"

We were standing now, attracting an audience with the restaurant. "Says the asshole that swears at people all the time, calling them shitty names just because that's his personality!"

"Says the bastard who was abandoned by his parents after they found out he was gay!" My eyes widen as I heard myself say that. _Shit, where's my fucking mind? I didn't mean to say that._

He was shocked as well. Antonio just stood there looking at me. He soon clenched his fists, sending me a teary glare. "I can't believe that I fell in love with a bastard like you." I waited for what else he was going to say. "Romano..." He closed his eyes. "Te odio!" As what he said implanted in my head, I could feel myself being hit with bricks. "I hope you have a wonderful rest of your damned life," he said looking at me again, "porque yo no quiero ser parte de eso." After waiting for me to say something, he turned around, leaving money for the bill, and left.

I just stood there, staring at the spot he stood in seconds before. "Lovi..." Angel held my arm, trying to comfort me, but I shoved her away.

"Just leave me alone." Walking away from her, I ran out of the restaurant, heading off in whatever direction.

After a few minutes of running, I slowed down to a walk, then stopped all together. I looked up, searching the area for anything the I recognize, finding that I was near a friends house. I pulled out my cell, dialed the first number that came to mind, and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello, this is Arthur. I'm rather busy at the moment-"

"Antonio threw me out of his house."

His end went silent as he pushed someone (probably Alfred) away form him. "What?"

"Antonio told me that he hated my guts and basically said that he didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore." I paused, inhaling air as I started to choke. "He threw me out, so... I don't want to go back to the house to get my stuff, but I also don't want to go home..."

"I get it." I sighed with relief. "Are you near my house? You can stay here for the night or even longer."

I nodded. "Yeah." My throat was starting to constrict from the tears that wanted to flow out so badly. "I'd like that." I looked up at his front door. "I'm, sort of, already here." I whispered.

The door opened and I saw Arthur. His clothes were disheveled, but I didn't care right now. I just needed a friend right now. He hung up his cell, me doing the same, and took a look at me. "Come in," he said, putting his arm around me as he ushered me inside his house, "you can tell me everything that happened, and even let everything out if you'd like."

"Why the hell would I share anything with you?" I tried to put up my usual stubborn ass side, but it didn't quite work when I was on the verge of tears. "I'm...not going...to tell you...everything yet." I was starting to have a hard time breath. _Hyperventilating. Just great._

"We don't need to unless you want to." He started rubbing my back so I could calm down a bit. My throat was still hurting and I could barely breathe. "Let's get you to the living room." We entered that part of the house, and he forced me to sit. Alfred obviously started to worry about me, but Arthur scowled at him. "Leave Alfred. I can handle this." He nodded, gathering up his shirt and leaving. He gave Arthur and I a quick glance before leaving, though, and Arthur sighed. "He's going to spout out stuff, you know?"

"I...don't...care." He sighed, giving me a concerned look. "Just...forget about...me."

He shook his head, scowling. "And leave you in this mess? I wouldn't be considered a friend if I did."

The smile I made was small, but I didn't care. "Friend?" I calmed down a bit, so I could talk a bit more freely without a problem. "I don't deserve friends." I thought back to when we were at the movie theater and Antonio whispered something to me. I chuckled hollowly as I remembered what he said. _Te amo Roma~._ "I don't even deserve to be loved."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I was crying when I wrote this ;^; I really don't know why it turned out like this... This ruins all the plans I had for Wednesday! Wait...I have an idea! *evil grin* But it'll be a while until I update this story. Having so many other stories to write makes me busy. So you all have to wait and see if things get better between Antonio and Romano or not. *laughs*

**Translations: **Cosa? - What?

Te odio! - I hate you!

porque yo no quiero ser parte de eso. - 'cause I don't want to be apart of it anymore.

**Ciao: **Warning: It's not beta-ed so there might be mistakes! I hope you enjoyed the update, even if it did have a sad ending ;^; I'm sorry! Thanks for reading, though, loves! R&R.


	15. I Missed You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.

This chapter is put in two POV's the first is Romano, second Antonio, then it's back to Romano. Also, there is a little scene in here that is Mature. If you don't like, then don't read.

* * *

><p>After I stated my opinion about not deserving to be love, everything happened so fast. I was staring at Arthur's coffee table in front of me, but then a sting was felt on my cheek. I was now looking at the floor to the right of the table. My cheek was sore, and I was shocked. Slowly raising my one hand to my cheek, I look at Arthur.<p>

His face was livid. Glaring at me with a scowl, he stood in front of me. "Don't you dare say that!" He shouts. "Everyone deserves to be loved, including you Romano." I glanced back at the ground. "You shouldn't be saying things like that because it's a sign of possible suicide." My ear twitched. "The way you act, it seems that you hate yourself and don't deserve any bit of happiness."

I scoffed. He couldn't be more right. "I never thought of that..."

His hand slammed against the table, and I flinched. Staring up at his face, I see its red with anger. "You better not think about that bleeding subject!" I looked away. "Romano!" He grabbed the collar of my shirt. "Don't you dare think about suicide! Do you know how many people will miss you if you committed such a crime?" I looked down, hiding my eyes from him with my bangs. He started to shake me. "Think of all of the people, Romano; the one's that would miss you! Think of your friends, your brother, _me_!" He wouldn't stop his damn shouting.

I stayed quiet, listening to his pleading words. He sounded pissed, but I could tell that he cared; he was begging in his own way. My silence made him stop shaking me. He released my shirt and let me sit there on his couch. "Don't you realize how much people care about you?"

I snorted. "They don't care about me." Gathering up all my wits, I glared at the one friend who's been her for me. "They all think I'm an ass hole who doesn't belong here. My fucking existence doesn't matter in this damn world, and don't you say I'm wrong!" He stared at me, surprised, but holding his own glare. "Nobody fucking cares about me! They all pity me because I have this fucking pissy act of being depressed! I'm done with all that shit! My brother's the one who should be pitied, not me!" I stood up. "So go and be with some one worth while, and fuck off."

I started leaving, but Arthur grabbed my arm. I was going to flip out on him again, but as soon as I turned around to say something, his fist connected with my jaw. I fell to his floor from the sudden punch, and I stayed there, amazed he did such a thing. "Get out of your bloody cloud, Romano!" My gaze was glued to the ground, eyes wide. "You're such a fucking coward!" I winced. Another thing that was true. "You're too scared to lose something, so you put up this stupid act. Full of bull shit! You hate feeling alone, but you wallow in you fucking depression, convinced that you're nothing but a bleeding spec. Some one who's not wanted in life.

"Here's a news flash for you, ass: People do care about you! Get over yourself!" His shouts were raking my mind. My eyes squeezed shut, but I didn't cover my ears. "Learn to be a fucking friend! Stop pushing those who love you away!" _Love?_ I started glaring at the floor. _No one loves me. Not even that tomato bastard._

A hand appeared on my shoulder as I stayed silent. I looked at it, then it's owner. Arthur had calmed down a bit, but he was still mad. I thought he was going to say something to me, but he just stared. He was trying to give me a message. Scanning his face for whatever message he wanted me to know, I found it. _"I'm bloody pissed, and mad at you right now, but you're still my friend. Don't you dare say otherwise."_

I sighed, shoving him away form me. "I get it, you bastard." He smirked. "I'll...try to stop being a dick wad." Chuckling, he stood up, lending me a hand. I took it, and he helped me up. "You have some damn right hook." I say, rubbing my jaw. "That fucking hurt."

"Sorry about that," he snickered, "you were just pissing me off with all your 'I'm nothing in this world, so fuck off' moping, so I punched you." He dusted himself off, though there wasn't any dust on him. "You got the message, though, and I'm glad you finally did."

"Yeah, but if you ever punch me again, I'll fucking headbutt you with all the force I have." He laughed, patting my shoulder. I chuckled with him, and we went back into the living room. "So," I say, plopping on the couch, "would you like to hear the story of me being an ass and losing the only guy that admitted to loving me?"

"Sure," he weakly smiled, but chuckled when I glared at him. "All right, I won't start pitying you." I huffed, crossing my arms as I glared at his wall. "Let me get some tea first, I'm quite thirsty. Do you want anything?"

"No, just hurry up and get back here before I decide to shut down and never explain what happened between the bastard and I." He nodded, shuffling off to the kitchen. I sighed. _I just hope my damn water works don't turn on. Don't want to frickin' cry in front of Arthur. That'd be fucking embarrassing._ Once he came back and sat down, I told him everything he wanted to know.

**Dreams → Reality**

"Romano's such an ass." Mumbling to myself, I hurriedly walked home. I didn't want to be anywhere near mi tomate... I shouldn't call him that anymore, should I? I won't even call him by his nickname. "Roma...no. Why do you have to be so difficult?"

I know that it's mostly my fault, becoming a jealous boy, but it's hard not to when you see the one you love smiling and laughing with someone else. I never really liked Arthur, but this was just going to far. I was going to far. That crazy Brit would never cheat on Alfred, I know, it's just... I wanted... I didn't...

I groaned, ruffling my hair. "Antonio, why do you have to be such an idiot?!" Hoping that my stupid self would find an answer, I paused. Nothing was coming to mind, so I just groaned again. "Why did you let Romano out of you hands? He won't love you... He never loved you."

Feeling ever so guilty, and like shit, I walked into my house. Locking the door, I trudged into the kitchen. Smelling something familiar, my head jerked up. I saw mi tomate cooking! My smile was present as I ran over to him. "Romano!"

His head turned to me with the usual pout. As soon as he started to cuss at me, he slowly disappeared from my sight. My eyes blinked once, twice, thrice. He was literally gone from my life now. "Why?" Tears started to fall from my face as my clenched fists shook. "Why did I say those things to him?"

A flash of the memory came to me. _"Says the bastard who was abandoned by his parents after they found out he was gay!" _ My hands unclenched. Remembering that sentence made my mind shut down. I couldn't believe that he said that out loud in front of everyone in the restaurant. Making fists again, I concluded what I should do.

"Since I said that I don't want any part in his life, I should start acting like I really don't." Determined to not thinking about Romano lovingly anymore, I turned to the hallway and went to my room. "I don't love him anymore. I have a reason to hate him." But for some reason, I couldn't. I couldn't hate him. _I'll just act like I do, then._

Standing in front of my door, I stopped. I glanced at the guest room that he slept in, and felt a pain go through my heart. _He won't be sleeping here anymore._ The tears started to come again, and I instantly rubbed them away. "Antonio, you said you wouldn't care about him anymore!" Still wiping away the tears, I went into my room.

Falling onto my bed, I smothered my face into the pillows. It was hard for me not to think about him, when I thought about him every time of the day. I didn't care about the good and bad memories, his presence was all that I wanted now. I just wanted him back.

Checking my pants pocket, I look for my cell. Finding it, I open it and go to my contacts. His name was first, since I put it like that, and I smiled. About to dial his number, a thought struck me. _He's probably at Arthur's house. _Shaking my head, I told myself I shouldn't care about that, but for some reason my thumb wouldn't press the call button.

Trying to call him for over ten minutes, I gave up. _He wouldn't want to hear my voice anyway._ I turned in bed to stare at the ceiling, and sighed. "Why is it so difficult for me? I just want to contact him." I soon thought of chatting with him over the computer, but knew that that isn't as good as in person.

I moaned. "Romano, why won't you leave my head?" Closing my eyes, the back of my eyelids showed a picture of him. "Romano." I wanted him so badly. I would never say it, but I've had wet dreams with him in it. Just remembering them made my member stiffen a bit. I moaned, touching myself as I thought of him. "Romano..."

Imagining him naked, I blushed. I started to feeling my member through my pants, but as I started to imagine myself touching his body, I took them off along with my boxers. Sitting up, I tossed my shirt as well, and laid there naked. "Roma~..." Closing my eyes again, I see him clearly. My hands were caressing his body as he moaned in pleasure. My dick kept getting hard as I pumped my shaft. I started to think about his mouth being the one giving me pleasure down there, soon thrusting in my hand.

This day dream of mine was becoming vivid, and I loved it. I was with Romano, we were both naked, and we're experiencing our own pleasure. During this, I realized how much I wanted to touch him. I yearned to fuck him. I know it's wrong, but it's the truth. I just wanted him. I love him.

In my dream, he kept kissing my dick, licking it's shaft from my balls to the head. My body was quivering in excitement, and he knew. He was teasing me until he put the head in his mouth. He started to suck on it, slowly at first, but then he accelerated. His head went down faster and faster, and I couldn't do anything to hold back. It felt so good! I lost control of myself, ejaculating into his mouth. He slowly pulled away, swallowing my semen as he smirked.

Opening my eyes, the dream disappears and I find myself alone. My hand held the sticky sensations, and I sighed. Getting up, I go take a shower, putting a towel over myself when I was done. I didn't feel like putting on any clothes, so I just washed off the drops and walked around nude. I took my blanket that had stained with my semen, and tossed it into the washer.

Going back to my room, I sit on the edge of my bed, holding my head. _I went so low as to imagine him as I masturbate. I'm such a pervert. A dirty pervert._ Stopping the tears that wanted to fall, I go under the covers that were left and fall asleep.

The morning came too quickly for me. The light peering into my room bothered me and so did this insistent knocking. I groaned, rolling over in my blankets. I thought that that would dim out the sound, but another knock came. "Go away!" I shout at the noise. I pulled on of my pillows over my head, waiting for the next one to come.

All of a sudden, I heard a chuckle. "Someone's grumpy today." The voice I heard made my eyes open wide. "Come on Antonio, open up your bedroom door and say hello properly." I jumped out of my bed, opening it fully to see my brother. He smiled. "Good morning brother." I stood there, shocked he was here. He looked at me, then down, but as soon as he looked down, he locked eyes with me. "Could you please put something on?"

I looked down as well, and blushed. Shutting the door, I turn and lean on the door, embarrassed. He chuckled. "When you're done, you'll find me in the kitchen." He then walked away.

I sighed. "Why the hell is he here?" I stood there for a second longer, then went to get some clothes on. _This is the first time he's made a surprise visit._ I smiled. _I missed him a lot, but I'd like to know why he's here._ Finally clothed, I walk out and into the kitchen.

He was cooking breakfast. I smiled. "It's been a while since you've cooked anything for me." I took a seat at the table, the seat that Romano used to sit in, but I didn't notice. In fact, this moment reminded me of when I would cook and Romano would wait for the food. The smile on my face turned sad. "A long while."

He hummed. "I don't even know if your taste buds will tolerate my Portuguese meals." We chuckled. "It's also been a while since I've seen you. You've grown quite a bit." He filled some plates near him with the breakfast meal, turned off the stove, and came over to the table. "And I'm not just talking about height."

He was smirking as I blushed. "Miguel!" He laughed, setting the plates in front of us. Pouting, I stare at the food. "Yeah, well... You've gotten taller."

"Really? I feel like I'm shrinking." I chuckled to that and started eating. He did as well. "So what's been going on lately? Got any boyfriends yet?" I chocked on my food as he asked that.

Pounding on my chest to swallow what I had, I coughed. "Why?" He shrugged. "Plural?" He laughed. "You know I'm not the type to have many people going out with me. That's Francis' job." He laughed louder. "And no, I'm still single."

I munched on the food as he looked at me. "Come on, you have to at least like someone." I froze, staring at my food as the fork hung from my mouth. He hit the nail on the head, and he knew. "Who is he?" I didn't answer, just stared at my food. "Toni? What's wrong?"

"Could you please drop this subject?" I started eating again, but my thoughts were racing. Could he possibly know about Romano? No, he couldn't. Unless he's been keeping in contact with some of his friends that are friends with Francis. Really, I need to look for a different friend that's not French and knows everyone. I sighed.

"Did you have an argument with the guy, or something?" My eyebrow twitched as I slammed my fork to the table. He held his arms up. "Okay, okay. I'll drop it." Silence came between us as we continued to eat. I know that he won't really drop it, so I sighed. "Do you love this guy?"

"Yes! I do." Staring at my plate, I push it away. "I love him, but he doesn't love me. I _know_ he doesn't love me." I gazed up at him, telling him the answer without him asking. "He doesn't say 'I love you', he doesn't accept my kisses, he pushes me away..."

"Is that part of his personality?" He interrupted me. I was going to say how rude that was, but paused, nodding. "Then that doesn't necessarily mean he doesn't love you. He probably does, but doesn't want you t know? Is he a stubborn fellow?" I nodded again, with a chuckle. "Than his stubbornness is just an adage to show he does love you." He smiled, trying to make me happy.

"Thanks hermano, pero..." My smile turned sad again. "I doubt we'll actually get together. We had another fight, and this one... He mentioned our parents abandoned me when they found out my true sexuality." I sighed.

"What?" He was mad. "You told him that? Then he goes and smacks it back into your face? What an ass!" He stood up, glaring at me. "Is that why you wanted me to drop the subject?" I more or less nodded. I looked at his hands and saw they were fists. "He needs to be taught a lesson. He won't get away with that." He started walking to the door. I sighed, go up, and put the dishes in the sink. "Are you coming?" I looked back at him.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!" He grabbed my wrist and started dragging me out of the house. I quickly put my shoes on and let him drag me. "Where is he? Do you know?"

"He's probably at Arthur's house." I stated. "We don't need to go there though. I've already forgiven him." He gave me a look and I scowled. "Look, we argued over this fact before, but made up. He didn't mean to say that as offensively as he did. I know he didn't."

"Well, we'll see if he is sorry." He turned around and went toward Arthur's house. I tried to pull against him, but once he is determined to do something, he won't stop. "No one is going to get away with stating that fact about _my_ brother without me reacting." I smiled. _I'm so glad that I have a brother like him._

**Dreams → Reality**

"Romano! Get your bloody arse out of bed!" A knock came to the door and I groaned. "Get up soon, I'm making breakfast." My eyes wiped open when he said that, and I jetted out of bed. Opening the door, I rushed to the kitchen and started cooking so he couldn't. "Geez, if you wanted to cook so badly, you should've just asked."

I turned around and gave him a scowl. "I don't want to cook, I just don't want to taste your food." He looked hurt. "Sorry, but your food is horrible. The last time I ate it, I ended up going to the bathroom." Flipping on the stove, I started making eggs and bacon. "I'll only be a few minutes. This meal cooks fast."

He huffed as he went into the living room. "Put a shirt on when your done!" I blushed, glancing at my naked chest, thanking myself that I at least had boxers on.

After a couple of minutes, the meal was ready, and I changed into some clothes Arthur gave me. We sat down at the table, said a small thanks, and started eating. Once he ate some of the food, his eyes widened. "This is good..." He looked sad about something, but didn't say anything further. He just continued eating.

We soon finished eating our food, and no sooner did we start cleaning the dishes did the doorbell ring. Arthur sighed. "I'll get it." He dried his hands as he mumbled to himself. "Hope it's not Alfred. I don't want to deal with him right now." He went and opened the door as I continued wasking the dishes. "Hello, how may I... Miguel?"

"Where the hell is that bastard?" An unfamiliar voice asked the Brit. I finished washing and wiped my hands against a towel. "I want to talk with him."

"Alfred isn't here."

"Not him. The idiot that hurt my brother!" I was getting really confused. I stood near the kitchen doorway, trying to figure out why the name 'Miguel' sounded so familiar. "Where is he?" I came out of the kitchen and got a look at who was there. I gasped. He looked at me. "You!" He pushed Arthur out of the way as he came over to me. "Are you that ass hole name Romano?"

I started to cower. Boy was this guy pissed. "Brother," now _that_ voice was some one I knew, "I told you that everything was all right." A few foot steps inside, and he was next to the other. "Let's just leave. I can deal with this on my own."

Miguel glared at Antonio as he clenched the collar of the shirt I was wearing. "I'm not letting this go. I already told you that I was going to let this boy have a piece of my mind, and he is." He said this sternly, and I paled. I really didn't want to get hurt, or have a piece of his mind. I started shaking his hold, afraid for my life.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Arthur just stood there, watching everything that was happening as Antonio tired to pry his brother away from me. "Let him go!" He hit his brother's hand and I was free. Hiding behind the British bastard, I clung to him. "Romano." Antonio turned away from his brother to look at me. He looked hurt when he saw I was beside Arthur, but there's a reason for that. "Roma~."

My ear twitched when he called my nickname. Looking at him, I saw him smiling at me. A blush came to my face, but I stayed next to Arthur. "What do you want, bastard?" Glancing at the floor, I couldn't look him in the eye. "Why are you here?"

"He's here because-" His brother started yelling again, but Antonio stopped him.

"I missed you." My heart skipped a beat. My hands clenched Arthur's shirt as I tried to convince I heard wrong. "I missed you so much." Tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I nuzzled against Arthur's back, and felt him sigh. He moved, detaching me from him, and pushed me towards Antonio. I would've glared at him, but the tomato bastard hugged me. "Roma."

"Tomato bastard," his embrace tightened around me, "I... I didn't miss you, bastard." He chuckled, kissing my head. Finally, I hugged him back. "Stupid. Idiot." Nuzzling against his chest, I wiped the tears that fell on his shirt. "Tomato bastard."

"I love you, Romano. I always will." His heart quickened when he confessed to me. "I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let brother harm you. You'll be safe in my arms."

"Shut up." He chuckled. "Just, shut the fuck up." Still pressed against his chest, I stared at his shirt. "I..."

"Que?" He pulled me away so he could gaze into my eyes. "What did you just say?"

Blushing, I looked away. "I said 'Ti amo' idiota!" His eyes widened. Hugging me senseless, he picked me up off the floor, jumping around with excitement. I smirked, but concealed it from the others. "Put me down you idiot!" I started to flail in his arms.

He chuckled as he put me down. "Oh, Roma, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." I scoffed. "Romano, te amo. Te amo mucho." Without hesitation, he kissed me. I thought about pushing him away, but surrendered to my true desire. Kissing him back, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I'm sorry if this sucked ;^; I lost the first draft, only the beginning with Romano and Arthur, and had to do this all from scratch. I also apologize for that one scene with Antonio; i've never written a scene like that, so if it's sucks I'm sorry ;^; This was all wiped up quickly so if it seems rushed, it sort of was ^^;

**Translations: **Hermano, pero - Brother, but

Te amo - I love you

Ti amo - I love you

**Ciao:** I hope this chapter didn't suck as much as i think it did. Also, I'm sorry it's shorter. Thanks for reading loves! R&R.


	16. Boyfriends

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>His lips weren't as soft like the first time we kissed; they were a bit chapped, but I didn't mind. All I could focus on was that the bastard was kissing me, and that we finally told each other that we loved the other. It was about damn time, too, but for some reason, there's this aching pain in the back of my head.<p>

My chest started to constrict as I tried to figure out why my mind was holding a pain I didn't understand. The air in my lungs was disappearing fast as I thought. I pushed the tomato away just a little to gain more air.

The Spaniard gasped for some air with me, smiling as he leaned his forehead against mine. I could tell the bastard was happy. I guess I can say that I am to. But he won't know that! Nor will anyone else!

"Ahem." The single sound of Antonio's brother clearing his throat snapped me back to my senses. When I realized that we just kissed in front of two people, I pushed Antonio away from me crossing my arms and glared at the wall. No, my face was not red as a tomato.

Antonio chuckled. "Roma~. You look like a tomato."

I turned around to face him. "Stop saying that, bastard!" My natural come back shouted. My face went even redder as he just smiled at me. "S-stop making that sloppy grin! It's stupid." I mumbled, hiding my eyes under my bangs.

"Aw~, Roma, you're so cute!" He embraced me in a hug, rubbing his cheek against mine. "Your face looks so much like a tomato that I could just eat you up!"

"That is the most stupidest line I've heard yet from you, idiota." I grumbled out. "And get off me!" Flailing my arms, I tried my best to shake him off of me, but it didn't work. "You're such an idiot."

"I love you too Roma~." I sighed, face warming up again.

Arthur just stared at us as he smirked. Antonio's brother, though, was trying not to smile as he glared at me. "I hate to interrupt your moment of interaction with each other," he started, "but we need to talk."

"About what?" Arthur asked. His arms were crossed as his face held interest. His eyebrow was raised as he stared at the other.

"Romano's actions and words towards my brother the past few days." I looked at him with question. His glare never fell. "You were told of our parents abandoning him, and then you slap those words back into his face."

"Brother." Antonio tried to interrupt.

The man just kept talking though. "I will not let anyone who uses those words against my brother get away with it."

"Hermano." The Spaniard attempted again.

His brother's hands started to form into fists out of anger. "I can't just let someone like you use that information when you please. Do you realize how much you had hurt him?"

"Miguel!" The Portuguese man stopped speaking as he looked at his brother. Antonio was smiling, but behind that smile held annoyance. "Everything is fine now. You don't need to worry about that." He turned to me, softening his smile to one that was kind and loving. "Right Roma~?"

My eyes were wide with fright. I was afraid that Miguel was going to try and hit me. Antonio was able to prevent that, and I thank the bastard, but I'll never say it to his face. I forced myself to nod as I calmed my shaking body. "Y-yeah."

Miguel snorted. "I doubt he even fells bad for saying that stuff."

I scowled. "Now wait a moment, bastardo. I did feel bad." I went in front of him and got as close as I could to his face. "You have no clue how horrible I felt after our fight."

"You don't." Arthur said, supporting what I was saying. "He cried quite a bit before he could tell me what actually happened."

"It's because of you that this started." Antonio grumbled.

"Excuse me?" Arthur looked at him perplexed. "How could I be the cause of this?"

"Because the idiot was getting jealous over the friendly way you treated me, and how I treated you like I would a friend." My eyes didn't gaze away from Miguel. He and I were in a glaring contest right now.

"Jealous?" The Brit was shocked. "How could you be jealous of the way Romano and I act with one another?" He glanced at Antonio who started sighing heavily as he massaged his temples.

"I was not jealous." He stated. I scoffed. "I want to say that, but I actually was." I blinked and turned around to him. He was staring at the floor. "You two had such a good connection. You were close, really close, and it annoyed me." He clenched his free hand into a fist. "I knew you just as long as that stupid Briton," Arthur scowled, "but... I just got so upset."

"Well you were really good to hide it from us." Arthur stated with a bit of bite. "Couldn't just come up and try to talk to him more often?" Antonio glared at the Brit. "I forced my way into being Romano's friend. He gave me the cold shoulder until he realized there is no way of getting rid of me."

"Which is something that I wish I could do." Antonio bitterly said. "You never really were a person I like much, _mi amigo_."

"I could say the same for you, _my friend._" The two held up their own glares at each other. "I still can't believe you dislike me because of something so stupid."

"Stupid?" The Spaniard made a face of disgust. "It wasn't stupid." His voice held such acidic hatred that I started to fear for the worst. I wasn't afraid of the bastard, I was just worried something bad was going to happen.

"That's enough you two." Miguel interrupted them. The two glanced at the man with their scowls. The Portuguese man sighed with aggravation. "You two are acting like children. Don't forget who we are actually talking about here." They all looked at me, who was just standing, wide eyed, again.

"Right right." Arthur waved his hand. "Forgive me for being a twit. You may continue sharing how you really felt after arguing with your _beloved_ Spaniard again."  
>"'Again'?" Miguel sighed. "This has happened before?" He shook his head turning around as he covered his face with one hand. "Oh my gosh, I should just stay out of these stupid arguments between love birds."<p>

I blushed, about to shout at him that we weren't 'love birds', but Antonio said something before I could. "Yes it's happened before, but why does it sound like you've gone through something like this with couples already?"

_So now we're a couple? _I pouted, puffing my cheeks out. _These bastards won't let me say a word! This is pissing me off! _

I opened my mouth to speak, but Miguel had spoken instead. "Yes yes. I've been dealing with couples since the day I started college." He sighed. "I wish to have ridden myself of dealing with that by coming here for vacation, but it just seems to follow me everywhere I go." He turned back to his brother with a smile. "I guess I'm supposed to help those who have trouble with love."

Antonio chuckled. "It seems so, hermano." He eyed Arthur who just stared at a random wall with interest. "I believe you could help Arthur with his boyfriend as well."

The Brit turned instantly when he heard Antonio say that. "We are in a perfectly fine relationship. There is nothing wrong and we don't need any help." He turned to Miguel. "No offense to you, of course. I'm sure you are able to help those in need, but I don't need any help. I can take care of Alfred myself."

"Oh, I know you can." Arthur's face went red as Miguel chuckled. "And there is no offense taken. I understand perfectly well." His attention then landed on me. "You've been very quite Romano. Are you unable to speak?"

I scowled. "It's hard to speak when everyone is fucking talking and not letting me have one frickin' moment to interrupt for a damn second."

Miguel whistled. "This one has an interesting mouth, unlike the others you've showed me." He chuckled. "Please speak then."

I sighed. "Do I need to? It seems your mind has wandered to something else. You're not overly pissed anymore." He chuckled again. "I did feel bad, that's all I'm saying."

"And you don't need to say more because I believe you." He sighed, shaking his head as he brushed his hair. "I can see that you love him stubbornly," my cheeks flared as I pouted, "and he loves you very much." He smiled. "He rarely clings to people so much, and it's a honor to be compared to a tomato, a fruit that he loves quite a lot."

"I love tomatoes as well, but still. I don't have a stupid obsession with them." I crossed my arms. "And how would you know that-"

"You stated that you loved him right in front of me. Did you forget that?" My face just kept warming up. He chuckled. "You know, he's right. You do look like a tomato."

I almost had it and was about to hit him, but Antonio pulled me into his arms. "Doesn't he though?" He rubbed his cheek against mine.

"Well, I'd hate to separate this lovely gathering," Arthur cleared his throat as he looked at us, "but I need to clean my house up a bit. And it seems that everything is settle, so you all can go home now." He ushered us to the door and pushed us out gently. "I enjoyed your company Romano," he nodded to me, "and I hope to see you again soon, or at least on Sunday." He nodded to the three of us again before closing the door.

We all stared for a few minutes. "Was it me or was that a rude act he just pulled?" Miguel's eyes were still glued to the door. "He's never done something like that to me before." Antonio scoffed and I hummed. "Well," he said looking at us, "should we head home then?"

I shrugged. "I don't really care." A sudden thought came to me, something I quickly forgot but now remember. I sighed. "I could go for some pasta though."

"Then I'll make you some!" Antonio jumped next to me, grabbing my hand. "Once we get home of course!" He chuckled, pulling me towards our home.

"Yes, I'd be glad to come along and stay a night over." Miguel said trailing behind us. "Just please refrain from kissing in front of me. Please."

Just as Antonio's brother said that, the Spaniard stopped, swung me around so I was in front of him, placed his free hand on my back, and dipped me as if we were dancing. "Chigi!" He chuckled when he saw my red face.

His head slowly yet quickly came closer to mine, and as he shortened the distance between our lips, my heart began to ache. His lips soon touched mine. Our eyes closed as we lived the moment; me not struggling against him, Antonio trying to keep a hold of me so I didn't fall.

"I thought I asked you nicely to not kiss in front of me." I heard Miguel say. "Really, Antonio, you'll do anything to spite me." The Spaniard chuckled.

My eyes opened slightly. I angled my feet and body so I could be stable the way he had me, and pushed the idiot off. He gasped in surprise as he fell to the ground. "Idiot." I turned my back to him and started walking away.

Miguel chuckled. "You shouldn't have done that Antonio. Know he's mad." I heard the bastard stand up. "Can't you see the steam coming from his ears?" Miguel continued to laugh.

A rush of feet started to come behind me. "Roma~! Wait!" I scoffed and kept going. "I didn't mean to kiss you just to tease my brother!"

"I may be single still, but that doesn't give you the right to tease me about finding someone for yourself."

"I'm sorry!" Antonio whined. "Roma~! Please, wait! I love you!" I ignored him. My pace stayed even until we got back to his house.

**Dreams → Reality**

"It was nice to see you again hermano!" Antonio shouted. I sighed at the door watching Miguel leave. "Next time warn me when you're coming for a visit!"

"I will. And you should warn me if you are naked before you open the door to greet me." Antonio's face went red as his brother laughed. I quirked up an eyebrow as I looked at the two. "And it was nice to meet your new boyfriend."

This time, my face went red. "I'm not his boyfriend!"

"Yet." Miguel said loud enough for me to hear. I scowled and turned away walking into the house.

I made my way into the living room and sat on the couch. I sighed and put a hand over my heart. _Why did my heart hurt when he kissed me?_ My eyes stared at the floor as I thought. _Do I...really not love him? Is there something I don't know about that is going to happen soon?_ My mind raced. I tried to answer my questions, but I didn't know how. _This is frickin' frustrating! I know that I love him, but... Why did my heart ache? And why did I feel a pull at the back of my mind? _I heard some steps enter the room and looked up at Antonio. _Are we...not meant to be?_

His smile was warm and loving. "Romano... My Romanoito." I blushed as he chuckled. We stared at he each other for a few seconds. He then knelt down in front of me and took my hands in his. "Te amo mucho." I scowled which only made him smile more. "¿Quieres ser mi novio?"

My face flared up as he asked me that question. I thought about it as he gazed at me. Our eyes didn't waver or move away; his green looked deep within my amber irises. I would have smiled, but that wouldn't be me.

He waited for my answer. I didn't want to tell him that my mind was saying no, but my heart, though it ache's, it says yes. I glanced down at our hands, hiding my eyes behind my bangs. Mumbling my answer, my face flushed even worse.

"Que?" He asked softly. His thumbs rubbed my hands, beckoning me to repeat what I said a bit louder. "What did you...say?"

I inhaled then exhaled. "I-I said..." I mumbled again, but then looked him in the eyes. "Si." Antonio's eyes sparkled. "I...will be your s-stupid boyfriend."

The Spaniard smiled brightly as he kissed me again. This time my heart didn't hurt; it jumped a beat. He pulled away for a second. "I'm so glad." He said. "Te amo. Te amo mucho Roma." His lips returned to mine.

His kiss was really gentle. His hands moved up my arms then to my back. Goosebumps rose on my body as he slowly maneuvered his fingers across my clothes. I squirmed as he lowered his hands down to my ass. I felt them reach my butt and once they did, he squeezed his hands.

I gasped and as soon as I did, his tongue entered my mouth. My eyes whipped open from surprise, but they slowly closed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue searched around in my mouth finding every spot in there he could touch. I let him do as he pleased until I challenged him; I lifted my own tongue and battled against him. He hummed with appreciation and retracted his tongue so mine could enter.

I moved the muscle into his mouth and the first thing I noticed was how his mouth tasted sweet. I wanted to taste more so I touched every part I could find. He hummed again.

If I could, I would smirk while kissing him. I probably could, but I didn't really want to right now. I was focused on Antonio. His hands wandered around my body, touching all the places he could find. I moaned, retracting my tongue from his mouth. He took advantage and plunged his own tongue back into my mouth.

My air was coming up short, I'm only breathing through my nose, but I didn't want this moment to end. I was shocked to have myself think that. Me, Romano Lovino Vargas, the depressive, bad mouthed, stubborn Italian who never thought he was important than his younger brother, finally admitted that...I'm enjoying this moment with Antonio. The tomato bastard. The stupid idiota. _My _stupid idiota. _My _tomato bastard.

Someone like me should not deserve this love I am receiving from him.

Eyes suddenly opening within a split second, I moved my head to the side. Our lips parted from each other with the single movement, and Antonio opened his own eyes. I could feel his green orbs stare at me as I gazed away from him.

"Roma?" He pulled a hand away from my waist and placed it on my cheek. He tried to turn my head, but I didn't glance at him. "Roma, what's wrong?"

I sat there in front of him and stared at the couch cushion beside me. A look of pain crossed my facial features which was plain to see, but I doubt that Antonio noticed. Removing my arms from around his neck, I leaned against the back of the couch. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong, idiota."

My gaze never once looked at him when I spoke. I felt his other hand slightly move as he took the seat beside me. "Are you sure?" I nodded once. "Roma..."

"I'm fine!" I shouted at him while placing a scowl on my face. I turned to look at him and instantly soften my gaze. His eyes held sadness, worry, concern,...hurt. I tsked scowling even more as I stood up. "Stupido. Idiota." Taking a few steps away from him, I brushed my hair back with a hand. "I'm fine, bastard."

"Roma..." Before he could continue what he wanted to say to me, I left the room, steaming with angry annoyance and shamed guilt.

I stormed into my room and slammed the door shut. Leaning against to back of the wooden structure, I growled at myself. "Dammit!" My fist hit the door with all the force I had. "Dammit dammit dammit!" I kept pounding against it as I let loose my anger. "Why?" My teeth clenched. "Dammit. Why?"

_Why do I always feel this way when I found a chance to be loved?_ Grabbing my hair, I pulled at the strings connected to my scalp. _Why do I have to be such a...a cazzo idiota?!_ I sluggishly made my way over to the bed, falling into it face first. Sighing, I tried to relax at least a little bit.

My eyes were closed as I turned my head to the side, my cheek laying against the soft mattress. They shield my quivering eyes that begin to sting. Breathing heavily, my gasps for air shake showing my noticeable anxiety. I try not to vocally whine.

"Why did I think that?" I ask myself, pulling my body closer so I could become a small circle. Cuddling up against my legs, I nuzzle my face deeper into the bed. "Why do I always have to be so negative?"

_But it's true. _I open my eyes to stare at the dark, vacant area of the room. _I don't deserve him. Antonio should get someone better than me. I'm nothing but expendable garbage compared to my brother._

My eyes widened with realization. _My brother. It's always because of him. I'm always compared to him. Or I am the only one who compares myself to him? _Sitting up in the bed, I exhale an annoyed sigh. _I know that people probably do compare me with him, but... Not as much as I do. _I scoffed. _No wonder I'm always depressed. But am I going to fix my thoughts? Or am I going to live this way forever?_

I shook my head. Deciding that I should get some rest, I undressed myself, got under the covers, and tried to ignore my thought that went further on the subject.

But I just couldn't. My amber irises stayed open, no signs of drowsiness appearing. _I... I may say that Antonio deserves better, but... All the shit we've already been through...and he has never once forgotten his...his love for me._ I scrunched my body as it shook. _The stupid bastard loves me. I...I don't deserve this. Dammit, I don't._

Tears started to roll down my face as I closed my eyes. I chuckled hollowly. "I can't seem to stop crying. I'm such a fucking wimp." I sniffed. "Antonio. You don't realize how fucking much I love you."

"Yes I do." My form jumped as I heard his voice. I sat straight up in my bed as I saw his face with that god awful, yet amazing, smile he always has. "I know that you love me. You're mi novio now." He walked over to me and sat on the edge of the bed.

When he tried to reach for my cheek, I flinched away, pulling the blanket up to cover me up. "D-did you hear?" He cocked his head as I looked away to the floor. "Did you hear everything I said?" He sighed making me look at him. "Tell me, bastard." I meant to shout that, but my voice got caught in my throat.

"Roma." He leaned forward with his still out-stretched arm and hugged me. "Even if I did hear you, it doesn't matter." My initial reaction to his hug was to struggle against him, but his hold tightened around me. "I love you Romano, and there is nothing that can make me think twice about it. You may act the way you do, so negative, as you say, but that's just something about you. You have always been like this, si?" I stopped squirming around and sat still, nodding. "It's something apart of you. You don't need to change that. In fact, you don't need to change anything, Roma, because," he pulled away from me to gaze intently into my eyes, "Te quiero tal y como eres."

The tears that has started minutes before started to come down harder. My pout on my face betrayed me as I forced my lip not to tremble. His sincere smile penetrated my scowl. "Ti odio." I said while my throat constricted. "Ti odio mucho! Idiota!" I hit his chest as he chuckled.

"Te amo, tambien." He hugged me closer to his chest as my tears fell. "You know, you're right." I sniffed as I stared into his chest. "You do cry a lot." I pushed him away and turned in my bed so I didn't face him. He chuckled. "Roma, I'm just teasing."

His weight moved around a bit as he situated himself on my bed. "Hey, Roma." I groaned, turning to him with a face that was _not_ flushed with embarrassment. He faced me with a smile plastered onto his face. "Would it be okay if I slept with you tonight?"

My face went darker. "Cosa?!" He chuckled as he tried to hug me again, but I forced him away. Pushing with all my might, I shouted. "Why the hell would you ask that?! Of course it's not fucking okay! What is wrong with your frickin' head?" I mumbled obscenities as I kept him at arms length.

"But Roma~. I want to sleep with you~." His hands kept stretching for me as he opened and closed them, grasping the air closest to me. "Please?" He put on this puppy dog face.

My ever growing darker shade of red could not be seen, I hope. "D-do you know how s-stupid that sounds?!" His glossy eyes pierced through me as he kept begging. "No! Dammit, s-stop making that face!" He didn't.

I groaned, puffing out my cheeks in a huff. "Damn you. I fucking hate you, bastard." I removed my arms that held him away and turned back away from him. His arms instantly wrapped around me from behind. I sighed, hiding most of my face I could. "Idiot."

"Te amo, tambien, Roma~." His mouth was right against my ear as he cuddled up against me even tighter.

My embarrassed annoyance increased. "A-Antonio." He hummed. "C-could I at least...g-get some boxers on?"

He stayed silent for a second, heat coming off of his face; I could feel it. "U-um... Sure!" He still sounded so cheery; it's only because I hinted to him he could stay with me. It's not like I wanted him to sleep with me though.

The bastard moved, getting off the bed. "J-just tell me when... You know." I nodded, sitting up in the bed. "O-okay."

When he finally left the room and closed the door, I instantly ran to the drawers and pulled out some boxers. I didn't really look at the pattern as I put them on just before the door opened again. "Roma, does this mean that I can..."

My body stiffened as I quickly pulled my boxers the rest of the way up. "Y-you idiot! Knock before you e-enter!"

"I-I'm sorry! L-lo siento!" His face was just as red as mine right now. "...I...I didn't think..."

I scoffed. "Do you ever?"

He thought about it for a second, then chuckled. "Um... It seems I don't." He chuckled more as I shook my head. "I-I like the pattern...on your boxers...by the way." He pointed to them as he looked at the wall to his left. "They're...cute."

I was confused until I looked down and saw the pattern. It had small tomatoes on it as a big tomato was placed in the middle center. My blush became worse as I looked at my backside. There were two tomatoes on each side where my butt was. "Chi... Chigii!" I've never worn anything so embarrassing in my life!

Leaping into the bed, I hide my entire frame under the covers. Everything was silent until I heard a light chuckle from the idiot. He didn't move, but after a few seconds, I felt his weight come back on the bed.

His body leaned on the mattress as he hugged me from behind. My body stiffened as he did, but I relaxed instantly as he cuddled closer to me. A kiss was planted on my neck sending chills down my spine.

"Te amo Romano." He mumbled against my skin. I shivered as the warmth of his lips cascaded across my sensor cells.

I thought about staying silent or at least tell him that I loved him as well, but then I realized that I felt clothing against my half naked form. "Hey, Antonio?" He hummed, nuzzling in between my shoulder blade, kissing the exposed skin with his eyelashes. Goosebumps fell upon my flesh as he did that. "D-did..." I cleared my throat. "Have you ch-changed into your...pajamas yet?"

He was silent again. "I forgot!" He exclaimed as he rushed out of the bed to the door. He stopped before going into his room, looking at me as I turned toward him. "I'll be right back!" I rolled my eyes, collapsing onto the bed as I waited for him to get back.

Sighing with exhaustion, I let my eyes shut in the darkness. Sleep came upon me quickly. I don't remember when Antonio came back, but I knew he did; I felt his body warmth as his skin touched mine. I don't believe I've ever slept so soundly before in my entire life.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong> I have not uploaded in forever! ;n; I've had half of this on my computer but didn't know how to continue it. Then I reread it and started typing again! :D I finally made another chapter for this story! I'm so glad! I'm also glad that I can finally move to Thursday. Aw~ I just can't wait till I get to Saturday. Then it'll get interesting~. *chuckles* Yes, I have this story somewhat planned out, and sadly, it will be coming to an end soon. Well, not after five or six chapters. You can still wait for more, but this story will end some time or another. Sad, but true. *sighs*

Also, this isn't beta-ed so there might be mistakes.

**Translations: **Romanito - Little Romano

Te amo mucho - I love you a lot

¿Quieres ser mi novio? - Will you become my boyfriend?

Cazzo idiota - Fucking idiot

Te quiero tal y como eres. - I love you just the way you are.

Ti odio - I hate you

Te amo, tambien. - I love you, too.

Cosa - What

Lo siento - I'm sorry

**Ciao: **I hope you like the update! Thanks for reading loves! R&R.


	17. Grandpa Rome

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia, only the story idea.

* * *

><p>When I awoke the next day, I felt Antoino's arms around my waist. My face turned red instantly, but I didn't squirm. I scowled since I'm not used to such happenings. <em>At least all we did was sleep.<em> My cheeks must have been tomato red when I thought that.

I sighed and turned around to face the bastard that held me prisoner in his arms. He was still sleeping, which I was thankful for, and the peaceful smile I saw, I would have to say, is the most sincerely happy grin I've seen on his face. Yes, this bastard smiles a lot, but some of them I'm not always sure if they are real. They seem to be, but not as truthful as this one is.

Smirking slightly, I shook my head as I continued to stare at him. I would say I've never seen his face up close like this before but I technically have. Those times are not like this, though, where I can actually examine his full face.

His eyelids were partially hidden behind his bangs, but I was able to see his eyeballs move around. I huffed. _Must be have a damn good dream, or at least one that causes his eyes to go every which way. _I wouldn't know what he is dreaming at the moment, and I could care less about the contents in hold.

After a few minutes of admiring his face, I suddenly remembered what happened yesterday and what we are now. _I never thought I'd be this bastard's boyfriend. And I kept denying all my stupid friends that I'd never have any with him. Well, look who's bull shit slapped him in the frickin' face._

Chuckling silently, I shook my head and closed my eyes. _I won't keep myself up if he's still sleeping. Bastard. Why do I seem to wake up before you? _Unconsciously, I cuddled up to him. _Idiota. How can you stand me so much and still say that you love me?_

I opened my eyes again and gaze at his chest. Blushing, I push myself away, but not too far for his arms to uncoil from my waist. I turned around again, the way I woke up, and sighed as I glared at the bedsheets.

_I always have to think back to that, don't I? _I couldn't stop bring up that stupid depression. Nothing is able to stop this fucking sad mind I have. _Stupid, idiotic, stubborn depression. _Grumbling into my pillow, I wished away this stupid feeling that always seems to appear when I don't want it to.

When I was almost done grumbling, Antoino's arms suddenly pulled me closer to his chest. My face warmed up. The side of his face wiggled up next to mine and he breathed out a sigh. "Buenos Dias, mi amor." He chuckled as he hugged me lightly. "Did you sleep well?"

I huffed and hid my face in the pillow again. "Just frickin' peachy keen. Got enough stupid sleep to last the entire fucking day." He giggled again and pulled me closer. I blushed. "Any tighter and I won't be able to frickin' breathe, idiot."

"Lo siento." His lips pressed against my cheek. "I'm just happy to wake up beside you." What is it with this idiot and his being able to make me blush horribly? He snuggled closer but loosened his grip around me. "Te amo Romano."

Staring into the pillow, I sighed. I decided to roll over to face him and just glared at him. "What are we going to do all day, bastard? Lay in bed and snuggle like you are right now?"

He hummed, thought about it, and smiled at me. "I wouldn't mind doing that all day." I blinked. "Would you?" He giggled as my face scrunched up with many emotions. Leaning closer to me, he tried to kiss me, but I pulled away. He just smiled more and rubbed his nose against mine. My face warmed up worse.

"Why did you just give me an Eskimo kiss?" Antonio shrugged and giggled like the stupid idiot he is. I groaned and pushed him away. Getting out of the bed, I strolled over to the drawers to pick some clothes out to wear today. "You can sleep all day if you'd like, idiot, but I'm getting up and eating something." I pulled out the attire I wanted for the day, and turned towards the door. "I also want to do something today instead of being a lazy ass bum that won't do anything for the fucking day."

Antonio sat up in the bed the entire time I ranted and walked around. He wore a smile on his face as his eyes followed my every move. He also chuckled when he saw my boxers again. When I approached the door, he got up and embraced me from behind. "Where would you like to go today, mi quiero?"

I blushed and scowled at the door. Gripping the doorknob, I tsked and slowly opened it. "I don't care. As long as I get out of the frickin' house for some fresh air and something to do, I don't care." Dislodging myself from his hug, I walked through the door and to the bathroom.

Antonio slowly walked out of my room and shook his head. "All right, amor. I'll cook us some breakfast then." His feet thumped away from the rooms and into the kitchen.

I sighed, slumping down to the floor. "Idiota." I covered my face with the clothes in my hands and hid the smile that wanted to show on my face since he woke up. Shaking my head out of the clothes, I stood back up, took a shower, and got ready for the day.

When I reached the kitchen, my nose picked up the sent of one of my other favorite breakfast foods. "I didn't know you knew how to make this." I stared at Antonio as he flipped our breakfast around. I smirked. "You know how fucking long it has been since I've had that damn delicious french toast?" He snickered as he put some of the finished ones on a plate. "Damn, God be good for your cooking." I mumbled.

I instantly grabbed the plate he held out to me and the syrup bottle. He laughed again. "Are you hungry?" Giving him a sarcastic look, he shook his head and laughed some more. "There will be more, so don't be afraid to ask." He winked.

I scoffed and sat at the table. Folding my hands together, I bowed my head. "Grazie per il cibo." When I said the thanks, I picked up the knife and fork and ate the delicious breakfast my boyfriend made for me.

_Boyfriend?_ My chewing slowed down when I remembered that. _That's right. The idiot's my ragazzo. Il mio ragazzo. My stupid, idiotic, air-headed tomato bastard. _I smirked before eating again. I never actually thought that one day I'd find someone that would excel to the level of a relationship with me. I'm a bastard, an ass-hole who can't control his thoughts or words; someone who swears up a storm because of no reason. I don't intentionally do most of that crap, it's just the way I am. I can't help the way I turned out to be because of the past.

I paused right when I was about to fork another piece of the toast into my mouth. _The past._ I settled the fork back down on the plate and stared at the food. The frown on my face would be noticed by the idiot still making more breakfast, but I ignored him. My thoughts are too consumed by what just popped into my shit-for-brain mind.

My past is something out of a drama. I grew up with a stone for a heart because of my doubts, and because of my family. I never told anyone the whole story behind me. Most knew about my parents dying in the car accident, but no one ever asked about my stupid life. _"What happened to you recently that caused your sadness?"_ That question easily blocked all the other answers I could have shared with that stupid bastard of a therapist who thought he could help.

_"Are you stupid or something?" _I spat back. _"My parents just died, idiot. How many fucking times do I have to fucking state that?"_ The therapist was shocked with my choice of words, but he brushed it off, thinking it was my own way to let my feelings out. _"Idiot, I've been speaking like this since I was a frickin' seven year-old." _He didn't believe me.

My depressive thinking started when Feliciano was born. Our parents loved me and adored me until Mom wound up pregnant again. I was only two, and he happened to be born on my birthday. The flaunted over him in front of me; I felt like I was forgotten, not important to them anymore. The picture of all five of us was the only memory I could remember that I was happy when Feli was here.

Grandpa Rome became broke, Dad wasn't surprised about that, but he didn't have money for a home. He took up the room in our attic above the garage and stayed there. The day the picture was taken was when Grandpa Rome acknowledged me for the first time. It was our birthday. He gave Feliciano a fashioned bike to ride on; he gave me a necklace of a cross.

_"Roma, I know that we don't give you much attention as much as your brother, but I wanted you-a to know that we still love you. We love you just as much as your brother." _I scoffed at him, crossing my arms into my regular pout. He chuckled, shaking his head. _"Because of this, I wanted to give you something important to me." _He pulled out the necklace from under his shirt, took it off from around his head, and put it in my hands. He curled my fingers around it, and I just stared. _"This was a gift from a dear friend of mine." _His smile was so sincere when he mentioned his friend. _"I haven't spoken with him in quite a long while." _He chuckled. _"I hope you take care of it just as well as I have."_

He patted my head and stood up to embrace my brother that was running towards him. My gaze was fixated on him because I was so shocked. Out of all my family members, he was the only one to show that he still cared though he was with Feli all the time. That was the first time I cried out of happiness and confusion.

Now that I think about it, I've never worn that necklace. Only once. At his funeral. I think he would want me to wear it more often now. But would he be proud of me? Is he happy?

"Romano?" I snapped out of my thoughts, jumping when Antonio called my name. "Are you okay? You're not eating. Did the food not come out okay?" His face showed his concern.

I stared at him before blinking and turning to my food again. "You don't need to worry about me, idiot. I'm fine." Chucking the toast in my mouth, I ate what was left on the plate. I held the plate out to him but faced away, glaring at the table. "I'd like some more, bastard."

Antonio chuckled, sighing a smile, then took my plate. "Si, I'll get you some more." I nodded and stared at the table for another few minutes. _Maybe I should go home for a few minutes and grab it._ I pondered on that thought until Antonio came back with my plate. "Here." He goes with a sincere smile.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I ate the freshly heated toast. Applying the syrup, I tell Antonio, "You can choose where we go today, idiot, but I want to visit my house for a few minutes." Placing the bottle back on the table, I noticed him frowning. "Don't worry, bastard, I just want to find something of mine." He nodded, smiling again. _I just hope it's still there._

**Dreams → Reality**

Barging through the door of my home, I _quietly_ made sure that I was not disturbing anyone as I entered the house. "Oi, guess who's back!" A small crash was made in the kitchen and Feli rushed to the doorway. He stared at me like he couldn't believe that I was really there. We just stood there staring at each other. "Are you paralyzed or something, idiot?" I crossed my arms in a pout. "Not going to say hello to your own brother? I see how it is now."

Right as I was turning around to leave, he leapt towards me and hugged me. "Fratello!" I smirked, flailing in his hug like I usually do. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Antonio's?"

I grumbled. "Yes, I am. Can't I visit my own damn house where my stupid fratello lives?" He smiled. "Anyway, the bastard and I are going out somewhere. I told him to drop me off for a few minutes so I could get something."

He released me and cocked his head. "What do you need to get?" He was confused. I wouldn't blame him.

"I'm here to get-" My eyes landed on a necklace around Feli's neck as I spoke. They widened in shock. "Where did you get that?"

He looked down and smiled, grasping it in his hands. "This? Ludwig gave it to me." My eyebrow twitched with the annoyance I felt. "He said that his grandfather gave him and his brother one extra each to give to someone they feel is important to them." His smile beamed up at me. "He's still alive, too! Ve~, it would be cool to meet him~."

I scoffed and walked past him. "Whatever." Storming up the stairs, I hurriedly went into my room and scoured the entire place. I looked and looked for the necklace until I found it in one of my drawers with clothing. I pulled it out and stared. "How can they be the same?" The cross, I didn't realize, was a German cross. When I figured that out, I suddenly wanted to visit Ludwig's grandfather.

Placing the cross around my neck, I put it under my shirt and ran downstairs. I saw the blond German standing by Feli and scowled. "Oi, potato bastard!" He turned around with a questioned look, and sighed when he saw me. I went straight up to him and poked him in the chest. "Tell me where your grandfather lives." His brows raised up in surprise. "And don't you dare question me why the fuck I want to know. Just tell me."

He nodded slowly. "Okay..." Shifting his weight to his other foot, he gazed down to look at me. "He lives two blocks down the road," he titled his head to his left, my right, "in that direction. The house is on a dirt road that you can't miss."

My head bobbed up and down. "Okay." I started walking away. "And of course I'm not going to thank a bastard like you!" I shouted before leaving the house.

I can just hear my brother now, giggling as he goes to the big blond bastard, "That is his way of saying a thank you. At least to you."

I rolled my eyes and hopped into Antonio's care. "We're making a small detour before we go to the stupid place you have in mind." He nodded, starting up the car. _I hope this man knew my grandpa because if he didn't, I just made a random visit to a stranger I don't know._ I guided the Spaniard towards the dirt road Ludwig mentioned and braved myself for the up coming visit.

"This is some road." Antonio said as he drove on it. "It's quite bumpy." He chuckled. "So who lives on this road?"

"Someone who I think knew my grandfather." I bluntly stated. He nodded. For the rest of the ride, it was silent.

When we finally got to a threshold of trees, Antonio gasped. "Dios mio." He stopped the car to admire the front yard. "This is... Muy bonita." I would agree with him, but I'm too focused on meeting this German man who is Ludwig's grandfather. "Romano, look at all the flowers. It's amazing."

"Yeah, yeah. If you're parking the car here, I might as well get out and walk the rest of the way to the house." Without waiting for him, I opened the car door and slammed it shut as I walked to the front porch.

"Wait, Roma!" I smirked when I heard his shout. _I seem to keep doing this to him. Making him chase after me. _As that thought crossed my mind, I blushes, scoffed, and went straight to the door.

Knocking on it three times, I stood waiting. Antonio got to my side by the time I started getting irritated. I knocked again, then waited, then knocked again. "Oi! Bastard! Can't you here me knocking on your own frickin' door?! I've been knocking quite loudly!" Antonio moved to calm me down, but the door swung open. "About fucking time-" When I saw the man in the house, I cowered and hid behind Antonio.

Wait, no I didn't. I'm not some stupid fraidy-cat that gets easily scared when he comes upon a bastard with a menacing look on his face. I also did not run to hide behind my idiot boyfriend, I still need to get used to calling him that, and I am so not shaking like a fucking leaf.

The man just stared at me. He quirked up an eyebrow as he examined my outlook, the turned around. "Come in." He said over his shoulder.

I was going to cling to the pole on the front yard with a German flag flapping, but Antonio grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. When we entered, the door closed by itself. I was starting to become scared shitless. "Antonio, let's go back out and drive off to that stupid place you wanted to take me. I don't know why I haven't asked you where you wanted to go, but just get me out of here, damn it!" I whisper-shouted.

He giggled and turned to me. "That would be rude to just leave when he told us to come in. I don't want to be rude to him, especially since he's the grandfather of a friend." I gave him this look that made must have transparently asked what I was thinking because he giggled again. "I've only met Mr. Beilschmidt once, but he's not easily forgettable." I nodded and proceeded to walk beside the Spaniard.

We entered what I guessed to be Mr. Beilschmidt's living room. He sat in an old looking, battered up recliner as we took the couch. He nodded to Antonio, probably his way of saying hello to people he has seen before, looked at our hands that were still together, which made me instantly pull mine away and cross my arms, then he stared at me. I was too frightened of this bastard to even speak.

"Hello." His voice reverberated around the room and echoed in my ears. I'm sure that he could see my body shaking involuntarily. "You wish to ask me something." I jumped. How could he know?! "Something about someone I should probably know, ja?"

Uncrossing my arms, I glared at him. "How the fuck do you know?" Antonio elbowed me; I just glared at him before looking back at the man.

He shrugged, closing his eyes as he leaned in the recliner. "My grandson called me, informing me that I will have uninvited guests coming to speak with me." His eyes snapped back open and landed on me. His stare was so fierce, I can't compare it to anything else. "What is it you want to ask?"

I blinked. _Doesn't he know? He basicially... Oh fuck, he wants me to ask myself. Damn myself to hell and back, fuck me in a grave,_ my thoughts kept cursing me out as my nerves tensed up.

"D-did you know a Rome Vargas?" I stuttered lamely. _Great, now I've just let these two now I'm frickin' terrified of this damn brute. I hate Germans! I just do!_

He didn't even blink at the name. "No." My hopes died right there. "I knew a Romulus Vargas who went by the name of Rome."

My body stopped shivering once I heard my nonno's real name. _This has to be the friend mio nonno was talking about!_ "Yes! That's my grandfather's name!" Antonio blinked at my enthusiasm from just hearing my grandfather's name.

The German nodded. "I thought you looked like him." My heart stopped when he said this. "You have many similarities, but your personality is entirely different." He held a hand to his chin. "I rarely saw the side of Romulus when he was serious, but when he was protecting someone or fighting someone..." He nodded again. "You are most definitely cut from his cloth."

A smile tried to twitch it's way onto my face, but I scowled deeper. Taking the necklace out from under my shirt, I held it up for him to see. "You are the one that gave this piece of shit to him, right?"

His eyebrows raised again when he saw it. "Toss it." He moved his hand from his chin in a catching position. I wasn't sure about giving it to him, but I took it from around my neck and tossed it over to him. He stared at it long before shaking his head. "Indeed. This is the one I gave him." His eyes glanced up at me. "You were the one to receive it, I see." He tossed it back to me before standing up. "Take care of it well. For him, and me."

My eyebrows furrowed as I watched him leave the room. "That's it?" Placing the necklace back around my neck, I chased after him. "That's all you're going to say to me?" He stopped in his tracks and looked back at me. "What?"

Turning on his heel, he headed towards the back of the house. "Follow me." A quizzical expression come onto my face, but I followed him without hesitation. "You may come as well, Antonio, unless you'd like to admire my front yard a bit longer." He peered at the Spaniard behind us.

"I'll do just that then!" He energetically left the house to go gaze at the magnificent yard we saw as we pulled in.

I shook my head before continuing through the back of his house. He opened the back door and stepped out to what looked like a frickin' training field. "Holy shit." My eyes scanned the entire field as we walked to a shed in the back. "No wonder Ludwig and Gilbert have so much fucking strength." Catching a proud gleam in the German's eye for a short second, the sound of the shed door opening made me focus on where I was.

He walked in and instantly searched through the back of the place. I gazed at him in confusion. I didn't know why the hell he had me here; what was so important that he told me to follow him back here? This place if frickin' insane looking as it is! A gorgeous front yard, then a trashed up training field in the back that looks like it's in fine condition though its never been used in years! What the hell?!

"Here it is." The man pulled out a journal of sorts along with a long red cape. He blew some dust off of the book before wrapping it up in the red cloth. Handing it to me, he made sure I had a strong grip on it. "This was Romulus' journal he kept with him everyday." I glanced at the small looking journal; though its appearance was small, it actually was quite big. "Everything that he ever did, be it stupid or ingenious, is recorded in here." Nodding, I didn't quite understand why he had this or why he was giving it to me.

Mr. Beilschmidt sighed. "The day before he passed he came to visit me and gave me these items." My eyes snapped up to look at him. "He told me that I was the only one he trusted enough to keep something precious to him hidden for so long. It would be hidden until the right time it should be in the hands of his grandson." I frowned. _Does the idiot know that there are two grandsons of the 'Mighty Romulus Vargas'?_ "He told me specifically, 'Give this to my grandson, the eldest one. My Romano Lovino Vargas.'"

I could feel my eyes widen when he spoke that sentence. _My grandfather did care about me. _I held the book in one had to hold the necklace. _He gave me this necklace to show me he thought of me, but I shoved the thought away thinking that he was just saying stuff to make me smile. He was telling me the truth._

"Romano." Glancing back up at him, I saw a slight smile on his lips; a smile full of sadness. _He misses him, too. I bet he thought Grandpa Rome was an idiot. _I chuckled at the thought. "Take care of what's left of him. These are now yours, yours to do with what you like." I nodded. A few minutes of comfortable silence laid between us, then he pushed forward towards the door. "Let me escort you to the front door. I'm sure Antonio is waiting for you."

Trudging behind him, we left the shed and training field. My hand clutching the necklace around my neck slipped the piece under my shirt then fell to my side. I was still in shock about this. I never thought that anybody would care about me this much to leave something they held close to them for every frickin' day and leave it for me when they weren't there anymore.

When he arrived at the front porch, Antonio came right up to me. "Romano? Are you all right?" He put a hand on my shoulder for comfort.

I scowled and pushed his hand off. "Of course I am, bastard. Why the hell are you asking a stupid question like that?"

"Because," he said, frowning. "You're crying."

Blinking, I felt my face with the free hand I had. It was wet. Quickly rubbing the stupid, unwanted tears away, I blushed furiously and glared at him. "I am not crying, idiot! Something just got in my eyes."

He would push his worry onto me more, but he sighed and smiled. "Okay. I hope the tears are able to wash whatever is in your eyes out." He giggled.

I sighed. "Romano." Turning to the German, I stared at him. "Take care of yourself, and don't be afraid to visit if you want to learn more about Romulus." I nodded. "Auf Weidersehen."

Waving to him for the last time today, I smirked. "Ciao." Before the door was fully closed, I managed to spot a small smile on his face again. _Ludwig is like his grandfather. They don't really smile much. Too damn serious._

"Well, should we get going then?" Antonio grabbed my hand, energetically smiling with a bounce in his step.

I grumbled, sighing. "Whatever, idiota." He just chuckled and dragged me to the care. "Are you going to tell me where the fuck we are going? I would complain to the point of going back to your place, but it's not that late in the day, and I don't to waste such a frickin'... Damn it, I forgot about my siesta! I was supposed to take one," I glanced at my watch, "five minutes ago!"

Antonio shook his head. "No time for a nap, Roma, we still need to finish our day's tasks." I gave him this look as he said the word 'tasks'. It was plural. Did this bastard plan things that I'm going to regret later today. I feel like I'm going to regret this even tomorrow as well.

"Why plural?" He giggled. "God, damn it, Antonio, tell me the fucking minute! Why the hell is that word plural?! I hate doing tasks! Too much stuff makes me tired! When I'm tired, I complain; when I complain, I get grouchy."

"You realize that you already complain a lot?" He smiled at me as I scowl-pouted. "And you are mostly grouchy through the entire day, so, to me, it's no different." He shrugged. "You're you, and I love you." A blush found its way to my cheeks. "Te amo much, Romano." He sang.

Lightly shoving him away, I stormed into the car and put my seat belt on. I crossed my eyes and dared not to look at him as he entered the car. Deciding to mumble a small sentence to him, I said, "Ti amo troppo, idiota." He laughed, which meant he obviously heard me, and started the car.

"Off to the mall!"

"What?" My face turned blank as I stared at him. "Oh hell no, you are not taking me to the mall! Turn this fucking car right back to your place as soon as you hit the road, idiot! There's no way in hell you are taking me to the stupid mall!"

Ten minutes later, we wound up in the mall, and coincidentally ran into our friends. "Romano!" They all shouted cheerily as they hugged me. Well, my brother, Angel, Belle, and Liz did. The others just smirked at me.

"Someone just kill me now. Right here with whatever fucking thing they can." The rest of this day was not going to be something for me to look forward to. Well, except my grandfather's journal. I'll read that when we get back to Antonio's house. _Thank god I decided to leave it in the car under some stuff I found in Antonio's car._ Boy was the look on his face priceless when I found all that junk in his car. I guess he can be scatterbrained. Just makes him more of the idiot that is my boyfriend.

"Idiots. All of you are idiots!" They just laughed at my statement. _This maybe true, but they're my idiot friends. _"Arthur, help me, damn it!"

"Sorry Romano, no can do." I groaned as he shook his head, shrugging.

"You just need to get used to having a friend get together." Alfred put his arm around my shoulders. "Friends sometimes like to hang out, too, you know. You can't always be out with your boyfriend doing God knows what."

My ear twitched. "How the hell do you know that Antonio is my boyfriend?" Alfred shrugged, pointing to Antonio. I glared at him, eyebrow twitching with annoyance. "An-ton-i-o." I pronounced each syllable of his name, angered and embarrassed.

"Well, before I laid in bed with you after getting into my pjs, I got a message from the chat room. I happened to mention you saying I could sleep with you." My anger and annoyance rose. "It also slipped out that I finally asked you out and you...said yes."

"You bastard!" I leapt up to injure him, not too badly, or so I'd convince myself, but my friends held me back. This day would certainly be interesting, especially since I'm going to teach that tomato bastard a lesson later when we get back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong> I know it's been forever since I've updated anything, but I just wanted you to know that I didn't die, I'm still here, and that I will be trying to continue these stories again! (^.^)7 I've been crazy with guilt for not updating, but soon started writing this chapter and got into it again. I couldn't figure out how to end the chapter, I such at writing endings sometimes, but I ended it there. I might continue Thursday in the next chapter, but I'm going to have to find out what Rome's journal will say... Not like he's going to read it next chapter. .

**Ciao: **I hope you all liked the update! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


End file.
